I Can't Help It
by Volerian
Summary: Quinn is in love with Rachel but seeing her with Finn has left her depressed. So Sam, Santana and Brittany come up with a plan to get the girl with...musicals? Faberry is endgame. Musicals used are The Phantom of the Opera and Repo! The Genetic Opera.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Finn/ Rachel (for now) Brittana and Faberry is endgame

Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the musicals or songs mentioned in this story. All of it belongs to its respective owners

For Quinn this Monday morning seemed especially hard. Maybe it was the fact she had fallen asleep for only a total of three hours or that the first thing she saw when she walked into McKinley High was Rachel and Finn together. She was sure it was Rachel with Finn but even thinking about the brunette caused her beautiful façade to break and so she hurries into the auditorium. There are a few lights on stage so she makes her way there and sits behind the piano and with tears rolling down her cheeks she begins to play the intro to Damien Rice's 9 Crimes. Quinn is so into playing she doesn't notice that someone else has entered the auditorium.

Quinn breaths deeply and then she starts to sing.

Leave me out with the waste  
>This is not what I do<br>It's the wrong kind of place  
>To be thinking of you<br>It's the wrong time  
>For somebody new<br>It's a small crime  
>And I've got no excuse<p>

Quinn sings with all she has pouring emotion out in her voice and through the keys of the piano of which she is playing.

Is that alright?  
>Give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright?  
>If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it<br>Is that alright?  
>Give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright  
>With you?<p>

Quinn manages to get through the first part of the song but can't continue as the pain she is feeling engulfs her. She cries for the girl she will never have and the life she is now living. Then arms are around her and Quinn is pulled into a hug by none other than Santana.

"Q, shhh, its okay. I'm here for you."

Santana wasn't big on the touchy feely shit but she had seen Quinn go from the girl who was her best friend to someone she didn't even know. It was because of this Santana knew she had to be there for her because it didn't seem anyone else was going to be.

Quinn cries into Santana's shoulder grateful to have someone there for her. She pulls back a little and looks into her friends eyes.

"Why is this so hard? I love her but she seems so happy. All I want is for her to be happy, San."

Santana pulls Quinn to her once more. She rests her head on top of Quinn's head. She sighs knowing she is going to regret saying what she is about to but she fears if she doesn't she might lose her friend.

"Q, I know you said you wanted Rachel to be happy but did you ever think of your own happiness? Did you ever think to go after your girl with all you had?"

Quinn pulls completely away from Santana and wipes her eyes before she answers.

"No your right I never thought of myself but do I really have any chance especially after the way I have treated her?"

"Q, you have a chance, don't ever doubt yourself and besides with my plan you can never go wrong. Now we should both be getting to class and I will see you in Glee today, because that is where my plan starts and don't worry it's not entirely my plan. Sam was actually the mastermind behind the whole thing. I just helped."

With that Santana waits for Quinn to gather her things and the two walk out of the auditorium.

For Quinn most of the day is spent wondering what her friends plan is so when the bell signaling the end of school rings Quinn is out of her seat quickly and moving to the choir room. She sits in a chair on the far side of the room away from the others, except Sam, Santana and Brittany come and sit with her as well. Mr. Schuster walks into the room and writes the word Musicals on the board.

"This will be the topic for the next three weeks. I have split the class up and have given each group a musical to work on."

Rachel pouts. "But Mr. Schue I think my talents..."

Santana quickly interjects. "Shut it Berry and just go with the plan."

Mr. Schue clears his throat. "Ok here are the musicals that we will be working with, The Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, Rent, West Side Story, Beauty and the Beast and Repo! The Genetic Opera. Now the groups are as follows and you cannot change them. Rachel, Finn and Sam will be working on the Phantom, Santana, Brittany and Artie on Wicked, Mercedes and Kurt on Rent, Mike and Tina on the West Side Story, Lauren and Puck on Beauty and the Beast and last but not least Quinn will be working on Repo! The Genetic Opera."

Once Mr. Schue finishes speaking everyone is talking about the projects but Quinn's mind is whirling with questions and the main thought in her head is, "Why couldn't I be Eric to Rachel's Christine?" Quinn quickly gathers up her things and leaves the choir room. She is quickly followed by Santana, San and Brittany.

Sam catches up to Quinn and stops her. "So what do you think of my plan?"

Quinn snarls, "It sucks, I'm alone and all I wanted to do was sing with Rachel."

Santana smiles, "That's why we set it up this way. Sam will know what song they are singing and we can switch you out for Finn when the day to perform comes."

Quinn looks at her friends stunned, Sam smiles and walks with her to her car. Once they are at her car Sam turns to her. "In the meantime you should probably watch the movie Repo The Genetic Opera so you can pick your song" Sam pulls a DVD case from his bag and hands it to her. Quinn takes it. Sam smiles at her sheepishly.

"Well I better get back inside because knowing Rachel she will already have a plan, I'll text you tonight to let you know what song so you can prepare and make a costume."

Sam leaves Quinn standing in the parking lot as she thinks over this plan. A small smile graces her features as she climbs into her car. She thinks to herself, "Maybe this won't be so bad."

Come on see that little button at the bottom of the page. Click it you know you want to. The more reviews I get the more I want to write. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Inspirations for this Chapter were Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and Lindsey Haun

* * *

><p>Quinn is sitting at home on her bed wiping her eyes as the credits for Repo! The Genetic Opera roll. Her phone rings and she reaches over and picks it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Quinn its Sam." He pauses for a moment. "Are you okay? You sound like you have been crying."

Quinn sniffles before she replies. "Yes I have been crying because of the movie you had me watch. It's just so heart wrenching that she loses so much in one night. But enough of that, what song are they doing and is it movie based or musical based."

"Wow, Quinn you have really thought this out."

"Not really Sam, I'm just a closeted Phantom fan. The suspense is killing me tell me the song." Quinn grips her phone tightly in anticipation.

"Ok they are doing the song Down Once More/ Track Down This Murderer and they are doing the costumes from the movie since Finn has never actually seen the musical. So what do you think are you up for it?"

Quinn smiles and nods her head but then remembers she is on the phone. "Yes I am up for it and I totally can make that costume."

"Quinn what about the facial prosthetics?"

"That will be a cake walk. Secretly I'm into a lot of things such as special effects make up that I know people would look at me weirdly for so I just never tell anyone."

"Cool, but how come I have never seen any of your work."

"Because no one has seen my work. But how about you come over tomorrow and I will show you what I can do for the phantom."

"Ok then I will see you after school Quinn but I do have a question."

"Yeah Sam?"

"What song are you going to sing from Repo?"

Quinn thought this over a moment as there were so many good songs to pick from. "I think I'll go with the song Shiloh sings at the end of the movie. What is it called?"

"That would be Genetic Emancipation."

"Alright then I will be singing Genetic Emancipation. See you tomorrow Sam."

"Night Quinn."

Quinn hung up the phone and then went to her closet and pulled out a couple of articles of clothes that would be sure to turn heads. She drew her inspiration from a number of people but manly Demi Lovato, especially with what she was wearing to school the next day. Once Quinn had laid her clothes out she got ready for bed. She crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Quinn was up early. She pulled on a white tank top and then a form fitting short sleeve red plaid shirt. Next she pulled on a pair of black low rise skinny jeans and a cute pair of black ballet flats. She lightly tousled her blonde locks to give it a wavy look. She finishes her outfit with black ray-bans and a black fedora. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. Quinn actually feels good about herself as she gets in her car and drives to school.

She pulls into the school parking lot and parks. She sits in her car for a moment before getting out of her car. She slips her headphones and her guilty pleasure Selena Gomez comes on. She feels a little better as the lyrics of Tell Me Something I Don't Know plays in her ears. Quinn gets to her locker and sings softly along with the song. The she looks across the hallway and see's Rachel talking with Finn.

She growls to herself but keeps singing while she continues getting what she needs from her locker. She turns and begins to walk to class with her head down so she won't have to look at Rachel and Finn. Quinn ends up running into someone and both fall to the floor. Quinn lands almost on top of the person. She immediately looks up and see's she just knocked Brittany over and now Santana is storming over. She grabs Quinn roughly by the shoulders and not recognizing her, her friend begins to yell at her. "What the hell, learn how to watch where you are walking."

Rachel walks over and tries to pull Santana off. "Santana stop you don't…" Rachel doesn't have time to react before Santana pushes her. Quinn see's red and grabs Santana by the shirt front.

"Lay off Rachel! She did nothing and maybe if you weren't so quick to act you would realize why."

Quinn releases Santana's shirt and storms off to the choir room. She sits at the piano trying to collect her thoughts. She decides on a song and begins to play.

"Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
>Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground<br>And they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
>I found strength in the struggle<br>Face to face with my trouble

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
>And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore<br>Every tear falls down for a reason  
>Don't you stop believing in yourself<br>When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue  
>I know what you're going through<br>Don't let it beat you up  
>Heaven knows that getting scars<br>Only makes you who you are  
>Only makes you who you are<br>No matter how much your heart is aching  
>There is beauty in the breaking<br>Yeah

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
>And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore<br>Every tear falls down for a reason  
>Don't you stop believing in yourself<br>When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
>Every piece will find its place<p>

When you're broken, when you're broken

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
>And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore<br>Every tear falls down for a reason  
>Don't you stop believing in yourself<br>When you're broken  
>Oh, when you're broken<br>When you're broken  
>When you're broken…."<p>

She finishes the song when she hears Brittany exclaim, "See Sanny, I told you it was Quinn. You should have listened to Rachel."

"Yeah like I will ever listen to Man..I mean Berry."

Quinn turns away from the piano and looks at both of her friends. Santana and Brittany come and sit down on either side of her.

"So Q what is with the new style?"

She smiles sheepishly, "Well I have been listening to a lot of Demi Lovato and I love her style so I decided to try it."

Santana smiles, "Well next time warn me because I didn't even recognize you." Brittany pipes up, "I like it Quinn I think it looks sexy."

Quinn blushes, "Thanks Britt, um so Rachel recognized me?"

Santana nods, "Yeah it's why she came to your defense. But I don't think you need it because when I pushed Berry, you acted like you wanted to take my head off."

Quinn ducks her head sheepishly. "Yeah well that tends to happen when you hurt people close to me." Santana snickers, " Yeah whatever you say Ms. Lovato… I mean Quinn."

The three friends leave the choir room and head to class not caring that they will be late.

For Quinn the day passes quickly until Glee and then she is a little apprehensive about going but she goes anyways. She waits long enough for everyone to get into the choir room. Once she is sure everyone is there she walks in and whispers something in Brad's ear. Brad gets up and leaves and Quinn sits down at the piano. No one has noticed this change until Quinn starts playing. Then Mr. Schue walks into the class room and Quinn speaks up. "Mr. Schue?"

He turns to Quinn surprised to see her sitting behind the piano. "Yes Quinn?"

"I know we are supposed to be working on our musicals but I was wondering if I could sing something."

Mr. Schue looks at Quinn and even though he can't see her eyes because of the sunglasses he can tell she really wants to perform. So he relents. "Ok Quinn."

She starts the beginning of the song and then the words come to her.

"Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper"

She pauses momentarily in her song to rein in her emotions and continues with the song looking at the glee club members .

"As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper"

Quinn pulls off her sunglasses and you can see the unshed tears in her eyes. They pour over as she turns to look at the one person she has not looked at this whole time, Rachel.

"Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear yeah<br>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
>But I'm closer to the clouds up here"<p>

She looks away from Rachel and focuses on the piano and letting her emotions flow freely. As her hands move across the piano tears fall onto the keys as she sings what she feels. She takes a deep breath and continues to sing.

"You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper."<p>

As her voice fades and she plays the last keys of the song she feels as if she has finally come to terms with who she is and what she feels. She slips her ray-bans on and goes to move from the piano bench but before she does Brittany is there pulling her into a hug, and then Santana and Sam are there. Once the four break away the rest of the glee club is there to congratulate Quinn on her performance and hug her. Rachel is the last person to approach and Quinn wasn't even sure she was going to say anything. Rachel pulls Quinn into a hug. When she pulls away she keeps a hold of her hand and smiles, "Quinn you were always beautiful and strong. So whatever is going on I want you to know you can talk to me." She squeezes Quinn's hand and then let's go and walks to her seat. Her hand tingles where Rachel touched it and her mind can't focus on what Mr. Schue is saying. Glee ends and Quinn walks slowly to her car pondering over what had happened that day.

* * *

><p>The songs used in this chapter are Broken-Lindsey Haun and Skyscraper-Demi Lovato<p>

Please review i like to know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

I just can't stop writing this fic. And since i know people are reading it i though i might as well give you another chapter.

Thanks to **jupiter01** for reviewing both chapters! You are amazing :D

This is Rachel's POV

* * *

><p>Rachel is talking to Finn when she see's someone walk by with a cute red plaid shirt on. Rachel thinks to herself, "What a cute outfit, I wonder who that is?" She watches as the girl walks past her and to a locker. It's only when she realizes who's locker the girl is standing at that the person wearing the cute outfit is none other than Quinn Fabray. Rachel watches curiously as Quinn gathers her stuff and walks to class. She has her head down and that makes Rachel wonder because she has noticed how the once vibrant girl has been slowly closing herself off and drowning in her own sorrow. Rachel is drawn out of her thoughts by a commotion in the hall. She looks over and see's Quinn sprawled on top of Brittany and Santana coming down the hall looking pissed. Rachel watches as Quinn is thrown into the lockers by Santana and she realizes that Santana doesn't know who she is hurting. So Rachel walks over. She grabs Santana's arm. ""Santana stop you don't…"<p>

Rachel doesn't have time to react before Santana pushes her. Rachel is jarred when she hits the floor but she looks up when she hears Quinn yell.

"Lay off Rachel! She did nothing and maybe if you weren't so quick to act you would realize why."

Rachel smiles and thinks its nice Quinn is standing up for her, but before she can get up Quinn is gone. Rachel picks herself up off the floor and turns to Santana.

"You know it isn't nice to throw your friends into lockers."

Santana snarls, "What are you talking about, Man hands, I don't even know that girl."

Rachel smiles sadly, "Yes you do, that was Quinn you just hurt. So I think you should go apologize."

Santana grumbles, "Yeah whatever." She begins to walk away but turns back. "Thanks Rachel."

With that Santana grabs Brittany's hand and walks off to find Quinn.

Rachel stops and thinks of the old Quinn and how she never would have stood up for her. So what just happened and what has been happening with Quinn?

Rachel goes through the day wishing Glee would just get here faster. Finally it is time for Glee, so she quickly heads to the choir room. She looks for the blonde but doesn't see her. So she looks over the song they have decided to perform. Rachel looks up when she hears someone playing the piano. She realizes it isn't Brad playing the piano but Quinn. Rachel watches as Mr. Schue walks into the class room and Quinn asks if she could perform a song.

Rachel listens to the beginning melody of the song and then Quinn starts to sing.

"Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper"

Rachel listens to Quinn sing and she feels the emotion that the other girl is putting into the song. The song already was emotional when Demi Lovato sand it but Quinn added something to it, a part of herself and you could almost taste the sorrow and despair, bitter and cold . She can't stand to see the girl so broken and again wonders what has changed. Quinn continues to play but this time she is looking at the Glee club members hidden behind the dark lenses of her sunglasses.

"As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper"

Quinn pulls off her sunglasses and looks at Rachel tears unshed, but when their eyes lock the tears run over and she begins to cry.

"Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear yeah<br>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
>But I'm closer to the clouds up here"<p>

Rachel wants nothing more than to go an comfort her but Quinn looks down at the piano and channels everything, heart and soul into the end of the song

"You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper."<p>

As Quinn's voice fades Rachel watches as the other girl moves to silently go back to her chair, but then Brittany is there and then Santana and Sam. They gather Quinn in a group hug. Once they break the hug the other Glee club members hug Quinn and congratulate her on her performance. Rachel stands off to the side waiting for her chance. Rachel pulls Quinn into a hug and tries to convey how much she cares. When Rachel pulls away she keeps a hold of Quinn's hand and smiles, "Quinn you were always beautiful and strong. So whatever is going on I want you to know you can talk to me." Rachel searches the other girl's eyes for any kind of emotion but she is hard to read so Rachel heads back to her seat. She watches Quinn throughout the rest of Glee club but she seems lost in her own world of thought. This worries Rachel so she decides to call the blonde after Glee club, once she has gotten home. But in the back of her mind there is a little nagging voice that says, "Why do you care so much about Quinn? You have Finn." Rachel pushes that thought away. She loves Finn but for some reason she can't stop thinking about the blonde.

* * *

><p>Please review i would love some input on the story! you can leave anonymous reviews i just would like to know if you think i should continue.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to thank everyone for reading this and i know you will like where its going! :D

* * *

><p>Quinn pulls her car into the driveway of her house and sit's there a moment and ponders on everything that has happened during the day. Then her thoughts are interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Quinn fumbles for it and finally is able to answer it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Quinn, its Sam. Are we still on for today? Because I can be there in a few minutes."

Quinn smacks her forehead against the steering wheel having forgotten their plan to meet up later today.

"Yeah you can come over but I'm going to work on the prosthetics and make up for Repo since I have never done that before, while I have dressed up as the Phantom on numerous occasions."

"When?"

Quinn blushes, "When I feel like not being myself. So I should expect you in about a half an hour?"

"Yeah I'll be there in half an hour."

With that Quinn hangs up the phone and gets out of her car. She walks quickly into her house and then runs up the stairs to her room. She shuts the door to her room and rummages around in her closet until she pulls out a huge make up kit and a black wig. Quinn then pulls out a black tank top and skinny jeans to change into. She quickly changes her outfit to the tank top and skinny jeans and then she turns to her makeup kit and begins applying the bald cap. Quinn has done this many times before so she is able to do it smoothly and effortlessly. Quinn is just putting the finishing touches on blending the bald cap into her real skin and has started to work on straightening the hair on the wig so it lays flat, when the doorbell rings. Quinn runs down the stairs and opens the door. Sam is standing there mouth agape.

"Wow Quinn, I can't believe I am saying this but you actually look like you have no hair."

Quinn laughs, "Well thank you, I am supposed to look like Shiloh Wallace and she is bald."

Quinn leads Sam up to her room where she continues to work on the wig. Once she has finished that she works on making her facial features more like that of Shiloh. When she is satisfied with the results she begins adding the rest of the makeup such as the light base make up which makes her look extremely pale and then the dark eye shadow on her eyes to give the overall appearance of Shiloh Wallace, a girl who has lived in her room for 17 years. She pulls the wig on and then turns to Sam.

"So what do you think?"

Sam is looking at Quinn like he can't believe it's really her. Just when he is about to answer her the doorbell rings. Quinn looks quizzically at Sam and then moves downstairs to answer the door. She pulls the door open and see's the last person she ever though would be standing on her door step, Rachel Berry.

Rachel looks up at Quinn, "Um I think I have the wrong house." Rachel turns to walk away but Quinn reaches out and stops her.

"Wait who are you looking for?"

Rachel looks at the ground then looks at Quinn, "I'm looking for Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiles, "Well you're in luck this is the Fabray residence"

"Where are my manners? My name is Rachel Berry and you are?"

Quinn takes Rachel's outstretched hand. "My name is Shiloh Wallace and it's a pleasure to meet you." Quinn realizes she has left Sam upstairs and goes to move a hand through her hair but she ends up taking off the wig instead. Quinn blushes as she realizes what has just happened. Quinn turns to leave but Rachel pulls her back, "What happened?"

Quinn runs through her mind of what happened to Shiloh and she remembers. " It's a blood disease, that's what made me lose my hair. Now I'm going to go let Quinn and Sam know you are here. But in the meantime you can sit in the living room." Once Rachel is seated Quinn runs up to her room and shut the door quickly behind her once she is inside.

"Sam we have a problem, Rachel Berry is sitting in my living room. Go keep her company while I change and redo my makeup and I will be down as soon as I can."

Sam heads downstairs while Quinn quickly removes the bald cap and the makeup she has on. She washes her face, quickly throws on a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tank.

Quinn walks down calmly and see's both Rachel and Sam talking on the couch. Sam stands up when he sees her. "Well Quinn I'm off I still have some home work I need to do and I have to watch the munchkins. But if you need anything call." And with that Sam leaves and Quinn looks at Rachel and then sits down next to her. Neither girl looks like they are going to speak so Quinn breaks the silence. "Do you want some water or something Rachel?"

Rachel shakes her head slightly her hair moving to expose her neck, "I'm fine I just came to talk to you."

Quinn see's Rachel shiver so she goes to the closet where the jackets are kept and pulls out her letterman and hands it to the shorter girl. Rachel eyes the jacket, but Quinn pushes it into her hand. "Take it Rachel, I can tell you are cold. Now what is it you came to me to talk about?"

Rachel pulls the letterman jacket on and Quinn can't help but smile inside at the sight. Rachel moves close enough to place a hand on Quinn's knee. " I came to talk to you about the changes I have seen in you. Yes you have stopped with the abusive onslaught of verbal and slushie tormenting and have started to be nice to me but something else is troubling you. You seem so much more closed off and moody. I want to know if there is something I can do to help." The brunette's eyes are shining with true emotion and Quinn knows that Rachel really wants to help but she isn't sure if it's a good idea to let the girl close to her as a friend because that would be torture, to be so close to the one thing she wants but can't have.

"Rachel I know you want to help and I would love your help but at this moment in time it's not something that anyone can help me with." Quinn places her hand over Rachel's and gives it a slight squeeze. Her throat constricts as she tries to get the last words out. "But maybe someday you'll be there when I need it the most."

Rachel looks at Quinn worriedly, "Don't tell me you are going to harm yourself Quinn, you have everything going for you. And I couldn't bear to lose you," Rachel pauses looking at the other girl, "As a friend of course."

Those words are like a bullet to the heart. Quinn keeps her composure long enough to say, "Rachel, I think I need to be alone and get to work on my project."

Rachel gets the hint and stands up to leave, she tries to hand Quinn back her letterman but she won't take it.

"Berry I know you walked here, it's cold outside." She escorts Rachel to the door but before Rachel leaves she grabs Quinn in a hug burying her head in the blonde's neck. She pulls away and looks Quinn in the eye, "I'll be there when ever you need me Quinn and don't ever forget that."

And with that Rachel Berry is gone. Quinn numbly shuts the door and walks almost comatose to her room. She lays down on her bed and then the tears come.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading another chapter, if you liked it drop me a review and let me know!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I hope all of you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning and decides in a moment that school was less important than her mental sanity. So she packs a small duffle bag for the rest of the week. She goes to her closet and pulls out a pair of faded jeans and a worn pair of riding boots. She looks at them fondly and then pulls them on. She grabs a grey tank top and then pulls on a blue plaid shirt over it. She grabs her cell phone, wallet and then the duffle bag and heads to her car. She drives to the bank and pulls out about four hundred dollars. She then drives to the bus station where she parks her car. She writes a note to her mom and leaves it in the seat just letting her know she will be back.<p>

Quinn gets out of her car and heads to the bus station where she gets a ticket and then waits for the bus to arrive. She wonders if what she is doing is really smart but decides against turning back because she has already come so far. Finally the bus arrives and Quinn steps on. Once she has swiped her ticket she settles in for the two hour drive that will take her to the very last stop of the line and then from there she has to walk a mile to reach Moonquest Ranch, which is her final destination. She hopes Allyson won't mind her dropping by. Quinn is just about to drift off when her phone vibrates. She sighs and opens it. It's a text from Santana.

"Q, where r u?"

"Nowhere."

"Q, what the hell kind of answer is that? Now tell me where you are. Are you not coming to school?"

"S, I'm taking a break from school. I'll be back on Monday. And don't worry I'm not doing anything stupid. Please don't tell anyone."

Quinn sent the reply and soon after her phone is buzzing. "Ok Q, I trust you but be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Quinn smiles at her friend's kind words, "Thanks S, I'll see you on Monday." And with that she sends the message, she knows she isn't going to get a reply so she settles into her seat and then puts her iPod on and watches as the scenery pass by.

Quinn finally steps off the bus at around two in the afternoon as she left home at around eleven in the morning and they had hit some traffic and construction on the way out. She pulls the duffle bag on her shoulder and begins walking down the side of the road. Finally after what seems like an eternity she sees the familiar house and sprawling barns and arena beyond. Quinn smiles and walks a little faster. She reaches the door and its then she hesitates but knocks anyways. Soon Quinn hears footsteps and the door is thrown open. The woman standing in the doorway has light brown hair that falls past her shoulders and is wearing a shirt and jeans and a pair of boots. Quinn smiles tentatively, "Hey Allyson, I hope you don't mind me dropping by like this."

Allyson smiles warmly, "Nonsense, you are always welcome here. In fact I believe it has been to long since we have talked. And I feel you wouldn't be here if you didn't need to get away from something."

Quinn blushes as she realizes her friend and mentor has hit the proverbial nail on the head. Quinn nods her head as she answers, "Yeah I needed to get away from what was going on and I thought this would be the last place my friends would ever look for me."

Allyson nods her head, "Yeah I remember what it was like in high school so I can understand. Now I think there is someone in the barn who wants to see an old friend."

Quinn smiles, "I take that to mean you still have Ryan."

Allyson nods, "Yeah I still have the Arabian, and he is still as spunky as ever even though he's twelve. You can go out and ride him it might do you some good."

Quinn smiles widely, and then hugs Allyson tightly. "Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me, and I'll explain everything to you later."

With that Quinn ditches her duffle bag next to the door and runs out to the barn. She walks when she reaches the barn and pauses a moment to take in the smell of horses, hay and leather. She walks down the barn aisle until she reaches a stall with the nameplate "Volerian" on it and in smaller script "Ryan". The horse inside the stall nickers softly to her and Quinn smiles at her old friend. She opens the stall door and enters with a leather halter and lead rope. She puts the halter on the gelding and leads him from the stall. Once Quinn has him in the crossties she begins to groom him until his bay coat is shinning like a copper penny. Then she proceeds to tack him up with a western saddle. She takes a moment to breath when her phone which is in her pocket vibrates. She pulls it out of her pocket and looks at it. She received a text message from an unknown number so she opens it.

"Quinn its Rachel, I'm worried as I didn't see you at school today. Where are you? Please don't do anything stupid, I would never forgive myself if you did. And there are things I would never be able to tell you. Please where are you?" Quinn shuts her phone and slides it into her pocket. Tears prick her eyes and she lays her head against , Ryan's neck her tears making his coat wet. She wipes her eyes furiously and then heads into the tack room to get his bridle. Quinn releases the horse from the cross ties and then puts his bridle on, then she leads him out and to the arena and gets on. She smiles as she finally feels like she is where she is mean to be. She rides off into the open land with only her mind to keep her company.

Quinn arrives back at the barn when the sun is setting and she leans down and hugs Ryan's neck. What she doesn't know is that Allyson has just captured that moment with her camera. The older woman looks down at her camera and the look of happiness that shows on Quinn's face as her hair falls down around her as she hugs the horse, and the beautiful colors of the setting sun make her smile. Quinn quickly untacks and grooms the horse then puts him back in his stall. Then Quinn is walking back up to the house. She walks in and finds Allyson sitting at the kitchen table looking down at a photo she had in front of her. Quinn sits down across from her, and her curiosity gets the best of her. "Who is the picture of?"

Allyson wordlessly moves the picture across the table. Quinn looks at it and her eyebrows raise as she realizes that the picture is of her. "When did you take this?"

"It doesn't matter when I took it. What matters is how different and carefree you are in that picture compared to what you were when you got here. Now would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

Quinn sighs, "Its complicated. I like someone but they are with someone else and I just want them to be happy."

Allyson smiles, "Quinn did you ever tell this person how you feel?"

"No I haven't but she wouldn't like me anyways." Quinn claps a hand over her mouth as she realizes what she has said.

The older woman smiles warmly, "Quinn I don't care if you like girls or guys I just want you to be happy. And when you go back to school you should tell her how you feel. Okay? Now I expect you want to stay here till Saturday, which is fine with me but promise me when you leave you will remember what it means to be happy. Quinn gets up and hugs her mentor. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me."

For Quinn the week passes by quickly and soon she is headed back home and the thought of Rachel weighs heavy on her mind.

* * *

><p>Please read and review and let me know what you think! Reviews make the writer happy! :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lack of updating. Have been going through some things but now its all okay

Thanks to everyone who has Favorited this and added this to their Story Alerts. As a writer it makes me happy to see you reading my work.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Quinn got off the bus her duffle slung over her shoulder and her headphones in her ears. Quinn doesn't bother stopping at her car, she just keeps walking. Her feet moving her forward while her mind ponders the predicament she has gotten herself into. Soon she finds herself in the park she used to play in when she was little. Quinn meanders over to the swings and places her duffle bag down next to her and then climbs onto the swing. She slowly begins to swing back and forth and soon she is singing along with a song on her iPod, only aware of the thoughts in her head.<p>

"Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted"<p>

Quinn's voice trails off as she sees a pair of shoes stop in front of her now motionless swing. Quinn doesn't want to look up as she is worried that it will be Rachel. But despite her fears she looks up and is astonished not to find Rachel but Santana. Quinn pulls her headphones out of her ears and smiles thinly at her friend.

"Hey Santana."

"Q, good to see you alive and well."

"How was school while I was gone?"

"Lame as usual but you should know that we are performing our musical pieces next Friday."

Quinn's eyes go wide. "What, oh my god I have to call Sam. We have to practice the choreography so when Friday comes I will be ready."

Quinn stands quickly from the swing and hugs Santana. Then she grabs her duffle and starts to quickly head back to her car. Before she can get too far Santana is next to her and she pauses because it looks like she wants to say something.

"Quinn just wanted to give you the heads up that Berry was asking about you all week. So when you get to school on Monday be prepared for Man…I mean Berry to bombard you with twenty questions."

"Alright San, thanks for the heads up." Quinn turns to walk away again but Santana calls after her.

"Q, if you don't mind me asking, where the hell did you go?"

She sighs and sets her duffle down and unzips it. Quinn pulls out the picture Allyson took of her on Ryan. Santana looks over the picture. "Good for you Q, you seem more happy in this photo than I have seen you in months."

Quinn takes the picture back from Santana and then stows it carefully away in her duffle. She hugs Santana quickly then pulls away. "Thanks San, now I have to call Sam so we can practice." Santana nods as Quinn dials Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, its Quinn."

"Hey it's good to hear from you. I'm assuming your calling since Santana told you the musical performances have been moved to Friday."

"Yeah that's why I'm calling. I was wondering if we could practice and you could teach me the blocking."

"Ok, do you want to meet today?"

"Sure give me about an hour and then meet me at my house."

"Alright Quinn, I'll see you then and I hope you had fun where ever you went."

"I did Sam and thanks for that."

The conversation had come to an end so Quinn hung up and slipped her phone back in her pocket. "Well I'll see you tomorrow San, have a good evening." And with a wave Quinn was headed quickly back to her car. Quinn got in her car and drove home. She sat in her car a moment before grabbing her duffle and heading inside. Quinn opens the door and sighs with relief when he mother isn't there asking a million questions. She turns around and shuts the door quietly. She turns back around and comes face to face with her mom.

"Quinn I'm glad you made it home safely. Allyson called and told me what was going on.''

Quinn's face pales, "She told you everything?"

Judy Fabray watches the fear in her daughter's eyes, "No she didn't tell me everything . She just told me that you were going through something serious and you needed time to get away and clear your mind."

Quinn sighs with relief and pulls her mother in for a hug. "Thanks for understanding Mom. Now I have to get ready because Sam is going to be here soon to work on a Glee project ."

Judy smiles, "Ok Quinine, I'm just glad you are home."

Quinn heads upstairs and goes immediately to her closet. She sets her duffle down and then pulls out her outfit for the phantom, she then strips down to her bra and panties. Quinn pulls on the black socks first then she reaches for the ace bandages. She binds her breasts and then puts on a white shirt with a wide ruffle collar and long sleeves. Then she reaches for the tight straight legged black pants. Quinn turns to the mirror and makes sure everything is in place and then she pulls on the black boots over her pants. Just as she finishes she hears the doorbell so she rushes downstairs and throws open the door. Sam looks at her costume and then at her.

"Wow Quinn, nice costume."

"Thanks Sam, now where are we going to practice?"

"Well Mr. Schue has made it so we are allowed to practice in the auditorium so I thought that would be our best bet."

"Well if we are going to do that then I need to be in full make up. So just come with me up to my room and then once I am done we can go."

Quinn and Sam walk up to Quinn's room and then she gets to work on the makeup application. The whole process takes about a half an hour to complete but when it's finished you can no longer tell its Quinn.

Sam and Quinn walk quickly to the car as they are both in costume , Quinn as the Phantom Erik, and Sam as dashing Raoul. Sam drives them both to school. They both head into the auditorium but they hear someone practicing so they move closer and find its only Brittany and Santana. The two girls are currently singing the last lines of ,"For Good" from Wicked. They finish the song and Quinn can't help but clap. Both Sam and Quinn walk up toward the stage.

"Hey Sam, and what the hell, is that Finnocence?"

Quinn smirks but with the makeup she is wearing, it turns into more of a grimace. "San it's me, its Quinn."

Brittany smiles, " I knew it was you Q, you look weird but I knew."

Santana looks at her girlfriend, "See Britt, people underestimate you. You are smart." Santana leans in and kisses Brittany and Quinn and Sam look elsewhere until they are done. Once they finished Santana walked over to Quinn and looked her over. "You know I think this whole plan is going to work. You can't even tell you're a girl, let's just hope your voice doesn't give you away." Santana goes to leave but Brittany stops her and turns to Quinn.

"Do you mind if we stay? I want to see you guys practice."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "Sure I have no problem with that." So Brittany and Santana sit in the audience while Sam and Quinn go over the blocking. Once they have gone over it with the music Quinn is ready to try singing. Quinn takes a moment to warm up her voice and then she motions for Sam to begin the music.

Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
>Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!<br>Down that path into darkness deep as hell!  
>Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?<br>Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!  
>The emotion Quinn displayed when she sang was amazing, her voice grew deep with anguish as if she really were the Phantom. She sang and performed the song with all she had. Soon Quinn reached the part where Sam was going to be added to the equation but she never even faltered. When Quinn placed the noose on his neck Sam was actually worried but it only upped the performance although it was a little odd performing wit out a Christine. Quinn got to the last line she gave it her all.<p>

"You alone can make my song take flight -  
>it's over now, the music of the night!"<p>

As the last words echoed around the auditorium and Sam had shut off the music Quinn's shoulders slumped and she sat down on the edge of the stage. Sam walked over and sat next to her. Before he could say anything Brittany was in front of them.

"Wow Quinn, that was intense. It's like it wasn't you but at the same time it was. It was cool, Rachel's never going to realize it's you."

Santana spoke as well, as she had also come over to talk to Quinn. " And don't worry about Finnocence interrupting, we will have him taken care of."

With that Santana and Brittany left the auditorium leaving Sam free to talk.

"Quinn that was insane! If I didn't know any better I would swear you were the Phantom. How are you able to portray such a range of emotions?"

Quinn looks at Sam and answers with one word, "Rachel."

Sam nods his head in understanding. The two friends gather up what they had brought with them and then headed home. Sam dropped Quinn at her house. Quinn walked quietly to her room and then proceeded to take off all of the prosthetics and make-up and then finally change. About an hour and a half later she hears a knock on the door to her room. Its late enough that Quinn assumes it would be her mom so she answers the door in a black bra and matching panties. She opens her door while saying , " Yeah Mom?" But the person standing before Quinn is definitely not her mother. She is met with the sight of Rachel Berry and for a moment the two girls are too stunned to move so they just stare. Quinn is the one to finally move and she quickly shuts the door and then frantically puts all of the makeup and costume pieces back in her closet and then throws on a simple oversized shirt and boy shorts. Then she walks back over to her door her hand hesitates on the handle but she opens it anyway. Rachel is still standing where she left her just with a slight blush on her cheeks. Quinn ushers Rachel into her room and then goes and sits on the bed. Once the two have gotten tired of the awkward silence Quinn speaks up.

"So um Rachel, what can I do for you?"

* * *

><p>Songs used are Taylor Swift-Haunted and Down Once MoreTrack Down this Murderer from the Phantom of the Opera.

PLEASE REVIEW! I would really like to know what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you all like this new chapter i had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this far!

* * *

><p>"<em>So um Rachel, what can I do for you?"<em>

Quinn looks at Rachel waiting for the other girl to answer when her phone goes off. " I - I love you like a love song baby, I -I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-peat." The sound of Quinn's ringtone is loud in the quiet room. Quinn blushes as she picks up her phone. She opens her phone to find a text form Rachel that says she was going to come over as she knows that the blonde is home.

Rachel looks at Quinn curiously, "Who was that text from?"

Quinn looks Rachel in the eye as she answers, "It was your text actually."

"Oh so you didn't know I was coming?"

Quinn shakes her head. "No I had no idea you were coming over."

Rachel looks at Quinn for a moment as if contemplating if she really wants to ask a question then she speaks. "Quinn why is it you have Selena Gomez's Love You Like a Love Song as my ringtone?"

Quinn blushes and then fumbles for an explanation when her phone goes off again but this time her ringtone is , "As A Blonde." Quinn grabs her phone as she realizes its Santana and quickly silences it. She blushes and looks anywhere but Rachel.

"Well as you can tell Selena Gomez is kind of my guilty pleasure along with Demi Lovato."

Rachel studies Quinn, "I never would have gotten that from you."

"Well there are a lot of things that you don't know about me."

"I completely agree with you Quinn because if I had known where you were this past week I would have come to find you. You didn't answer my text so I was worried."

"Rachel there is no need to worry, I just had something's I had to figure out on my own. I just can't talk to anyone about it yet."

Rachel gets up from the chair by Quinn's desk and moves to sit next to her. Both girls sit in silence each lost in thought. Rachel grabs Quinn's hand lightly in her own, effectively grabbing the other girls attention.

"Quinn you don't have to go through what ever this is alone. You have friends that care for you. You have me and I care for you. You're my friend."

Quinn listens to Rachel and soon her walls are crumbling and then the tears come and her body is wracked with sobs. Rachel pulls Quinn close to her and holds her. She doesn't know what is wrong with the other girl, but whatever it is seems to be eating the other girl alive.

"Quinn, shhhh, it's going to be okay. You'll be okay."

Rachel's words seem to calm the other girl and she lays her head against her neck. Once Quinn's breathing is somewhat normal and the tears have ceased to flow does she pull back from Rachel.

"Rachel, I promise I will tell you everything Friday evening." Quinn looks down trying to hold back more tears that are threatening to fall. Rachel puts a finger under Quinn's chin and lifts her head up until they are looking eye to eye.

"Quinn I don't want you to rush into something you are not ready to tell."

"Rachel, its fine I'll tell you on Friday."

Quinn gets off the bed and moves a little ways away from Rachel then turns to look at her once more. "Did you drive here?"

"Yes."

"Well then I will walk you to your car as it's late and we both need our sleep since tomorrow is Monday."

The two girls walk to Rachel's car in silence. Quinn turns and looks at Rachel, "You know I never thought it would be like this between us, I mean us being friends. Maybe if I knew you were such a good friend I would have taken you up on that offer." Quinn gives Rachel a crooked smile and turns to walk away.

Rachel reaches out and grabs Quinn by the wrist. She pulls the other girl back to her so they are standing closer to each other than they were a moment earlier.

"Quinn don't put yourself down, you're a pretty good friend yourself." And with that Rachel places a quick kiss on her cheek and then gets in her car and drives home. Quinn watches her go and when she is sure she is gone she reaches a hand up and ghosts over where Rachel kissed her.

Quinn goes back up to her room and falls soundly asleep.

The rest of the week seems to blur by and soon Friday is here and Quinn is nervous. She skips the last class of the day and goes and does her make up for The Phantom. Soon it is time for Glee and Quinn, who is already in the auditorium waits for the phone call from Sam telling her it's a go. Quinn gets the call moments later. "Quinn get ready were the first one's on and Santana has already dealt with Finn."

"Ok thanks Sam."

Quinn gets into position waits for Rachel to join her. She doesn't look at her in order for her reaction to the prosthetic and make up to be effective.

The music starts and Quinn immediately starts singing her voice raw and deep, full of the warring emotions she has been feeling since that kiss on Sunday night.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
>Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!<br>Down that path into darkness deep as hell! "

Quinn turns so that Rachel can see her face and the shock of what is before her shows in her eyes.  
>"Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?<br>Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face! "  
>Quinn is pouring everything she has into making this performance go well, she is lost in the character and what she feels.<br>"Hounded out by everyone!  
>Met with hatred everywhere!<br>No kind word from anyone!  
>No compassion anywhere!<br>Christine, Christine ...  
>Why, why ...? "<p>

The bitter anguish cuts through on Quinn's last notes and she sounds as if she is almost in tears.

Sam watches from the wings and waits for his moment. He looks out at the glee club and smiles as they all seem to be enraptured with the performance unraveling in front of them.

Rachel's voice rings in the auditorium and the sound of it sends chills up Quinn's spine.

"Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?  
>Am I now to be prey to your<br>lust for flesh?"

Quinn walks closer to Rachel as she sings. And with every step she takes it feels as if her heart might beat out of her chest.

"That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me  
>the joys of the flesh ... "<p>

Quinn reaches out a shaking had to touch Rachel's cheek but Rachel pulls back.

"This face - the infection  
>which poisons our love ... "<p>

Quinn's voice is breaking and she's almost crying.

Rachel turns back toward her Phantom as he starts to sing.

"This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing ...  
>A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ...<br>Pity comes too late - turn around  
>and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes! "<p>

On the last line Quinn pulls Rachel to her in a gesture that comes across as angry to the audience but Quinn is gentle.

Rachel moves past her Phantom as if she can't stand to be near him.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now ...  
>It's in your soul that the true distortion lies"<p>

Quinn bows her head but looks up when she see's Sam make his entrance.

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! "

Quinn moves slowly toward Sam.

"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!  
>I had rather hoped that you would come.<br>And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night! "

Sam wants his performance to be on par with Quinn's so he draws on whatever source of anguish he can find and sings.  
>"Free her!<br>Do what you like only free her!  
>Have you no pity? "<p>

Quinn smiles scarily.  
>"Your lover makes a passionate plea!<p>

"Please Raoul it's useless."

"I love her!  
>Does that mean nothing?<br>I love her!  
>Show some compassion ... "<p>

Anger bubbles up in Quinn as she growls at Sam.  
>"The world showed no compassion to me! "<p>

"Christine ...  
>Christine ...Let me see her ... "<p>

Quinn motions as if to come in while singing the next line  
>"Be my guest, sir ... "<p>

She stalks forward slowly as if hunting her prey.

"Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
>Did you think that<br>I would harm her?  
>Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours? "<p>

With that line said Quinn throws the noose around Sam's neck and proceeds to pull it tight. Rachel having never seen this scene is a little worried.  
>"Order your fine horses now!<br>Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
>Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine ... "<p>

Quinn turns to look at Rachel and the emotions she feels for the girl she channels into the next lines of the song.

"Start a new life with me -  
>Buy his freedom with your love!<br>Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
>This is the choice -<br>This is the point of no return!"

The next part was just a blur to the three on stage. Their voices melded in harmony and each one brought some emotion boiling to the surface.

Quinn is breathing heavily when she growls out. "You try my patience - make your choice! " She pulls the noose around Sam's neck which makes him choke but then she loosens it when Rachel slowly begins to walk toward her.

"Pitiful creature of darkness ...  
>What kind of life have you known ...?<br>God give me courage to show you, you are not alone ... "

Rachel is standing in front of her Phantom when she places her hand on his neck and pulls him in and kisses him.

Quinn shuts her eyes relishing in the only kiss she will receive from Rachel Berry. The two pull away from each other and Quinn's eyes are shining with tears.

Rachel see's the tears in her Phantoms eyes and pulls him in for another kiss. Quinn breaks the kiss when she hears the drums.

She is crying and trying to stay in character.

"Take her - forget me - forget all of this ...  
>Leave me alone - forget all you've seen ... "<p>

Rachel runs to Sam and un does the noose from his neck.  
>Go now - don't let them find you!<br>Take the boat – swear to me never to tell…

Quinn breaths deeply as she sings the nest line, trying her best to hold it together till the end.

"The secret you know of the angel in hell !"

Rachel spares a look at her Phantom before throwing her arms around Sam and kissing him on the cheek.

"Go now… Go now and leave me!" Rachel and Sam disappear off stage.

Quinn sinks to her knees on the stage floor.

"Masquerade ...  
>Paper faces on parade ...<br>Masquerade ...  
>Hide your face so the world will never find you ...<br>Christine, I love you ... "

Quinn's heart breaks as she knows this will be the end of all that has been between her and Rachel. She listens as Sam and Rachel sing off stage.

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime ...  
>say the word and I will follow you ...<br>Share each day with me ...  
>... each night ...<p>

... each morning ..."

Quinn is now standing and has grabbed a giant candle sconce and approaches the three mirrors on one side of the stage as she sings the final lines.

"You alone can make my song take flight -  
>it's over now, the music of the night! ..."<p>

As the words leave her lips Quinn brings up the sconce and hits the far right mirror. It creates cracks but doesn't shatter. She hits the far left one and the same thing happens. She hits the middle one and it breaks leaving her her exit. Quinn walks through the mirror as the music wanes. Brittany walks on the now empty stage and picks up the Phantoms mask. Then the lights of the auditorium go dim.

Rachel and Sam walk out onto the stage to the applause of their peers Quinn as the Phantom is nowhere to be found. Then the doors to the auditorium burst open and a very out of breath Finn walks into the auditorium.

Mr. Schue looks at Rachel. "If Finn wasn't here then who was playing the role of the Phantom?"

Rachel shakes her head, not knowing the answer to the question but desperately wanting to know as that one kiss ignited more passion than she had ever felt with Finn.

The Glee club is in chaos for the next 45 minutes which gives Quinn enough time to remove the Phantom costume and apply the simple makeup needed for Shiloh Wallace's outfit.

Quinn walks into the auditorium and she can feel everyone looking at her. She walks up to Mr. Schue who looks at her like he can't place who she is and she thinks that the blood smeared on her arms and chest is kind of freaking him out.

"Mr. Schue if you don't mind I would like to perform."

Everyone is looking at her strangely except for Sam. Sam knows what to do and ushers everyone into their seats and then turns the house lights off and leaves the stage lights on. Sam stays in the lighting booth because he needs to direct the spotlight on Quinn when she is walking out into the audience

Quinn takes her place on stage as the music cues up. She keel's down. The music starts and she waits for her start.

"Years.  
>It's been so many years.<br>Resenting the years in my heredity.

Oh, I have hated and loved you  
>I have hidden behind you<br>but I finally see."

As the music grows louder Quinn stands and begins to make her way off the stage and to the front doors of the auditorium.

"You, I've mistaken for destiny  
>but the truth is my legacy is not up to my genes.<br>True, though the imprint is deep in me  
>it will always be up to me.<br>Up to me."

Quinn is now past the glee club members but keeps on walking.

"Oh, ohhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh.  
>Free at last."<p>

Quinn pauses to look back at the club and then continues walking a slight smile on her face

"Oh, ohhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh.  
>Free at last!"<p>

Quinn holds the last note of the song and spares one more look back. The music continues to play as she walks out of the auditorium and into the bright light outside. Quinn doesn't feel like going back inside and dealing with everything so she decides to go home. She doesn't even want to think about what might come about from what has happened.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it. Review and let me know your thoughts!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and put alerts on my story. It's fire for my muse and makes me want to put up a new chapter, so as thanks here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Rachel is looking around bewildered. Who was that girl that just performed? She was pretty sure that it wasn't anyone she knew. So she does the only thing she can do, she confronts Sam.<p>

"Sam who was that?"

Sam shrugs his shoulders trying to play it off, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, I'm talking about the girl who was here just a moment ago. Who is she?"

Sam sighs, "Rachel look I would love to tell you but that is completely up to that person, not me. I'm sorry."

Rachel glares at Sam but goes back to join the other Glee club members as they still have more performances to get through.

Meanwhile Quinn has made it home. She takes off all of the prosthetics and make up and then jumps in the shower to try and calm down and gather her thoughts on how to proceed.

Back at McKinley the Glee club has finished all of the musical numbers for the day and the rest have been postponed till Monday. Finn and Rachel are talking outside.

"What the hell Rachel? You kissed someone who wasn't me? Are you trying to play games with me?"

Finn's anger is becoming really apparent to Santana who is watching the duo closely.

"No that's not…"

Rachel doesn't even get to finish her sentence before she sees a hand coming toward her face. She hears a resounding skin on skin smack but doesn't feel pain. She opens her eyes which she closed in fear to find that Santana took the blow for her.

"What the hell Finn, you would really stoop so low as to hit a girl?

Santana looks at Brittany who currently has the phone to her ear.

Quinn's cell phone starts to ring as she finishes pulling on her black calf high boots which compliment her simple outfit, which consists of a white tank top, dark skinny jeans, and a grey hoodie. She answers the phone quickly.

"Hello?"

"Quinn we need you. Finn tried to hit Rachel."

Quinn doesn't hear another word. She simply hangs up the phone and runs for the garage. Instead of going for her car, she goes for her dirt bike. She hasn't used it since she and Brittany last raced but it's in good shape. She pulls the tarp from the bike, quickly grabs her helmet and a pair of goggles. She rolls her bike out of the garage and hops on. It starts with a loud roar. The Quinn is tearing off down the street to McKinley High.

Santana looks to Brittany to confirm whether or not Quinn is coming. She shrugs her shoulders and Santana sighs hoping her friend comes. Finn is now hurling insults at the smaller brunette, and it seems the girl is going to collapse to the ground but Brittany is there.

Everyone's attention swivels from Finn and Santana to the loud roar of a dirt bike that is now racing toward them.

Quinn pulls the bike up and brakes coming to a stop a few feet from Finn. She stops the bike and gets off setting it gently to the ground. Quinn walks quickly to Finn and before anyone can blink her fist is colliding with his face. Mind you no one knows its Quinn as she has on her helmet, except for Brittany.

"What the fuck Finn? How could you lay a hand on her?"

Quinn lashes out again with a vicious knee to the chin. Santana grabs Quinn by the arms and drags her away from the fallen footballer. Santana whispers to Quinn, "Easy there tiger, you don't want to go to jail for manslaughter so chill."

Quinn relaxes into Santana's arms before she pulls away. She leans in and whispers, "Tell Brittany I've gone to the track, and she'll know how to find me."

With that the blonde gets back on her bike and rides away. Rachel stare's stunned. "What just happened?"

Santana smirks, "I think that would be your knight in shining armor. Now Berry, let's ditch this freak and head out."

The three girls walk to Santana's car although Rachel is a little apprehensive. And in that time no one moves to help Finn. Not a single person.

Once they are in the car Santana turns to Brittany, "So we have to go to the track. Where is it?"

Brittany's face lights up at the mention of the track. "Oh it's just past my dance studio. I'll tell you more once we pass it."

So Santana drive to Brittany's dance studio and then Brittany says, "See that giant tire sign up the street? The one that reminds me of a giant donut? That's where the track is."

So Santana drives into the parking lot and all three girls get out of the car. Brittany squeals and runs off. So Santana and Rachel are left alone to walk up to the bleachers. Sure enough they notice a lone rider out on the track, the same rider that saved Rachel. Both girls sit in silence before Santana turns to Rachel. "You know you are settling with Finn."

Rachel looks at Santana. "What?"

"You heard me Rachel. You're settling for the first guy who shows a remote interest in you. I know you're afraid to be single but there is someone out there who really loves you and won't drag you down."

"Who?"

Santana shakes her head. "I can't tell you that."

The two girls turn back to look at the track in time to see the rider, who Santana knows is Quinn go flying off her bike and land with a thud on her back. Brittany is there and quickly goes to help Quinn. She helps the other blonde to stand. Brittany pulls of her helmet. "Quinn you need to go home. After a fall like that you need to take some meds and put some ice on that." Quinn nods her head and then picks up her bike. She gets on and rides home.

Rachel turns to Santana, "Do you think that person is going to be okay?'

"Yeah Rach, I'm sure the rider will be fine." The two girls sit in silence and watch Brittany ride for awhile more. Then once they are done, Santana drives Rachel home. "Berry do me a favor and open up your eyes and ears and notice everyone around you and you might notice what you have been overlooking."

Rachel watches Santana drive away and then a thought occurs to her, Quinn said she would tell her what was wrong today. So she pulls out her phone and calls Quinn.

Quinn hears her phone ringing and groans as she pulls her sore body out of bed.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, hi it's Rachel. You said you would talk to me today about what's been going on."

Quinn sighs knowing this moment has been coming. "Yeah sure Rach, come on over and we'll talk."

* * *

><p>You know what to do. Hit that little button and leave me a review. If you do i'll post the next chapter sooner!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Should have the next one up soon! :)

* * *

><p>Quinn waits for Rachel patiently; when she hears the doorbell ring she hobbles down the stairs to answer the door. She opens the door and comes face to face with the girl that has been plaguing her thoughts.<p>

"Hey Rachel."

"Hey Quinn."

"Well let's go up to my room and I'll try to explain things to you." Quinn motions for Rachel to walk into the house and up the stairs. Quinn follows behind her leaning heavily on the stair rail.

Once they are both in Quinn's room Rachel turns to hug Quinn, Quinn tries to backpedal away from her but ends up tripping over a book she left on the floor. Quinn hits the floor and whimpers in pain at the jolt that runs through her shoulder. Rachel is by her in seconds.

"Quinn what's wrong? Tell me where it hurts?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Just help me to my bed Rachel and I'll show you."

Rachel helps Quinn walk to her bed. Once Quinn is sitting on her bed she reaches down and proceeds to pull the baggy white shirt she is wearing over her head. It takes her a moment as the movements she has to go through to get the shirt of make her left shoulder and side scream in agony. Once the shirt is off Quinn is sitting there in a sports bra and boy shorts.

"Rachel come here, I'll show you why I freaked when you tried to hug me." Quinn watches as Rachel tentatively walks over then Quinn turns so she can see her back. Starting on Quinn's left shoulder a huge dark bruise spreads down her side and some of her back.

"Oh my god Quinn, what happened?"

Quinn turns back around to face Rachel. "I fell."

Rachel looks at Quinn suspiciously. "You fell?"

"Yes Rachel I fell. Although I fell off a motorcycle going about 25 miles an hour on dirt track and landed on my back. But yes I did fall."

Rachel is staring at Quinn, "Wait are you telling me you were on a dirt bike today? Were you at McKinley with it?"

Quinn hangs her head, "Yes I was at McKinley and I was the one who beat up Finn. I just can't believe he would stoop so far as to hit a girl. If you're upset with me for that you can go if you want, I completely understand."

Quinn feels tears threaten to fall and she can't bear to look at the brunette who has stolen her heart. Quinn feels the bed shift and then feels a hand under her chin lifting it up. She looks up into the eyes of Rachel Berry expecting loathing but what she finds is caring and compassion. Rachel pulls Quinn into a light hug, being very careful of the other girl's bruises. Quinn lets out a shaky breath and then pulls away. "Ok now that that is over how were the musical performances?"

"Well ours was good but the person who ended up playing the Phantom wasn't Finn and I desperately want to know who it was. And then there was a girl who performed, I don't even think I know who it was. She was wearing a dark dress, a cameo necklace and had black straight hair and blood all over her. Her performance was chilling but at the same time liberating. I really want to know who she was."

Quinn gets up from the bed and hobbles over to her desk. She opens the first drawer on the right and pulls out a picture of her as Shiloh Wallace and Sam. She then walks back over to the bed and sits down. The she hands Rachel the picture while saying, "I'm glad you liked my performance I was a little nervous doing it."

Rachel's eyes go wide at the sight of the picture. "Quinn…that was you? But how? It didn't even look like you."

Quinn smiles, "Never underestimate the power of makeup. It can do wonders."

Rachel looks at Quinn and yawns. Quinn turns and looks at the clock on her bedside table, and see's it reads 11:36 pm. "Rachel would you like to stay here for the night? I mean it's really late and your probably tired…" Quinn is cut off when Rachel places a finger against her lips.

"I would love to stay Quinn, but I don't really have anything to wear."

"I'm sure I could find you something to wear in all the clothes I have."

After Quinn has found some pj's for Rachel and she has changed the two girls are sitting on the bed just enjoying each other's company.

"Quinn why did you come back to school today?"

"Brittany called me."

Rachel shook her head. "No its more than that, you came back for another reason."

Quinn sighs, "I came back to help you. I can't believe he would do something so stupid. I'm surprised Santana didn't do something."

"I think Santana was protecting me. Which is a little odd because she's always been so mean to me."

"Well she better because you mean so much to me." Quinn mumbles under her breath.

Rachel looks at Quinn oddly, "What did you say?"

"We should probably get some sleep."

Rachel looks at Quinn who is still just wearing a sports bra and boy shorts. "Do you want help putting on a shirt?"

"No I think it would hurt too much to do that at the moment, so I'm just going to sleep like this if you don't mind."

"No just do whatever is more comfortable."

Quinn and Rachel both get under the covers after Quinn hobbles over and turns off the light. The two girls are lying face to face when Quinn whispers.

"Rachel I want you to know that you should never have to settle, not for Finn or anyone else for that matter. You should follow your dreams and be the star I know you can be."

Rachel stares into Quinn's hazel eyes, "Thank you Quinn, thank you for believing in me."

And with that the two girls fall soundly asleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you all like this chapter! Thank you all for reading this so far! :D

* * *

><p>Quinn awakes the next morning with a hand resting on her rib cage and her legs entwined with someone else's. It takes a moment for her sleep addled brain to remember its Rachel. When she does remember she struggles to get out of bed because where her mind is currently headed, she's most likely going to kiss Rachel. Quinn ends up tumbling out of bed landing on her stomach but the impact still makes her clench her teeth in pain. Quinn pulls herself off the floor, grabs some clothes to change into and heads for the shower.<p>

Quinn gets undressed and steps into the shower. She turns on the water and lets it cascade over her, the heat of the water steaming up the bathroom. Quinn lays her head against the cool tile and begins to sing softly.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.<br>You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
>Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. "<p>

Quinn's tears mingle with the water from the shower. She feels as if her heart is breaking and there is nothing she can do about it. She slams her fist into the wall and winces inwardly at the pain it sends through her body. She continues the song though bitterness now laces her words.

"Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye. "<p>

Quinn finishes her shower and steps out grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. She steps toward the mirror which has fogged up and writes, "I Love you Rachel." She wipes it away and is left staring into her own eyes that seem cold and dead. She gets dressed and then dries her hair while singing softly.

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
>The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.<br>They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
>the feeling of belonging to your dreams.<br>Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye.<p>

And there are voices  
>that want to be heard.<br>So much to mention  
>but you can't find the words.<br>The scent of magic,  
>the beauty that's been<br>when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye.<p>

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye."<p>

When Quinn is finished with her song her hair is dried and she has put on the makeup she is wearing for the day and she is dressed. She steps out of the bathroom and stops by her room. Rachel is still sleeping soundly and not wanting to disturb her Quinn goes downstairs and starts to make pancakes.

Quinn is softly singing the chorus to Listen to Your Heart when she hears, "Hmmm, that smells really good Quinn."

Quinn finishes the last pancake and turns to find Rachel standing there in her pj's and she can't help but smile. "Well I'm glad to see you are up, I was afraid I'd have to wake you."

Rachel moves closer to Quinn," There's no need for that as you can see I'm awake and your cooking has made me hungry." Rachel pulls Quinn into a hug and it's all she can do not to whimper in pain. She hugs Rachel back tentatively, trying not to irritate her already hurting back. Rachel lets her go.

"You can sit at the table and I'll bring the pancakes to you."

Rachel sits and watches Quinn as she gets what she will need. She sets the table, with plates, silverware and glasses.

"What would you like to drink Rach?"

"Orange Juice sounds good if you have some." Quinn smiles and pulls out a carton of the stuff. She then pours each of them a glass. Once everything is ready she pulls the pancakes out of the oven where she has been keeping them warm and sets the plate on the table. Quinn sets the plate on the table and then goes to sit in her chair at the table across from Rachel. Quinn grimaces as she sits and when she is finally seated she finds Rachel staring at her.

"What?"

"Quinn I'm so sorry I completely forgot about your injury. You should have told me I was hurting you."

"Its fine Rach, I have to work through the pain."

"Quinn that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. You should be resting and on pain killers, not working through the pain as you so eloquently put it."

Quinn got slightly tired hearing Rachel ramble so she cut a piece of her pancake that had syrup on it and put it in Rachel's mouth. Her face after Quinn did this was quite comical as she couldn't talk anymore. Once Rachel was finished she glared at Quinn, "That wasn't nice Quinn I could have choked."

"Yes but you didn't and you stopped talking about my injury which is a good thing because that fall kind of wounded my pride."

"Aww poor Quinn got her pride hurt."

Quinn glares at Rachel but can't help as she smiles. " Oh shush."

Quinn and Rachel finish breakfast and then Quinn turns to the brunette. "So what do you want to do? We could hang out and watch movies."

"That would be nice Quinn. I just have to go home and check in with my fathers and then I can come back. How about I come back at one ?"

Quinn looks up at the clock and see's it reads a little past eleven. "Ok one sounds good."

Quinn hates to see Rachel go but knows she will be back later in the day. Quinn sits in her room then decides to watch a movie on TV. She looks on demand and finds a movie that she has seen before, it's called Country Strong. She's watching and waiting for her favorite part, well more like her favorite song.

Finally her favorite scene comes on, it's the one near the end of the movie where Leighton Meester sings "Words I Couldn't Say." Since no one else is in the house Quinn picks up the remote and uses it like a microphone and sings along with Leighton.

"In a book, in a box, in the closet  
>In a line, in a song I once heard<br>In a moment on a front porch late one June  
>In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon<p>

There it was at the tips of my fingers  
>There it was on the tip of my tongue<br>There you were and I had never been that far  
>There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms<p>

And I let it all slip away

What do I do now that you're gone  
>No back up plan, no second chance<br>And no one else to blame  
>All I can hear in the silence that remains<br>Are the words I couldn't say

There's a rain that will never stop fallin'  
>There's a wall that I tried to take down<br>What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips  
>So I held back and now we've come to this<p>

And it's too late now

What do I do now that you're gone  
>No back up plan, no second chance<br>And no one else to blame  
>All I can hear in the silence that remains<br>Are the words I couldn't say

What do I do now that you're gone  
>No back up plan, no second chance<br>And no one else to blame  
>All I can hear in the silence that remains<br>Are the words I couldn't say"

Quinn sings the last note of the song and plops down on the couch but is startled out of her seat by clapping. She turns quickly around getting ready to throw the remote at whoever entered her house uninvited. She see's Rachel and brings down the remote.

"Jesus Rachel are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No I just heard you singing and had to see for myself, plus you left the front door unlocked which is not exactly the smartest thing to do. So what are you watching?"

"Oh just a movie about a country artist, its all fiction and its pretty sad. You probably don't want to watch it."

"Nonsense, lets watch It from the beginning."

So Quinn and Rachel sit on the couch together. Sometime during the movie the two become exceptionally close. Soon Rachel was curled up against Quinn her head resting on her shoulder. When the movie finishes Rachel buries her head in Quinn's neck.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just that movie was so sad. Kelly killed herself and Beau was so broken."

Rachel turns her head and looks up at Quinn, "Why out of all of the songs in that movie did you choose to sing, Words I Couldn't Say?"

Quinn looks down at the brunette currently curled into her side and contemplates lying but decides against it.

"Well I sang that song because it's true, there are moments when I didn't say what I wanted and now all that's left are those words. It's about not getting second chances to do what you wanted."

Quinn smiles sadly down at Rachel then her phone starts ringing on the table next to her.

"I remember when we kissed  
>I still feel it on my lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing.."<p>

Quinn grabs her phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Q, what's up?"

"Um nothing. Why are you calling me Santana?"

"Just wanted to remind you of the Masquerade Ball they are having at school next week since next week is Halloween."

"Right I completely forgot, but don't worry I will have something to wear."

"I was betting on it Quinn. Now are you going as the Phantom?"

"Yes, now I have to go since Rachel is here."

"Kay, toodles."

Quinn hangs up the phone and stares at it a moment before. Then she turns to Rachel, "So you know about the Masquerade Ball next week, right?"

Rachel nods her head and Quinn continues, "Well what are you going as?"

"Well I was going to go as Christine from the Phantom during the Masquerade scene, but since I don't think I'm going to be with Finn after what he tried to do I don't think I'm going at all."

"You should go, I'll meet you there since I'm going alone. I'll be dressed as Shiloh so you will be able to recognize me and we can dance the night away."

"Aww, what would I do without you Quinn?"

The rest of the day the girls spent just enjoying each other's company. But too soon evening came and Quinn had to bid Rachel goodnight. She pulled the other girl to her hugging her tightly not caring about her hurting back.

"Remember what I told you, Rachel."

"What to not settle or listen to my heart?"

Quinn watches as Rachel pulls away from her.

" Yes Quinn I heard you singing this morning and it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever woken up to."

Rachel quickly steps back into Quinn's personal space and kisses her on the cheek, then gets in her car and drives home.

Quinn stands there thinking next Friday and that Ball can't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>You know what to do. Hit that button and tell me how you like the story! Reviews make me happy!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you all like this chapter and i want to send a thank you out to RUMad. Thanks for giving me feed back on my ideas. It helped me get things in order. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>For Quinn the rest of the week drags on like molasses. The only thing that keeps her sane is being able to see Rachel every day. Quinn decides to sing something in Glee just because she feels the need to express herself. She can't keep everything bottled inside, it's just not good for a person. So as Friday draws closer Quinn decides on a song then calls up a friend to help her sing it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Puck, its Quinn."

" Hey Baby Mama."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay easy there tiger. Now what do you need from the Puckasaurus?"

"I need you to sing something with me in Glee club on Thursday."

"Wait its already Tuesday and you expect me to learn a song and sing it with you on Thursday?"

"Yes Puck that is exactly what I am asking of you."

"Alright I'll do it but what song is it?"

"The song is called Intuition and its by Selena Gomez."

"What! I am not singing a Selena Gomez song! It will hurt my badass reputation."

"Puck, I'm not having you sing Selena's lines, I'm having you sing the guys lines. There are two people singing in the song. Now go listen to it and give me a call back."

"Alright, will do."

Puck hangs up and Quinn is left to wait. About a half an hour later Quinn's phone vibrates.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, its Puck. I'll do it on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"You tell me who we are singing this for or why."

Quinn sighs, "Alright I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone and I mean it."

"Ok Puckasaurus promises to keep your secret. Now spill."

"I'm kind of singing this for Rachel."

"As in Rachel Berry?"

"What other Rachel do we know? Yes that Rachel! Now remember you won't tell anyone about this right?"

"Right, my lips are sealed."

Quinn gets off the phone with Puck and then pulls out her keyboard out of her closet. She then sets it up and begins working in Garage Band to make a track similar to what Selena is using in the original. Quinn is finally happy with it Wednesday evening. Right as she is about to start practicing she gets a call on her cell. " I - I love you like a love song baby, I -I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-peat." The song I Love You Like a Love Song blares in the quiet of her room and Quinn scrambles for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, I need you."

"Where are you Rachel? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"I'm at the park by the school."

"Ok hold on I'll be there soon."

Quinn grabs her keys and runs out the door keeping Rachel on the line as she hops into the car. Quinn starts her car and puts her phone on speaker. "Ok Rachel I'm coming for you."

"Please hurry Quinn."

Quinn drove as fast as she could to the park where Rachel was. When she got there she hurriedly parked her car and then ran in search of Rachel.

"Rachel! Where are you?"

Quinn hears a quite, "I'm over here," and runs toward the source.

She finds Rachel huddled under a tree, her face tear streaked. Quinn wordlessly pulls the other girl to her. Rachel sobs into her shoulder while saying, "I broke up with Finn."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah except he tried to hurt me."

Quinn tenses and growls, "I'll personally kill him the next time I see him."

"You don't have to his Mom already punished him, I think he's grounded till next year."

"I don't care. He still should suffer."

"Quinn can we not talk about him anymore."

"Sure."

Rachel looks tentatively at Quinn, "Can I go to your house?"

"Of course you can Rachel, you're always welcome."

"Will your mother mind?"

"No she's away on a business trip for two weeks." With that said Quinn walks Rachel to her car and then drives home. The two girls walk quietly up to Quinn's room. Once Rachel is settled on Quinn's bed Quinn turns to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, just do whatever it was that you were doing before I got here."

"Alright." Quinn sits down at the computer and presses play and soon the melody she had put together is streaming out of the speakers. Rachel looks up at Quinn and watches her.

Quinn then grabs her microphone and begins to sing.

"I feel like I'm walking in the sky  
>Whoa Whoa<br>Yesterday, tears were in my eyes  
>Whoa Whoa"<p>

There is a little smile playing at the corners of Rachel's mouth as Quinn sings.

"Have a bad day, yeah I've been there before  
>But I keep my head up so I don't have those anymore<br>I made a choice to be the best that I could ever be  
>Gotta stay positive, ignore the negativity<p>

I'm gonna follow my intuition  
>Telling myself to listen<br>Everything's gonna be OK  
>It's gonna be a good day<br>Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa  
>It's gonna be a good day<br>Follow my Intuition  
>It's gonna be good day<p>

I gotta go with what feels right  
>Whoa whoa<br>Don't always need a reason why  
>Whoa whoa<p>

What's the problem?  
>Compared to the weight of the world<br>Quit trying to please every man, woman, boy and girl  
>Better pick up the pace<br>There ain't no time to waste  
>Tomorrow's never promised so I started living for today<p>

I'm gonna follow my intuition  
>Telling myself to listen<br>Everything's gonna be OK  
>It's gonna be a good day<br>Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa  
>It's gonna be a good day<br>Follow my Intuition  
>It's gonna be good day<p>

All I know is that I just gotta let go  
>Let it come back it's always easy to know<br>Sometimes it's just gets so confusing  
>Feel like I don't know what I'm doing<p>

But I trust in my heart and in the end  
>It turns out to be better than when it begins<br>You see what's meant to be it's gonna happen  
>You know it's gonna be a good day"<p>

By the end of the song Quinn isn't just singing the song, she's singing to Rachel

"Gonna follow my intuition  
>I said it's gonna be a good day<br>Everything's gonna be OK  
>It's gonna be a good day<br>Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa  
>It's gonna be good day<br>I follow my intuition  
>It's gonna be good day<br>Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa  
>It's gonna be good day<br>I follow my intuition"

Quinn finishes the song and then plops down on her bed, laying down next to Rachel. Rachel peers down at Quinn.

"Well that certainly looked like fun."

"That's because it was fun silly."

"But why were you singing it anyways?"

"Because I'm going to sing it in Glee club tomorrow."

"Even the rap parts?" Rachel can't keep from laughing after she says that.

"No of course not, Puck is going to sing those parts."

Rachel is leaning over Quinn and the two are just staring at each other. It wouldn't take that much effort for Quinn to lean up and kiss Rachel, but she refrains. Instead she says , "We should probably either both get to bed, or I should take you home. Which would you prefer?"

Rachel looks down at Quinn, "Well if you don't mind I would rather stay here with you. I don't want to go home and deal with my fathers. I don't want them to bombard me with questions."

"Alright then since you are going to be staying here we should get ready for bed."

Both girls move off the bed and get ready for bed. Soon the two are laying next to each other in Quinn's bed. Rachel rolls onto her side so she is looking at Quinn.

"Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you for today."

"It was nothing Rachel."

"It was something Quinn. No one has ever dropped everything for me."

Quinn looks over at Rachel and see's tears glistening unshed in the brunette's eyes. Quinn can't take seeing the other girl cry so she pulls her closer, to comfort her.

"Rachel, were friends and that's what friends do for each other."

"I know I just can't believe that it's you that's become my friend. You've really changed."

Quinn mumbles into Rachel's hair, "You don't know how much."

The two girls fall asleep soon after, entwined in each other's arms.

The next morning Quinn luxuriates waking up in Rachel's arms pretending that they were together and not just friends. Soon Quinn's alarm is going off and Rachel groans as she covers her ears.

"Make it stop, please…..my ears are going to start bleeding."

Quinn laughs and turns off the alarm, then hops out of bed. She pulls the bedding off as well. Rachel curls up into a little ball while covering her head with a pillow.

"I don't want to get up yet."

"You should its already six thirty in the morning."

And with that Rachel sits up in bed, eyes wide open.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I slept that long. And I have nothing to wear, I can't go to school wearing the clothes I wore yesterday."

Quinn smirks at Rachel. "I'm sure I can find something in my closet that will work for you."

Quinn goes through her clothes until she finds what she is looking for. She pulls out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a grey flowing tank top and a pair of beige heels. She hands the clothes to Rachel who looks at them apprehensively.

"Put them on Rachel, then come back out here and I'll do your hair and makeup."

Rachel disappears into the bathroom. Quinn has finished getting dressed and is looking herself over in the mirror. She has on a pair of red skinny jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of black leather booties. Quinn turns around when she see's Rachel in the mirror. Quinn's eyes about bug out of her head when she sees how the other girl looks in her clothes. She almost looks like a different person.

"So what do you think Quinn?"

"I think I should lend you my clothes more often."

"What you don't think I have style?"

"No I just think you look good in them is all. Now come sit down and I'll do your makeup."

Rachel obediently sits down in front of Quinn. Quinn knows she doesn't need much make up to bring out Rachel's features. She uses a pallet of earth tones, mainly bronze's and different shades of green. Then she applies some eyeliner and her final touch is some lipstick. Quinn then works on giving Rachel's hair some curl. By the time she is done Rachel looks like something out of a magazine, but it's time for them to be heading to school. Quinn grabs her fedora and bag and then the two girls head to Quinn's car. Quinn watches Rachel walk in the heels she lent her and is surprised at how well she is doing in them.

Quinn and Rachel drive to school in silence with only the sound of the radio to keep them company. The song Teenagers by Hayley Williams fills the car and Quinn hums along to the song. The two arrive at school and Quinn gets out of the car but Rachel sits inside. Quinn is debating on whether or not to drag her new friend out of the car when Rachel gets out. The two lock eyes over the top of the car and then walk into school. Heads swivel and eyes seem to be glued to the two girls as they enter McKinley High. Quinn and Rachel part ways with a look traveling between the two that neither can decipher. They don't see each other until later in the day at Glee . When Rachel walks into Glee Kurt does a double take then exclaims, "Who are you and what have you done with Rachel? And who dressed you?"

"Its still the same old me and I'm not going to tell who picked my outfit." Rachel smiles and makes her way to her seat.

Quinn walks into Glee club and realizes she is the last one to arrive. Kurt's mouth drops open when he sees her pants. "Quinn, what in the world has happened to your wardrobe selection?"

"Nothing, I just decided to wear some of the stuff I only wear out of school."

Mr. Schue walks into the classroom and everyone falls silent. "Ok today.."

Quinn cuts him off, "Mr. Schue?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"I was wondering if I could sing a song?"

"Sure."

And with that Quinn has the stage. She motions for Puck to come to the front of the class. Quinn pulls out her ipod and speakers out of her back pack and sets them on the piano. She presses play and soon the melody she created is heard over the speakers.

Quinn is immediately animated by the music and is using the floor like a stage and really performing and so is Puck. She can't keep a smile off her face as she dance's and sings because at that moment it seems like nothing can go wrong. By the end of the song all the Glee club members are dancing around the room. When the last notes of the song fade away the clapping starts. Quinn blushes and ducks her head. Puck comes over and claps her on the back and she smiles up at him and mouths, "Thank You." The two return to their seats along with the rest of the Glee club members. For Quinn the rest of Glee races by and soon they are all leaving. Quinn heads out of the choir room, her mind on tomorrow evening and how she is going to meet Rachel so she doesn't hear the clack of heels on the floor coming up behind her. She whirls around when she feels a hand on her arm and comes face to face with Rachel.

"Hey."

"Hi Rach."

"So I was wondering if I could get a ride home and then I could change and give you your clothes back."

"Of course I will give you a ride home but I won't take the clothes back. They look much better on you anyways."

Rachel blushes and its her turn to duck her head. The two head to Quinn's car and then drive to Rachel's house. Quinn pull's into the Berry's drive way and then turns off the car. Rachel looks at her questioningly.

"What? I'm not going to just drop you off. I'm going to get out of the car and walk you to the door like a normal friend." Even as the words were coming out of her mouth Quinn knew that's not what normal friends do but she would take all the time she had with Rachel. The two walk to the door and once they get there and they stand there quietly it becomes awkward. Quinn gives Rachel a small smile and then turns to walk away but is pulled back by Rachel and then she is enveloped in a hug.

Rachel buries her head into Quinn's neck. "Thank you Quinn, for everything."

Quinn has to struggle not to moan as she feels Rachel's breath hot on her neck, and pulls away a little just to put some distance between the two of them .

"You're welcome Rachel." Quinn slips out of the hug but holds the other girls hand and gently squeezes it before stepping back and turning and walking back to her car.

Quinn gets in her car and then puts her head on the steering wheel. She takes a deep breath and then turns on the car. The radio comes to life along with the car and the chorus to Love the Way You Lie fills the car.

"just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>that's alright because i like the way it hurts<br>just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>that's alright because i love the way you lie<br>i love the way you lie"

Quinn changes the channel before the song can go any further. She wipes away the tears that have formed in her eyes and then drives home, all the while her mind is filled with apprehensions on what will happen at the Masquerade Ball.

* * *

><p>Review and i'll get you the next chapter faster! :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! New chapter!

* * *

><p>Quinn decided to skip school on Friday to clear her head and get ready for the ball. She also spent some of the time practicing another song she would sing, but she had to work on lowering her vocal range and not hitting high notes or she might give herself away. She decided to sing Numb by Linkin Park but then decided to shake it up and have it be a dub step remix. She put on the mask and prosthetics she would be singing in and then practiced until her voice was raw. But the rawness of her voice gave her that edge of gravel to her voice that would disguise it enough when she was talking. The rest of the day was spent watching movies, relaxing and not using her voice.<p>

She got a text from Rachel after school let out.

"Quinn where were you? I missed you today."

Quinn typed back, "I'm sorry , I was getting ready for the dance and spending a day alone."

" Are you okay? Do you want me to come over? Are you still going to the dance?"

"Woah easy there. Yes I'm fine, no don't come over I know you need to get ready for the dance. And I told you I would be there and I won't let you down."

"Ok Quinn, I'll see you there."

Quinn shut her phone and set it aside then she pulled out the Masquerade costume. It looked exactly like the one Gerard Butler wore in the movie The Phantom of the Opera and Quinn was immensely proud of all of her hard work. She finishes buttoning the last button on the jacket and then turns to look at herself in the full length mirror. The light glitters off Quinn's eyes, the brown contacts making her eyes look like molten pools. Quinn settles in to wait for the town car to come and pick her up. She wasn't taking the chance of driving her own car and having the car give her away. The clock shows seven pm when Quinn hears a honk outside. She peeks out of the window and sees the town car in her driveway. She darts outside and swiftly gets into the car. The drive to the school is spend in tumultuous silence for Quinn. The car pulls up to the school and Quinn sits in the car steeling her nerves to get out of the car. She turns to the driver and says, "I'll call you when I need you." Her voice comes out low and gravelly and it's a tad painful for her to speak but she does then she exits the car. Quinn takes a deep breath of the cool crisp air and then she walks to the gym where the dance is being held. Quinn walks into the darkness of the gym and immediately feels at home. Her eyes dart around the room and when she doesn't see Rachel she heads over to the refreshment table. She pours herself some punch and as she brings the cup to her lips she hears someone say , "Hey there handsome."

Quinn whirls around to find Santana standing there dressed as Elphaba from Wicked and Brittany next to her dressed as Glinda.

Quinn takes a drink then looks at Santana, "Do I know you?" Quinn's voice throws Santana for a loop but Brittany just smiles and says, "Q, what happened to your voice?"

Quinn smirks, only Brittany would know it was her. " I kinda killed it."

Santana laughs, "I'll say, you sound like a man. Now what song are you going to sing since Glee club is doing some of the music for this dance."

"I'm singing Numb by Linkin Park."

Their conversation grinds to a halt when they hear Mr. Schue on the microphone. " Ok so now we are going to get some live music going for you guys. Glee club members come to the side of the stage and list your song and your name."

Quinn looks at Santana but Santana is already a step ahead of her. "Its okay Q, I'll sign you up and I won't use your real name. But what name should I use?"

"Erik, use the name Erik."

With that Santana heads off with Brittany in tow. Quinn goes and stands to one side of the refreshment table. A little while later Santana is back.

"Q I tried to get you a spot lower on the list but they were taken so you are singing second, after Puck."

Quinn nods her head letting her friend know that she hear her. She then heads up toward the stage but far enough away that she doesn't look like she is waiting for something.

She listens as Puck sings Tiao Cruz's song Break Your Heart and she can't help but smile at how he makes the song his own.

Then her time comes as she see's Mr. Schue about to call her name she walks over to the stage and vaults up onto it. Mr. Schue looks at her warily.

"Mr. Schue just give me the mike, there are no introductions needed besides I didn't use my real name."

Mr. Schue looks puzzled, "Are you the same person that sang with Rachel and Sam?"

Quinn nods her head then takes the mike from Mr. Schue. She then pulls a cd out of her jacket pocket and hands it to him. He wordlessly walks over to the sound system and puts the cd in. The music starts and Quinn waits for her cue to start.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow"

Quinn's voice seems to have captivated people as they have started to gather around the stage. She scans the audience but doesn't see Rachel. She looks down at the stage closing her eyes and lets the melody wash over her.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<br>'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you.<br>Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you.<br>Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take."<p>

Quinn opens her eyes and looks out over the crowd as she continues to sing. Finally she spots Rachel in the back of the crowd. Quinn jumps off the stage and the crowd parts to let her through. She heads straight for Rachel as she sings.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you.<p>

And I know  
>I may end up failing too.<br>But I know  
>You were just like me with someone disappointed in you."<p>

Rachel seems to realize that something is happening as people part like the red sea and she looks to see why and sees the Phantom walking toward her.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware.<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you."<p>

Quinn holds the last note while extending her had toward Rachel. Rachel tentatively takes her gloved hand and Quinn pulls her closer then the two walk to the stage where Quinn sets the now off mike.

"Would you like to get something to drink?"

Rachel looks at the masked figure before her and smiles, " I would love that."

Quinn extends her arm for Rachel to take and the two walk to the refreshment table. Quinn doesn't see the figure lurking in the shadows by the table and when she is jerked roughly around she is stunned.

She looks into the angry eyes of Finn. "So you're the person that Rachel left me for." And before Quinn can blink a fist is coming at her face faster than she can react. Quinn stumbles from the impact of his hand against her head. A metallic taste fills her mouth and with a grimace she realizes its blood. Quinn staggers but holds her ground then growls, "Back off Finn before I make you regret what you just did."

Finn doesn't take her warning and steps into her personal space. This angers the blonde and she lashes out with some well placed moves that leave Finn on his knees and Quinn is about to deliver a blow to his head when Rachel grabs her arm.

"No, not like this." Quinn releases Finn and he rocks back onto his feet. Quinn pulls away from both Finn and Rachel then turns and rushes outside.

Quinn tries to control the anger inside and also the headache blossoming in her head. She leans against the nearest wall and takes in as much air as she can. She pulls her phone out and calls the driver and then she shuts her eyes and closes the rest of the world out, but too soon she is brought back by a hand on her arm. She opens her eyes to find Rachel standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"That was really brave of you."

"No that was more like stupidity."

Rachel moves closer to Quinn, "Yes but I thought it was brave and I want to reward you for your bravery."

Quinn gulps, "Reward me with what?"

"A kiss."

Then Rachel's lips are against Quinn freezes a moment before kissing back. Quinn puts a hand behind Rachel's neck and pulls her closer.

Rachel places a hand softly on Quinn's hip and the other on her lower back as the kiss intensifies. The two finally pull away when air is needed. Quinn leans her head back against the wall and sighs. She then looks back to the beautiful girl standing in front of her. Quinn knows in her heart of hearts that this can't go any farther until Rachel knows who she is.

"Rachel, this has to stop."

Rachel looks at Quinn like her heart is breaking but Quinn knows this has to be said. "This has to stop because you don't really know who I am. Just wait till Monday and I'll be the first one to perform a song in Glee club."

Rachel nods her head but a lone tear slides down her cheek.

Quinn reaches out and wipes away the tear. She pulls Rachel to her once more and kisses her softly trying to show her how much she loves her. She pulls away when her phone rings letting her know the car is here. She backs away but looks Rachel straight in the eye, "I'm not going to lie, I think you will hate me when you find out who I am, but I want you to know now that I love you and I have for a long time."

With that said Quinn walks swiftly away leaving behind a very confused Rachel. She gets in the car and then starts to cry. Once her tears have ceased she is at home. She gets out and pays the driver then heads up to her room to devise a plan for Monday. She takes of the costume and the makeup and showers. After thinking awhile she decides to concentrate on her outfit first. After some debate she pulls out her pair of Doc Martin boots, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black corset. Quinn runs a hand through her hair then the though comes to her to not only change up her wardrobe but her hair as well. And with that thought running through her head Quinn falls asleep, so she doesn't notice the ten text messages on her phone.

* * *

><p>Ok so i have a poll on my profile on what song Quinn should sing to Rachel in Glee club to out herself as the Phantom. Go vote and let me know!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so here is the next chapter but let me warn you, its not all hearts and rainbows. This is a chapter that is angsty. Just wanted to warn you all. It probably went this way because of what has been happening in my own life, my heart said it can't be that easy even in fiction. But anyways here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Quinn wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache so she gets out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom and downs two Advil with some water then trudges back to bed but not before grabbing her phone. She see's she has ten messages so she opens her phone and proceeds to read them<p>

**Quinn where are you?-R**

**Quinn are you coming?-R**

**Quinn is something wrong?-R**

**Q, Berry is looking for you.-S**

**Quinn you said you were coming and now I'm worried.-R**

**Where are you?-R**

**Q, Berry just threatened me. She really wants to know where you are.-S**

**Fine I guess you aren't coming.-R**

**I'm not going to forgive you for this.-R**

**Quinn I'm worried. No one knows where you are. Call me or text me to let me know if you are okay. I'm not mad at you anymore. Just let me know your okay.-R**

After Quinn finishes reading the texts she opens up a new message.

**Rachel, I'm sorry. Things came up and I wasn't able to make it. I feel horrible, I hope you can forgive me.-Q**

She hits send and then drags her body out of bed and works on getting ready for the day. Once she has gotten dressed and eaten breakfast she heads out to a hair salon a ways out of town. Quinn walks into the shop and an hour later she walks out with a drastic a-line, where the hair in the back is really short and the hair in the front comes to about her chin. Before heading home Quinn stops by a drug store and picks up pink hair dye.

When Quinn gets home she checks her phone and see's she has a message from Rachel. She immediately opens it.

Quinn, I'm glad to hear you are safe. You're forgiven.-R

Quinn smiles relieved that Rachel has forgiven her. She then sets about dying her hair an electric pink.

Quinn spends the rest of the weekend resting her voice and lazing about. She's not sure about what Monday will bring and she is worried but a part of her is thinking there is no way she will be able to ever go back to how things were.

Monday rolls around and Quinn is up early. She paints her nails black and then puts on black eyeliner, applying it thicker than she normally would. She tousles her hair to give it that wild look and then steps in front of her mirror to look at herself. The person looking back a Quinn doesn't look anything like she would ever have expected herself to look like. It's as if she oozes sex appeal. Quinn finishes up her morning routine and then heads to school early deciding to not take her car but her dirt bike. She pulls on a black leather jacket, her helmet, along with her backpack and then gets on the bike and heads to school. Quinn relishes in the ride because on her bike she feels unstoppable. She pulls into the school parking lot thankful that no one is here yet. She chains up her bike and then takes off the helmet, running a hand through her hair. She then pulls out a case and puts on her Mosley Tribes Raynes sunglasses. She normally doesn't wear them because they were so expensive but she figures since she's going all out today she might as well. Quinn perches herself on a wall outside of school and lounges there looking cool. She puts her headphones in and let's Adam Lamberts song If I Had You wash over her. She watches with hooded eyes as people trickle into school. She see's Santana standing in the parking lot with Brittany and watches as she lifts her phone to her ear. Quinn's phone rings moments later.

"Hello?"

"Hey Q, you at school yet?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I'll come to you."

And with that Quinn shuts her phone and eases herself of the wall and walks over to Santana. Santana and Brittany don't see her coming because they assume she is still in the parking lot. Quinn makes it seem like she is walking past Santana and bumps into her purposefully. Santana whirls on her but then takes a moment to take in the person's appearance. In that moment Quinn slides her sunglasses to rest on her head revealing to Santana that the person in front of her is in fact Quinn.

"What the hell Q? You look like something out of a punk music video. And you cut and dyed your hair. Oh geez Rachel is going to flip when she sees you."

"I'm planning on it."

"Well then tiger here's your chance. She just arrived."

Quinn looks across the parking lot and sure enough Rachel is walking into school. Quinn slips her sunglasses back on and then quickly walks toward Rachel. Again she makes like she is going to walk past the person but runs into them on purpose. Rachel stumbles a little but Quinn reaches out and steadies her. Rachel looks up and smiles. "Thank you, I'm sorry my mind was out of it. Are you new here? By the way I'm Rachel Berry."

Quinn can't help but laugh at the small brunette in front of her. Rachel looks at her with a scowl on her face. "I don't know what you find so funny."

Quinn smirks, "Nothings funny Berry, just the fact you don't know who I am. See you later." Quinn then walks off, adding an extra sway to her hips leaving a bewildered Rachel looking after her.

Quinn walks into the school and soon finds Puck in front of her.

"Hey my name is Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck." He waggles his eyebrows and tries to look sexy.

Quinn just pushes past him and keeps on walking.

Puck watches the girl go and thinks to himself, "What did I do? Most girls fall for that."

Quinn has almost succeeded in making it to her first class when she is bumped in the hallway hard enough for her to lose her footing a little. She turns to find who bumped into her and finds herself looking at Finn. The anger Quinn felt Friday evening comes bubbling back full force. Quinn pushes Finn hard and his back slams against the lockers. "Watch where the fuck your going, Neanderthal." Quinn decides that wasn't enough so she walks forward and grips Finn's shirt tightly in her hand while leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"If I ever hear of you mistreating Rachel Berry again you will have me to deal with." She releases Finn's shirt and then pushes him back against the lockers for good measure before walking away.

Quinn makes it through the rest of the day without having any more confrontations and not running into any of the other Glee club members.

It's now after school and Quinn is reluctant to go to the choir room but her feet seem to be walking there of her own accord. She enters the room and walks quietly to the piano and taps Brad on the shoulder. Quinn explains what she wants and Brad leaves so Quinn sits at the piano. She waits for Mr. Schue to enter the class. He goes to speak but Quinn begins to play the opening chords for Dancing Dirt into the Snow. Mr. Schue turns to the piano and looks at Quinn with a raised eyebrow. Quinn looks back at him but with her sunglasses on he can't see her eyes.

"I'm assuming you want to play a song?"

Quinn nods her head once in confirmation. "Well then your free to play."

Quinn runs her hands over the keys and begins to play.

"There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired, lonely place  
>Walls of insincerity<br>Shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can see, is that it was enchanting to meet you

You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
>Crossed the room, your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

One game question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder till I'm wide awake  
>I know I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say 'hey'<br>It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh

This night is flawless  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck

Dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you"

It's about halfway through the song that Rachel realizes exactly what is going on. She realizes that the person at the piano is the Phantom and that that person is a girl. And that girl is none other than Quinn Fabray.

"This is me praying that this was the very first page  
>Not where the storyline ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name  
>Until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<br>?Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you"<p>

Quinn looks up to see Rachel crying and shaking her head. The small brunette looks up at Quinn and whispers, "I can't love you, I'm not….." She shakes her head and just cries.

Quinn can't bear the thought that Rachel doesn't have the same feelings for her so she bolts from the room, tears streaming down her face. She rips her sunglasses from her face and drops them to the ground. She runs to her bike and drives home as fast as she can. When she finally enters her home her breathing has become choked and the tears haven't stopped. She goes up to her mom's room and goes to the closet. She pulls out a small case and opens it. She takes out the small gun and holds it steadily in her hand the weight of it a comfort. Quinn knows everything about the gun in her hand, as she was there with her mom when she picked it out. It is a Glock 26 the gun more commonly known as the baby glock. She checks the magazine and sure enough it's got ten rounds in it. Quinn doubts she'll need all ten; just one will do the trick.

Quinn carries the gun back to her room with her then puts her iPod on play. The song Home comes on and she softly sings along as she pulls out her phone. She dials Santana's number and then puts the phone up to her ear. It rings and rings until she hears the beep and she leaves a message.

"San I just can't go on, I'm breaking and after all of this is over I think I'll finally be home. Take care of Brittany and know that I love you. You were a great friend."

Quinn hangs up the phone after leaving her message and then lays down on the floor. She decides to send Rachel a text, it's simple and finite but the meaning won't become clear until later.

**I'm going home. I love you.-Q **

She sends the message then throws her phone away from her. She brings the barrel of the gun to rest above her heart, knowing that a shot to the head won't necessarily kill her but a shot to the heart will end it all.

After Quinn ran out of the room Santana leaves following the other girl because if she knows anything she knows Quinn will be breaking. Santana approaches the front door of the Fabray house and finds it locked, so she pulls out her key ring and opens the door. "Quinn? Where are you?

Santana doesn't hear a reply so she runs up to Quinn's room. She tries the door but finds it locked. This worries Santana so she slams into the door until she gives in and just kicks it in. The sight she finds chills her to the core. Santana runs over and grabs the gun and pulls upward just as Quinn squeeze's the trigger. Santana's movement of the gun sends the bullet not through Quinn's heart but her shoulder. The blinding pain Quinn feels as the bullet rips through her shoulder makes her drop the gun and she screams. Santana's eyes widen at the blood seeping from the wound at an alarming rate. She quickly grabs a nearby piece of clothing and uses it to halt the bleeding while dialing 911.

Soon the ambulance is there and Quinn is being taken away. Santana watches the ambulance go and the only thought running through her brain is, "What if I hadn't gotten there in time?

Meanwhile at the Berry residence Rachel's' phone goes off and she reaches for it. She sees it's a text from Quinn and opens it hesitantly.

I'm going home. I love you.-Q

The message puzzles Rachel but she figures she will ask Quinn what it meant tomorrow at school.

The next day at school Santana walks into school wearing all black. She's mean and nasty to anyone that gets in her way. Brittany notices and asks her what happened.

"Brit, its Q she, oh god, she tried to kill herself. She's in the hospital and she'll be fine but what if I hadn't gotten there in time." Brittany hugs Santana and the two vows to go see Quinn in the hospital.

That day in glee Santana decides to sing a song. The same song Quinn had playing when Santana had burst into her room, Home.

"It's a four letter word  
>a place you go to heal your hurt<br>It's an alter, it's a shelter

One place you're always welcome  
>a pink flamingo, double wide<br>One bedroom in a high rise  
>a mansion on a hill<br>Where the memories always will  
>keep you company<br>whenever you're alone  
>after all of my running<br>I'm finally coming  
>Home<p>

The world tried to break me  
>I found a road to take me<br>Home  
>There ain't nothing but a blue sky now<br>After all of my running  
>I'm finally coming<br>Home

Well they say its where the heart is  
>and I guess the hardest part is<br>when your heart is broken  
>and you're lost out in the great wide open<br>looking for a map  
>finding your way back<br>to where you belong  
>well that's where I belong<p>

Home  
>The world tried to break me<br>I found a road to take me  
>Home<br>There ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
>After all of my running<p>

I'm finally coming

Home  
>Home...<br>Home...  
>Home<p>

The world tried to break me  
>I found a road to take me<br>Home

There ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
>After all of my running<br>I'm finally coming  
>After all of my running<br>I'm finally coming  
>Home"<p>

Santana fights the tears that threaten her but she can't and she begins to cry. Brittany is immediately there pulling her into a hug while the rest of the glee club looks on confused.

Quinn wakes up in the hospital, her arms restrained and she begins to struggle but then there is a calming voice soothing her.

"Easy kid you're going to hurt yourself if you don't take it easy now."

Quinn opens her eyes to find a beautiful blonde doctor standing at the foot of her bed

"Who are you?"

"I'm your Doctor. Dr Erica Hahn, and might I add you are lucky to be alive. No matter what is going wrong in your life, killing yourself is never an option."

The Doctor leaves the room to let Quinn think on the words she has said.

* * *

><p>Songs used are Taylor Swifts Enchanted and the song Coming Home from Country Strong.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for how long it took me to get this to you. I had to map out the rest of my story. But i hope you like this chapter.

Also i want to send out a huge thank you to T.M. You are amazing!

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Quinn was watching some lane talk show when Santana and Brittany walk into her hospital room. Brittany runs over and hugs Quinn.<p>

"Q thank god you're okay. You shouldn't have done that. What were you thinking?"

Quinn looks at Brittany not sure exactly how to answer that. She is saved from having to answer the question when there is a knock on the door and then Dr. Hahn walks in the room.

"Hello Quinn." She turns to Santana and Brittany. "You're her friends?"

Santana and Brittany nod.

"Well it's good she has friends like you."

Quinn smiles, "Yes I'm very lucky to have them. The pretty blonde is Brittany, and the grouchy looking one in the chair is Santana, she's the one…" Quinn trails off not wanting to finish the sentence.

Dr. Hahn regards the two girls and then turns back to Quinn. "I'll be back later to talk to you." Dr Hahn turns back to Brittany and Santana. "It was nice meeting the both of you."

Santana watches as the doctor leaves the room the turns to Quinn. "Berry is asking about you but there is no way I am going to be the one to tell her what happened to you. I'll leave that to you." Santana pulls out a phone from her pocket. "I brought your phone so you can tell her, or you can make up some story and tell her later."

Santana sets her phone on the bedside table. "Q, Britts and I have to go but we'll bring you some clothes tomorrow so when you get out of here you have something to wear."

Quinn smiles, "Thanks Santana, I definitely owe you one."

"Quinn that's what friends are for and you don't owe me anything." Santana gives Quinn a shaky smile and then she and Brittany leave.

Quinn sinks back into her pillow and slowly drifts off to sleep. She is jolted awake by a knock on the door to her room, and then Dr. Hahn walks in.

"Hey."

"Hello Quinn."

"So when am I able to get out of this place?"

"Well providing everything goes well you will be released in a few days, but I want you to find someone to talk to about what you are going through."

Quinn frowns, "But I don't want to see a shrink."

Dr. Hahn quirks a small smile, "I'm not saying you have to see a shrink, I'm just saying you need to find someone to talk to."

"Can't I just talk to you?"

"That's not what I meant Quinn."

"Awww, come on, I already feel like I can talk to you."

"We will see. How about tomorrow you start by telling me what landed you here."

"Deal."

Before Dr. Hahn leaves the room she notices Quinn's phone on the bedside table so she hands it to her and loosens the restraints.

"Go ahead and use your phone. I know there are some people you need to call." Dr. Hahn then leaves and Quinn stares at her phone before typing out a text to Rachel.

**Going to be out of town for awhile, will let you know when I will be back.-Q**

Once the message has sent Quinn sets aside her phone and settles in to watch House. What no one at McKinley knew was that she secretly wanted to be like Remy Hadley, the doctor known as Thirteen. But to get through high school she knew she had to try and be normal. But as of late she had decided to forgo that and be herself as she had had enough of pretending to be something she wasn't.

The next day Dr. Hahn comes to talk to Quinn. "So are you ready to tell me what landed you here?"

"I'm in love with a girl."

"Care to elaborate?'

"Okay I'm in love with this girl at my school, her name is Rachel Berry. She's in the glee club at our school and isn't the most popular girl. And I was a Cheerio, head Cheerio in fact so I called her names and gave her slushie facials, when all I really wanted was to be with her. But I didn't realize that until recently. So in order to get closer to her I took her boyfriends place in a performance as the Phantom."

"The Phantom? As in the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes and it worked. I kissed her and I felt like I was in heaven. Then I realized I wanted to feel that again so I told her I would meet her at the ball our school was having on Halloween. I met her there and some things happened which lead to an intense make out session. I stopped it because I wanted her to know who I was before more happened. I told her I would sing a song for her in glee club on the following Monday. When she realized it was me she said and I quote, "I can't love you, I'm not…" I left before she had a chance to finish. I drove home and got the gun out of my mom's closet and went to my room. I lay down on the floor but before doing anything I called Santana and left her a message. Then I sent Rachel a text that said, "I'm going home, I love you." Then I threw my phone away from me and pressed the gun to my chest over my heart and prepared to die. Santana pulled the gun up at the last second which saved my life and which landed me here instead of a morgue."

"Well it sounds like Gay Panic on her part but don't give up on her and never give up on yourself. You will be released on Friday but there is something I would like you to do."

"What's that?"

"Well you said you were in glee club and that you sang. There is a local club that has an open mike on Friday's and I figure it might do you some good to sing."

Quinn smiles, "Sounds good to me but how am I going to get in as I'm only seventeen?"

"I know the owner of the club so it will be no problem. And they have a live band on Friday's as well, so if you know a song you want to sing let me know ahead of time so I can tell them."

Quinn thinks a moment then replies. "I think I'll sing the song, Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year."

"Alright I'll tell the band and I'll get back to you about Friday."

Quinn smiles at the thought of being able to sing her heart out, and then settles in to watch some TV.

Soon it's Friday and Quinn is raring to get out of the hospital. Santana, true to her word had stopped by with some clothes. Quinn is dressed in an off the shoulder black top, dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of combat boots. She is sitting on the edge of the bed when Dr. Hahn walks in. "Quinn you are free to go."

"Okay, that's cool and all but, Dr. Hahn, where should I meet you for tonight?"

"Its Erica and you can meet me outside of the hospital at eight. Where are you going to go till then?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I don't really want to risk running into anyone I know and having them ask questions."

Erica looks at her watch then looks back up at Quinn. "My house is just a few blocks from here. I'll take my lunch break now and we can go there. You can wait for me there until eight and then we can go to the club."

Quinn smiles relieved, "Thank you that sounds good."

Quinn and Erica leave the hospital now that Quinn has been discharged and go to Erica's house. Once there Quinn settles into the couch while Erica grabs her some snacks and a drink. She places them in front of her, "Now you stay here and relax, watch some TV, maybe take a nap and I'll be back to get you at eight."

Erica turns to leave but Quinn calls for her.

"Erica!"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you are doing for me."

"You're welcome Quinn, now I have to get back to the hospital. I will see you at eight."

Quinn watches Erica go then turns on the TV to find something to watch. She finds a marathon of House on USA and gleefully settles in to watch. She must have fallen asleep sometime after the fifth episode because she is gently being shaken awake. She opens her eyes to find Erica smiling at her.

"What time is it?"

"Its time to get up and go."

Quinn hauls herself up off the couch and follows Erica to her car, grabbing her fedora and leather jacket on the way out. They both drive to the club in silence. Once there Erica and Quinn walk quickly into the club, The Mint, no questions asked. Once inside the tow find a seat at a booth in the back. Erica goes and grabs them drinks, herself a glass of wine and Quinn a Coke.

Quinn sips her drink and looks at Erica. "Why did you help me?

Erica looks at her over her glass of wine. "I helped you because you reminded me of when I lost my girlfriend. I just wish I had had someone like that, I'm just glad I was able to help you."

Quinn doesn't push the topic any further and the two sink into silence until the band walks on stage. Quinn listens to the first two singers and knows that she can do better. She's up soon after. She walks on stage and grabs the mike.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to sing a song for the girl I love, yeah that's right I'm into girls and only girls. I'd do anything for this girl including die and seeing as I have already taken a bullet for her this song seemed appropriate."

Quinn gives a nod to the band members and the opening chords to Until the Day I Die ring out in the club.

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart<p>

As years go by I race the clock with you  
>But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too<br>You remind me of the times when I knew who I was  
>(When I knew who I was)<br>But still the second hand will catch us like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you  
>Hope you need this now I know I still do<p>

Until the day I die  
>(Until the day I die)<br>I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
>Until the day I die<br>(Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<p>

Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?  
>Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much<br>My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
>But still we'll say, "Remember when"<br>Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day I die  
>(Until the day I die)<br>I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
>Until the day I die<br>(Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<p>

Yeah I'd spill my heart  
>Yeah I'd spill my heart for you<p>

My hands are at your throat I think I hate you  
>We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do<br>My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
>We made the same mistakes we made the same mistakes<p>

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<p>

Until the day I die  
>(Until the day I die)<br>I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
>Until the day I die<br>(Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<p>

Until the day I die  
>(Until the day I die)<br>Until the day I die"

The last notes of the song fade away but the sound of applause takes up the silence. Quinn gives a little wave and then saunters off stage. She see's Erica standing near the steps leading off the stage walks swiftly over to her and pulls her into a hug and places a quick kiss on her cheek which causes a few wolf whistles. The two head back to their booth and once they are again seated Quinn turns to Erica.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to do that and I hope me giving you a kiss on the cheek wasn't to forward of me."

Erica smiles, "Your welcome Quinn, and it wasn't to forward of you. I know you meant it as a friendly gesture so its no problem."

They sit in silence sipping their drinks until their table is approached by a young man.

"Hey you were really good up there, have you ever thought of doing it as a career?"

Quinn shakes her head, "No I haven't really given it a thought. In truth its just a hobby while my real dream is to become a doctor as lame as that sounds."

Quinn, who has been staring into her drink finally looks up and smirks at the young man. In that moment she notices the camera in his hand.

"A camera? Really?"

The young man smiles sheepishly, "Yeah but I only video the good ones and then I put them on my YouTube channel. Can I get your name?"

Quinn wracks her brain for an answer as she doesn't want to give her real name. She finally settles on one. You can call me Thirteen."

"Thirteen?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well Thirteen I will post this video on my YouTube channel and thanks for talking to me." The young man then turns the camera off and sets it down gently on the table.

"Well if I can get your email address I will gladly send the video to you and a link to my YouTube channel."

Quinn gladly writes down her email and the young man takes it and walks away. Erica and Quinn spend the rest of the evening talking and listening to music until early in the morning. Erica and Quinn leave the club and the two decide that Quinn will just crash there for the evening. Quinn snuggles into the couch and brings the blankets closer around her wondering what tomorrow will bring, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think. Also the more reviews i get the faster i will put up the next chapter!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry i have been gone for so long but life for me has been kinda crazy. But i hope that you guys like this chapter and as always reviews are appreciated!

* * *

><p>Rachel's mind was awhirl after Quinn made it known that she was the Phantom. She had never thought that her mysterious Phantom could have been a girl not to mention her former tormentor. Thinking back on how she reacted to the knowledge Rachel know she has most likely crushed Quinn with her answer, but she is unsure of herself and how she feels. She didn't want to hurt Quinn further by giving her hope and then taking away. Rachel sighs and starts to head home. She is a little puzzled when she receives a text from Quinn that reads, "I'm going home, I love you."<p>

Rachel reads the message over confused at what it might mean. She slips her phone back into her pocket and figures she will ask Quinn about it the next day at school.

When Quinn doesn't show at school the next day Rachel worries. Even more so when Santana, garbed in all black, sing the song Coming Home in Glee.

Once Glee lets out Rachel decides to talk to Santana for some answers.

Santana is headed out of school when she hears someone yelling her name

She turns to find Rachel Berry walking swiftly toward her. Santana growls as this is the last person she really wants to talk to.

"What Berry!" Santana snaps out angrily.

Rachel flinches at Santana's harsh tone but she forges ahead.

"Where is Quinn? I really need to speak with her."

Santana looks at Rachel and immediately feels sorry for lashing out as she can see the worry clearly etched out on the other girl's features. Santana gives Rachel a small smile.

"Quinn is fine she just needs some time to herself. She'll talk to you when she's ready.

Rachel smiles sadly at Santana and tries to quell the sadness she feels as she turns to make her way home.

The next day after school Rachel receives another text from Quinn

"Going out of town. Will be back at school on Monday."

Quinn wakes up groggy from being out so late the previous night. She sits up fighting through the lingering pain from her injured shoulder. As she opens her sleepy eyes Erica sets a steaming mug of coffee in front of her along with creamer and sugar. Quinn smiles grateful for the caffeine. She fixes her coffee, adding creamer until the coffee is almost blonde and then a little sugar. She slowly dinks her coffee and relishes in the warmth that spreads through her body. Erica walks back into the living room carrying her own cup of coffee. She sits in a chair opposite the couch. Quinn smiles at her warmly.

"Morning."

"Good Morning Quinn. How did you sleep?

"Really well, actually."

"Good."

The two drift off into silence drinking their coffee until Erica speaks up again.

"Quinn, have you thought about going back to school yet?"

Quinn sighs and hangs he head and answers. "No I haven't really given it any though. I mean I know when I go back people will question me about where I have been and I 'm not prepared to give them. Especially not Rachel, in truth I wish I could escape for a while."

Erica nods, "I understand the need to escape. I have a beach house in Santa Monica, California that I go to when I feel that way."

Erica lets what she has said sink in before she places three items on the coffee table. She then slides the items over so Quinn can see what they are.

Quinn's mouth drops open when she sees the airplane ticket and two sets of keys. She wordlessly picks up the airplane ticket and looks at the destination printed on the ticket. Her eyes grow wide when she reads the destination, which is Los Angeles, California. Quinn then looks to Erica, plane ticket still in hand.

"Is this for real? Are you really sending me to California?"

Erica smiles," Yes I am sending you to California."

Quinn goes to speak again but before she can Erica holds up a hand to stop her.

"Now before you ask why I am doing this I will tell you. I'm sending you to California so you can have some time to clear your head so when you come back you've healed some more and are ready to face everything."

Quinn can't keep the smile off her face as she jumps off the couch and pulls Erica into a hug.

She pulls away and exclaims, "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!"

Erica smiles, "Don't thank me just yet. Your flight leaves tomorrow at eight in the morning."

Quinn groans and bury's her head in her hands as she sits back on the couch.

Erica laughs and then picks up the two sets of keys off the table and hands them to Quinn.

The first set of keys are to my beach house in Santa Monica, which is where you are going to be staying while you are there.

The second set of keys are to my jeep wrangler which you can use on your stay."

Quinn runs a hand through her short locks and looks from the ticket to the keys and back to Erica.

"I can't believe you are doing this for me."

Believe it Quinn and remember there are people who care about you."

Once the two have finished breakfast Erica drives Quinn to her house and drops her there so she can gather what she needs for the week she will be in California. While she is home she gets on her Facebook and makes a cryptic post. "Leaving on a jet plane…."

She gets off her Facebook and packs her computer in to her carry on. She double checks her wallet to make sure she has her id and credit card along with some cash. She then grabs her bags and sets them by the front do and the calls Erica and lets her know she is ready. While waiting for Erica to come and get her she gets a text from Santana.

"Hey grl, whats w/ the fb post? Where u goin?"

Quinn hastily types out a reply.

"California. Will tell all when I return. Don't tell Rach."

"Got it. C u when u return."

Quinn shuts her phone and turns it off. Erica arrives a few minutes later and together they put Quinn's two bags in the car and then drive back to Erica's house.

Erica notices Quinn's pensive mood but decides not to comment on it. The two spend the evening watching TV and they both turn in early so the will have gotten a good night's sleep. The next morning Erica drives Quinn to the airport. The two share a quiet farewell before Quinn boards the plane. Instead of walking to coach Quinn finds herself sitting in first class. She settles into her seat which is situated next to the window. She stares out the window and loses herself in thoughts of Rachel. She is startled out of her reverie when someone sits down in the seat next to hers. Quinn jumps a little which causes white hot pain to rip through her wounded shoulder. Quinn shuts her eyes willing the pain to subside. She opens her eyes when she feels a hand on her arm. She is met with most beautiful eyes.

"Hey are you okay."

Quinn winces as she settles back in her chair.

"Yeah I'm okay it's just a recent injury. Although the story that goes along with it is something you might see on Grey's Anatomy or House." Quinn smiles at that thought then turns to the person sitting next to her.

Quinn takes in the person's attire. The woman is dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with black boots, a comfortable looking shirt and grey hoodie topped off with a plain black baseball cap with sunglasses resting on the brim. The woman's brunette locks have been pulled into a pony tail.

"So what brings you to Ohio?"

The woman smiles.

"Well I was flying from New York but the plane I was on had some kind of malfunction so we landed here. Now I'm on my way back to LA."

The two sit in silence until the brunette turns back to Quinn.

"So is it your first time in LA?"

"Yeah but when I graduate high school I hope to move to LA and go to school there."

"Where do you want to go to school?"

"I want to go to UCLA so I can go to med school to become a doctor."

"A doctor now that's an interesting choice. What made you choose that?"

"Well I got my inspiration from my favorite doctor on TV."

The brunette smiles.

"And who would that be?"

"Thirteen, I mean Dr. Remy Hadley from the TV show House. Do you watch House?"

The brunette smiles. "Yes I watch House and I'd have to say my favorite character would be Thirteen as well. I guess that's something we have in common. If you don't mind me asking why are you going to LA? It's not a holiday and I'm fairly sure school is in session.

"You're right school is in session, I'm going to clear my head and take some time to think over a situation."

"Would this situation have anything to do with your injury?"

Quinn runs a hand through her hair, "Yeah the injury is connected to the situation."

The brunette stares at Quinn a moment before laying a hand gently on her arm.

"If you want to talk about it I'll listen. It seems this thing is eating you up."

Quinn smiles warmly at the brunette sitting next to her but that all changes when the plane starts to take off. Quinn who has a fear of flying grasps the arm rests of the chair and shuts her eyes and focuses on breathing.

The brunette watches Quinn with a worried expression. She places her hand gently on Quinn's and pries it from the arm rest. She squeezes Quinn's hand gently and talks to her trying to calm her.

Quinn's body slowly relaxes and the grip she has on the brunettes hand relaxes as well. Quinn opens her eyes and smiles warmly at her. "Thanks I should have warned you I have a fear of flying."

"That's quite alright I'm just glad I could help. Now do you want to talk about your situation?"

"Yeah I think it might do me some good. So it all started in Glee, which is like show choir. I realized I like a person in Glee but I didn't really know how to tell them that so a couple of my friends and I came up with this idea that I should take her boyfriend's place in this performance they were doing of the Phantom of the Opera. And so I did, and truth be told she didn't know it was me. In that scene we kissed and that sealed it for me I knew I loved her but I figured if she knew it was me she would freak. I kept up the ruse and saw her once more but I knew I had to tell her so I promised her I would play her a song in Glee the following Monday. I was so nervous I decided to dye my hair pink and switch up my wardrobe. When I walked into school Monday no one recognized me not even my closest friends. By the time Glee came around my stomach was in knots. But I walked into the classroom and sat down at the piano. I had on my sunglasses so no one saw my eyes. I didn't ask to play I just did. I played Taylor Swifts song Enchanted on the piano and sang. By the time I finished singing the girl I was singing to had put all the pieces together. She was crying when she told me she couldn't and that she wasn't. I ran because I couldn't bear the pain. My life was in shambles and that was the final straw. I went home and I did something stupid and if my friend Santana hadn't followed me home that day I wouldn't be here. I was in the hospital a week and I made friends with my doctor. She's actually the one sending me to California. But the worst part is I haven't talked to or seen the girl since I ran away from her that day."

Quinn looks up at the brunette and finds her staring back.

The brunette regards Quinn calmly.

"The injury you have is because of what you did isn't it?"

Quinn nods solemnly.

"Do you mind showing me?"

Quinn wordlessly shakes her head no and then pulls her shirt to the side revealing the healing bullet wound next to her shoulder.

The brunette watches calmly as Quinn slides her shirt back into place.

"No matter what happens in your life, no matter how hard you have it, giving up is never the answer. I want you to know that."

The brunette smiles warmly at Quinn and she can't help but smile back.

"Thank you for listening and your right, giving up is never the answer. By the way my name is Quinn."

The brunette and Quinn shake hands.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Quinn."

"Likewise."

The two drift off into silence until the brunette turns to Quinn and speaks.

"You know you should try acting, I'm sure since you are in glee you would have some experience in that. And who knows you might even work on House someday."

Quinn smiles, "I would love to be on House someday. That would be a dream come true for me."

The brunette smiles at Quinn's response.

"So where are you staying in California?"

"I'm staying in Santa Monica, at a friend's house on the beach. She was kind enough to let me stay there."

"We'll have to hang out then since I'm in the area quite often. There is a great coffee shop that I go to there. We should meet there and get some coffee. "

"That would be great. It would be nice to hang out with someone and not just be by myself the whole time."

"Give me your phone number and I'll call you so we can hang out and get some coffee."

By the time the two are finished the plane has entered into its final decent into LAX.

Soon enough the plane is landing and Quinn is happy to be back on solid ground. Once the seat belt signs are off both the brunette and Quinn gather their belongings and start walking off the plane. Before exiting the terminal the brunette turns to Quinn.

"Well it was a pleasure sharing this plane ride with you Quinn. And I hope you have fun on your stay here in California. I'll call you so we can grab some coffee."

The brunette starts to walk off but then turns back once more to Quinn.

"You know what; I think you should write a letter to the actress who plays Thirteen on House and tell her she has inspired you to become a doctor. I'm sure she would appreciate hearing that."

Quinn smiles, "You know that's a good idea, I think I will."

The brunette smirks and then gives Quinn a final wave before pulling her hat lower on her head and putting on her sunglasses.

Only when the brunette is gone does Quinn realize that she never got her name. She shakes her head in disbelief at her foolishness then heads to the baggage claim.

Once she has gotten her bag she heads outside then pulls out her phone and dials a number that was given to her by Erica. The phone rings once then is picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Addison Montgomery?"

"Yes it is. Are you by any chance Quinn?"

"Yes I am, I just stepped outside LAX and am waiting outside of terminal three."

"Okay, I should be there soon. What are you wearing so I know what to look for?"

Quinn looks down at her clothes and then describes what she is wearing.

"I'm wearing a red V-neck shirt with a loose vest over the top; I have on dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. My hair is cropped short and the tips of it are dyed pink."

"Ok I should be there in a few minutes."

Sure enough about ten minutes later a black Mercedes pulls up to the curb and stops and a professionally dressed red head exits the car. She walks over to Quinn and stops to introduce herself.

"I'm Addison Montgomery and you must be Quinn. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Quinn is a little awestruck by the woman so she is pretty quiet.

Addison quirks an eyebrow at Quinn.

"You sure are a quite one."

Quinn shakes her head and gathers her thoughts.

"Sorry about that, you're just different than I expected you to be, that's all."

Addison walks to the trunk of her Mercedes and Quinn follows and puts her bags in the back, then the two get into the car and drive off.

Addison quirks a smile, "Well I hope it's a good different."

"Yeah, it's a good different."

"So Quinn what brings you to sunny California?"

"Erica didn't tell you?"

"No I think she figured if you wanted that information known you would be the one to tell it."

Quinn sighs and runs a hand nervously through her hair.

"Well I guess you could say I'm here to recuperate from an injury and to take a step back from a situation I was in."

Addison frowns slightly, "What kind of injury?"

Quinn hesitates slightly before quietly answering. "A self-inflicted gunshot wound."

Addison murmurs in understanding. "Well I'm sure that all of that is behind you. Now if that starts to bother you don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Why?"

Addison sighs, "Did Erica not tell you I'm a doctor?"

Quinn internally smacks herself, "Of course you're a doctor. I should have figured that with you being Erica's friend."

"Yeah, but I wasn't always her friend. I didn't even know her until she dated my best friend Callie Torres."

Quinn listens and stores away that tid bit to ask Erica about later.

The two fall into a comfortable silence with the radio to keep them company as they drive to Santa Monica.

About an hour later Quinn and Addison arrive to Erica's beach house. Quinn gets out of the car and looks in amazement at the house. She turns to Addison who is pulling Quinn's bags out of the trunk of the car.

"How did Erica afford a place like this? It's huge!"

Addison smiles, "There's quite a bit you don't know about her. Let's just say she was a well renowned cardio thoracic surgeon. She is what one would call a cardio god. She could have worked anywhere but she decided to work as a general practitioner and drop off the map. In truth I hadn't heard from her for quite some time."

Addison hands Quinn her bags and walks with her to the door of the house.

"You must have really done something to impress her, or you just remind her of herself in some way because she never to my knowledge has let anyone stay here."

Addison pauses as if she was going to say more but decided against it.

"Well I better get going, but you have my number so if you need anything let me know."

Quinn watches as Addison gets in her car and drives off. She then pulls out the keys and unlocks the front door. She walks in and looks around astounded at the sheer size of the place.

"I really will have some questions for Erica when I get back."

Quinn puts her stuff in the living room then decides to go for a quick walk to see what is in the neighborhood.

* * *

><p>Can anyone guess who the brunette was sitting on the plane next to Quinn?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you all like this next chaper!

* * *

><p>Quinn walks until she finds some stores near the beach. The aroma of coffee draws her toward a shop; she pauses to read the sign.<p>

"Coffee Corner, interesting name for a shop, now let's go see if the coffee is as good as it smells," Quinn murmurs more to herself than anyone else.

She walks into the shop and is surprised to find how large it is. She looks around and see's several people inside, so she figures it must be good, but what really draws her attention is the stage. Quinn walks to in as if drawn by some unseen force.

She runs her had along the wooden surface of the stage lost in thought.

"It seems the stage has called to you."

Quinn whirls quickly and comes face to face with a middle aged man. He had shaggy blonde hair, a clean shaven face, and blue eyes that seemed like ice.

He extended his hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. By the way I'm Mark."

Quinn tentatively shakes his hand.

"I'm Quinn."

Mark smiles, "You don't seem like you're from around here."

"That's because I'm not, I'm actually from Ohio."

"What brought you here?"

Quinn sighs and absentmindedly runs a hand along the stage. "To get away."

"It sounds to me like you're running from something."

"I'm not running Mark; I just needed some time to put things in perspective is all. And what would you know of running anyways?"

Mark smiles and his eyes twinkle with understanding, "I would know a lot about that. I'm a musician but I also work here, so I hear stories from people and what they are running from."

Quinn looks at him perplexed.

"You see Quinn everyone is running from something, even you."

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk about it."

"Suit yourself then." Mark turns to walk away but Quinn stops him with a question.

"Do you guys by any chance have an open mike night here?"

Mark turns back to Quinn, "Yeah we do, it's tomorrow evening. Do you want to sign up?"

"I would love to but do you by any chance know someone who plays guitar?"

"Yes in fact I do."

"And who would that be?"

"Myself."

Quinn smiles, "Well if you have a keyboard, I have this song I wrote that I would like to play. Maybe we could talk about working together on the song, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all it's always a pleasure to work with another musician. I close up here at eight pm so we could meet here and go over the song. I'd just have to run upstairs and get my instruments."

"You live here?"

Mark smiles, "Yeah I own the place so I live upstairs"

"Oh wow," Quinn runs a hand nervously through her hair. "So um when should I come back?"

"Be here around seven forty five and I can make us some drinks and then we can get to work on your song."

Quinn smiles and then thanks Mark then heads back to the beach house. On her way there her phone begins to ring. She looks at the caller id and not recognizing the phone number answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Quinn, we met on the plane."

"Oh hi I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"Well I have a break from work on Monday evening so I was wondering if you wanted to meet at this local coffee shop called the Coffee Corner. They have an open mike night and sometimes they have some pretty good performances. I figured it would be fun and I also need to ask you a question."

Quinn decided to keep it a secret from her new friend that she would be performing at the open mike night.

"Yeah that sounds like it would be fun. What time are you thinking we should meet?"

"Well the open mike night starts at around eight so we should probably meet a little beforehand, say about seven fifty."

"Sure that sounds great. So what did you want to ask me?"

"That's a secret for now. But I promise you you'll like the idea. So I will see you at seven fifty tomorrow evening. Bye."

"Bye."

Quinn hangs up the phone and just looks at it quizzically wondering what that was all about. She shakes her head and keeps walking back to the beach house.

Once back she moves her bags into the bed room and then settles in the living room to write out the song, along with the music.

Quinn gets about halfway through the song when she feels the sudden need to call Rachel and hear her voice and to let her know she was okay. She dials Rachel's number and the phone rings. She's about to hang up when Rachel picks up.

"Hello?"

Quinn doesn't answer; her heart feels as if it's trying to burst out of her chest.

She takes in a gasp of air that's loud enough to be heard over the phone. Rachel must have heard her because she asks, "Hello, is someone there?"

Finally Quinn is able to choke out a few words.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I just wanted you to know that. I..." Quinn's voice cracks from the emotion. "I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me."

And without giving Rachel a chance to answer her Quinn hangs up the phone. She calms herself and then finishes writing the song. Soon its seven thirty so Quinn grabs a light jacket along with the sheet of music and makes her way to the Coffee Corner. As she is walking her phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller id and see's Rachel's number flash across the screen. She silence's it and keeps walking.

By the time she reaches the Coffee Corner Rachel has called three more times and has left her two messages which she has yet to listen to. Quinn walks into the shop and gives a small smile to Mark who is currently behind the counter.

"So what will it be?"

Quinn looks at Mark confused.

"Quinn I meant what would you like to drink."

"Oh um can I get a caramel macchiato?"

"Sure thing, one caramel macchiato coming up."

Mark sets about making Quinn her drink while Quinn meanders over to the stage. She's settled herself on the edge when Mark walks over and hands her her drink.

"Let me just run and clean up and I'll grab my guitar and keyboard and we can work on the song."

Mark heads out the door but pokes his head back in.

"Quinn could you flip the sign from open to closed and turn off the front lights? The light switch is next to the door." He doesn't wait for a reply from Quinn; instead he just heads up to his loft.

Quinn heads over to the door and flips the sign over and then flicks the lights off. She makes her way back to the stage and sit's there drinking her macchiato. For some reason she feels compelled to listen to the messages left by Rachel so she pulls out her phone and listens to them.

"Quinn, I'm glad to hear from you but I don't understand why you are apologizing to me. You didn't do anything to warrant an apology, I just want to talk to you so…" The message cuts Rachel off. The next one is shorter and to the point.

"Quinn please call me, I want to speak to you about what is going on. So call me."

Quinn shuts her phone and stares at it wondering what she is supposed to do. She is broken from her train of thought by Mark calling her name.

"Quinn can I get a hand with the keyboard?"

Quinn gets up from her perch on the stage and follows the sound of Marks voice. She finds him trying to carry both a guitar case and keyboard case down the stairs. She immediately grabs the keyboard case from him and heads down the stairs.

They move some tables so they will have some room to work then Mark and Quinn go over the song.

After Quinn has explained how she wants the tempo of the song to play out the two hook up their respective instruments and set about harmonizing them how she envisioned. Once they have gotten it about right Quinn begins singing the lyrics, her voice echoing around the space.

Once she finishes Mark looks at her astonished, "You wrote that? Music and all?"

Quinn blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah I wrote all of it."

"Wow that was amazing and so heartfelt. I think the people tomorrow evening are going to love it."

Quinn looks up at Mark, "Speaking of tomorrow what should I wear?"

"Wear whatever you want."

Quinn smiles and the two play the song once more just to make sure they have everything right. Then they close up shop and Quinn walks home.

The wind is blowing softly off the sea and Quinn pauses on the balcony and relishes in it. A thought crosses her mind that Rachel would love it here. But at that though her heart plummets, the girl probably never wanted to see her again.

Quinn pushes those thoughts to the side and gets ready for bed. She falls asleep quickly, exhausted from her trip and the impromptu jam session.

The next day she awakes well rested and decides to go for a run on the beach to clear her head. She changes into her running shorts and a tank top then grabs her iPod and heads out the door. She decides to forgo shoes as she will be running on the sand.

Quinn turns on her I pod and begins running along the sandy beach her legs moving in a steady rhythm along with her breathing. As she was running she listened to her music but it seemed with every passing song the thought of Rachel was more prevalent in her mind. Then when the song Enchanted begins to play through her headphones Quinn runs harder until her lungs are burning. Tears trickle down her face as she slows her pace. The last words of Enchanted play and Quinn cries for all she has been through and all that might have been.

Quinn walks back from her run thinking things over. Once she reaches the house her legs are aching but she feels good. She hops in the shower and turns the water on as hot as it can go. The water soothes her aching muscles and she just takes the time to relax in it.

She steps out of the shower and dresses in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt then gets to work trying to do something with her hair. After blowing it dry she tries to tame some of it but to no avail. She finally gives up and just flips the ends out.

By the time she is done its around noon so she goes down to the kitchen to see what kind of food Erica has. She ends up settling on some soup. She heats up her soup then settles on the couch and turns on the TV. She searches the guide but can't find House on so she settles for Criminal Minds. She ends up watching five episodes and when she finally pulls herself away from the TV she realizes how late it really is.

Quinn goes upstairs to the bedroom and rummages through her clothes trying to find an outfit that would work for her performance. She finally settles on a grey silky tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans and her doc martins.

Then she works on her make up but she keeps it light. To complete the look she puts on black eyeliner and some glittery eye shadow. Quinn looks at herself in the bathroom mirror and is pleased with the results. By now its seven thirty so Quinn grabs a plain black hoodie and the keys to Erica's jeep wrangler. She goes into the garage and looks at the jeep which really is a jeep. It's a dark green color and Quinn runs her hand along it appreciatively. She gets in the jeep and puts the key into the ignition. The jeep roars to life and Quinn puts the jeep in reverse and backs it out of the garage.

She pulls the green jeep into the parking lot behind the Coffee Corner and turns it off. She hesitates in getting out but decides she might as well get this over. Its only when she is walking into the Coffee Corner that she realizes she doesn't have her phone. But none of that really matters as she looks at the crowd of people who have shown up for the open mike night. Quinn sees Mark at the counter so she walks over to him. He smiles when he sees her.

"Are you ready Quinn?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, oh and by the way sometimes celebrities come to the open mike nights."

Quinn looks at Mark eyes wide in fear.

"What the hell Mark? Are you trying to scare me?"

"No I just wanted to inform you."

Mark hands her a drink before heading off toward the stage. Quinn sips the drink nervously but smiles when she tastes the caramel macchiato. She watches as Mark gets on stage and grabs the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you all could join us here. Now who's ready to hear some music?"

A loud cheer goes up from the crowd. Soon music is playing and people are chatting and listening, some even singing along. Quinn scans the crowd trying to see if she can find the woman from the plane. She gives up figuring she will find her after she plays her song.

Soon enough Mark is back on stage and has set up the keyboard and brought out his guitar.

"Now I'd like to welcome a person I consider my friend to the stage. She has asked that I join her in performing this song and I am honored by her request. So without further ado please welcome the one and only Quinn Fabray."

A cheer goes up from the crowd as Quinn makes her way to the stage. She climbs up onstage and heads over to the keyboard and mike.

"Well this is a song I wrote about how I thought my life was going to be and how hard it is to let go. This song is called Goodbye Lost Innocence."

Quinn looks at Mark and the two begin to play the opening of the song. Then Quinn begins to sing.

"I used to think,

When I grew up,

I would be someone.

I'd have it all figured out,

With no shades of grey."

As she's singing Quinn can't help but think about how life has turned out for her and how she's just starting to find herself.

"Could someone please just tell me what went wrong?

This pocket full of hope is almost gone,

Been throwing it away since I was young,

Can't hold on.

Nothing is perfect,

Nothing is permanent."

Those words hit Quinn hard as she thinks about her family, how they threw her out and she struggles to keep her voice from wavering. She thinks of how now she would be even more of a disappointment to the man who was her father but she didn't care about what h thought.

"Goodbye to lost innocence,

It's hard to let you go,

So hard to let you go."

The thought of Rachel and having to let her go gives Quinn the emotion that makes the song speak to those listening.

"When I find clarity,

It slides out of focus.

I want to see the world again,

But with eyes wide open.

Could someone please just tell me what went wrong ?

This pocket full of hope is almost gone,

Been throwing it away since I was young,

Can't hold on.

Nothing is perfect ,

Nothing is permanent.

Goodbye to lost innocence,

Its hard to let you go,

So hard to let you go.

Nothing is perfect,

Nothing is permanent.

Goodbye to lost innocence,

Nothing is perfect ,

Nothing is permanent.

Goodbye to lost innocence,

It's hard to let you go,

So hard to let you go…."

When Quinn finishes the words to the song she keeps playing a little while longer and then lets the music fade away like she did the words. She bows he head and for a moment the place is quiet but then its filled with yelling and cheering and some calls for an encore. Quinn feels rather than sees Mark come up by her side. She turns and smiles and him and he smiles back. The two take a bow and walk off stage. Quinn goes over and sits by the stage in a small alcove and lets her mind drift away.

She about loses it when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and finds none other than Olivia Wilde standing there. Quinn can't move much less speak.

"Quinn that was amazing! How come you didn't tell me you were playing tonight?"

Quinn looks at her quizzically, "How do you know my name?"

"I was the person sitting next to you on the plane silly."

Quinn burrys her head in her hands.

"God you must think I'm crazy. I can't believe I told you everything."

Olivia takes a seat next to Quinn.

"Actually I don't think you are crazy. It was quite refreshing meeting someone who was willing to just be themselves around me and talk to me like I was just another person."

Olivia smiles at Quinn and Quinn can't help but smile back.

"Well I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy."

The two sit in silence before Quinn speaks again.

"Didn't you tell me, over the phone, that you had a question for me?"

"Yes I did. I was wondering if you might like the chance to work on House opposite me?"

Quinn's eyes nearly bug out of her head.

"What? Are you serious? I would love to!"

Olivia smiles, "Well I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this. Now I'm going to tell you about what your character is going to be."

Quinn halts Olivia with a question, "But how can you do this? I mean you can't just choose who you act with willy nilly."

"Actually I can choose who I work with in this instance and since the moment I first met you I knew you would be perfect for the role."

"Ok so what is this role?"

"Well the role is a girl who is about 21 and she has lost the love of her life only a few weeks earlier to a drunk driver. She was a musician before she lost it and has been trying everything in her power to forget. My character Remy is out at a club and see's your character and when my character heads outside she finds your character on the ground coughing up blood. So my character takes you to the hospital. The two characters form a working relationship and your character opens up to mine about what lead you to be there. So do you like what you hear?"

"Yeah it sounds amazing. I would love to do the part."

"Great, well I'll call the producers and let them know I've found the person I want to work with."

"Wait, are you telling me that because you were trying to find the right person to work with production on House has been halted?"

"Yes but now we can start again because you are going to be joining us. Now I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at five. Just wear something like what you are wearing tonight and I'll take you to meet the producers then we'll get started on learning our lines."

Quinn and Olivia talk awhile more and then Quinn gives Olivia the address of the house she is staying in. The two walk to their cars but before they part ways Quinn turns to Olivia, "Can I get a quick picture with you?"

"Sure!"

Quinn pulls out her I Phone and turns on the camera. She poses and Olivia puts an arm around her waist. Quinn cant help but smile, and as she snaps the picture some of her hair falls across her face partially obscuring her eyes. Once the picture has been take Quinn looks it over and then thanks Olivia. Quinn then turns to head off but Olivia calls to her, "Quinn can you text me that picture so I can have it?"

"Sure."

Quinn quickly texts her the picture then she gets in the jeep and drives home. Once there she falls quickly asleep. Little does she know of what will await her the next day.

* * *

><p>Hope you like where this is going for now. The song i used is Alana Grace's Goodbye Lost Innocence. Please review, they make me smile! :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I hope you all like this next chapter!

* * *

><p>Rachel is tempted to call Quinn but she figures she will just leave her alone, although she was puzzled as to why the other girl was apologizing to her. She hadn't done anything to warrant apologizing. Rachel sighed; she just really wanted Quinn back.<p>

The next day at school Rachel walks over to Santana who is standing at her locker and taps her on the shoulder. The Latina jumps and turns to face Rachel.

"What the hell Berry! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Santana grumbles to herself and then turns back to her locker. Brittany walks over to the two and sees her girlfriend in a sour mood. She turns to Rachel with a frown.

"Why do you have to make people feel bad? That's not very nice, especially when you make people want to die, like Quinn."

What Brittany says registers with Rachel and tears prick her eyes.

Santana who has been listening to Brittany speak sighs. "Brit-Brit, you know that wasn't very nice and Quinn probably didn't want you to say that."

"Yeah but she needed to know so I thought I should tell her what her words do to people."

"I know you were trying to help Brit, but I gots this. Head to class and I'll see you there."

Once Brittany is gone Santana turns to Rachel.

"I'm sorry about that; she's really protective of me."

"It's fine, but what she said about Quinn, is that true?"

Santana pauses but then forges ahead with her answer.

"Yes what Brit said about Quinn is true. She really loves you so when you said that you couldn't love her back; it was the last straw for her. She went home and tried to kill herself. If I hadn't gotten there she probably wouldn't be here."

As she speaks Santana's eyes fill with tears. She looks up at Rachel and notices her eyes are filled with tears as well.

"I didn't know, I mean I didn't think."

"Rach, I don't think any of us realized how badly she was hurting."

"She called me."

"Well that's good."

"Not really, I mean she apologized to me. For what? Loving me, being in love with me? Why is she running from everything? Why?"

"I don't know why but I think it's her way of coping with everything that has happened to her. It's the only way she knows how to keep herself safe. But she'll come back even if I have to drag her back."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to tell you." Santana smiles sadly at Rachel.

"Alright but when you talk to her which I'm sure you will, tell her I miss her. Tell her….," Rachel's voice breaks with emotion, "Tell her I love her."

With that Rachel leaves Santana sitting there pondering over everything that was said. Santana decided to call Quinn as soon as school had let out and help her friend or at least try to make her see reason.

Quinn woke up as her alarm blared; she blindly hits it then pulls herself out of bed and heads to take a shower. She showers quickly and then gets out and blow dries her hair. Once her hair is finished she goes to her room and looks over her clothes trying to decide what would best work. She finally settles on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her doc martins, and a white tank top with a black vest over it. Now that she is dressed Quinn heads to the bathroom to put on her make up. She puts on some black eyeliner and a touch of lipstick.

Then Quinn heads downstairs and settles on the couch to wait for Olivia. The doorbell rings about twenty minutes later. Quinn grabs her wallet and heads to the door. Olivia is waiting patiently for her and greets her with a smile.

The two get into Olivia's car and begin the drive to the set. Quinn stares out the window watching the cars as they pass by.

"Quinn are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking about something Mark said to me. Do you mind if I give him a call?"

"No go for it."

So Quinn pulls out her cell and dials Mark at the Coffee Corner.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mark, its Quinn I was wondering if after you're off work if I could talk to you. What you said to me about running has really got me thinking."

"Of course, just call me so I know what time you will be by."

"Will do. Talk to you later Mark."

With that Quinn hangs up her phone. Olivia looks at her questioningly, "What was that about?"

"Just about a conversation Mark and I had that really got me thinking."

"What was it about?"

"About how everyone has things they are running from and how you really need to stop and look over everything you are running from in my life. For me I'm running from love because I've never really had it and in truth it scares me. I've been hurt a few times and it makes me scared to open up."

"Well sounds like Mark has a good point and hopefully I can get you back early so you can talk to him."

"Yeah I hope so too, because I should probably call Rachel and talk to her after I talk to Mark."

Olivia nods her head in understanding.

"I'll try to see what I can do to help you so you can do what you need to."

Quinn and Olivia arrive at the lot and the security waves them through. Olivia parks and gets out of the car. Quinn is a little apprehensive about it but finally gets out of the car and follows Olivia on set. She looks around in awe at the set that she normally sees only on TV. Olivia grabs Quinn's hand seeing how distracted she is by everything and leads her to the production room where the producers are meeting. The group of producers look up when Olivia enters.

"So I'm going to assume since you are here that you have found who you want to play opposite you?"

"Yes I have."

Olivia motions Quinn to stand in front of her. The producers look her over with a keen eye.

"Did you tell her the part she is to play?"

"Not everything, I thought I would leave that to you. Well I will leave you guys to tell Quinn about the part she is going to play; now I'm going to wardrobe."

Olivia leaves Quinn standing there and she feels as if she is some freak on display. One of the producers comes over to her, "There's no need to be nervous, just sit here and we will tell you of the part you shall play."

Quinn settles into a chair and waits for the explanation.

"You will be playing a twenty one year old musician who is very talented and is starting her rise to fame. Trouble comes in the form of a drunk driver who kills your characters girlfriend. Your character is devastated and tries everything to drown the sorry. Dr Hadley finds your character collapsed in front of a bar after stepping out to get some fresh air. She takes you to the hospital and gets you the help you need. Over the course of your stay at the hospital your character opens up to Dr Hadley. The two characters form a bond and Remy helps your character deal with the grief of losing your girlfriend. So what do you think? Are you up for it?"

"Yes, but I have a question have you picked out the name for my characters girlfriend?"

"Yes we have, her name will be Christine."

"Could we change it?"

"I don't see why not. What would you like it to be?"

"Rachel, if that's okay with you."

"Alright we'll make the changes. Now we need to get you to wardrobe and then to hair and makeup."

Two of the producers head off to make the changes leaving Quinn with the other one. The producer a male who looks to be in his mid-thirties with brown short cropped hair looks at Quinn.

"Why did you want the name changed?"

Quinn decides to answer truthfully, "Because that name for me brings about certain emotions which, if I am to play this part I will most definitely need."

"I see, who was this Rachel to you?"

"She's the girl I'm in love with but I can't have."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The two sit in silence until the producer looks at Quinn again. "Are you any good with music because I would like it to be more true to the story ?"

"Yes I know my way around music and have written a few songs of my own."

The producer's eyes light up at those words. "Good do you think any might work for this story line?"

Quinn ponders this a moment then answers, "Yes I believe I have one that will work for what you want. I can play it for you if you have a piano."

"If you will come with me I'll take you to the piano so you can play ."

Quinn follows him and he leads her to a piano which is off of one of the sound stages. She sits and prepares to play. Her fingers glide over the keys for the start of the melody and soon her voice joins in as well.

"Forgotten never forgotten,

its an early autumn this year

this year

forgiven all is forgiven,

I remember when we were here,

there was a time when time was all we had and all we'd ever need,

it's a cold day for rockets,

still the sun burns my eyes,

as the ashes of summer drift on by,

it's a cold day for rockets,

and there's no turning back,

when the fall finally comes it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

Frozen I'm frozen,

feels like the end of an age,

end of an age,

unfinished still unfinished,

unwilling to turn the page,

I feel betrayed,

it's a cold day for rockets,

still the sun burns my eyes,

as the ashes of summer drift on by,

it's a cold day for rockets,

and there's no turning back,

when the fall finally comes it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast ,

it comes to fast,

There was a time when time was all we had and all we'd ever need,

you left a void,

a space to fill,

it haunts me now and always will,

it's a cold day for rockets,

still the sun burns my eyes,

as the ashes of summer drift on by,

it's a cold day for rockets ,

and there's no turning back,

when the fall finally comes it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast.

Forgotten never forgotten,

It's an early autumn this year,

this year…"

When she finishes the song she opens her eyes and see's quite a big group has gathered to listen to her play.

The producer who led her over to the piano in the first place comes an kneels next to her.

"That was amazing! Would you mind doing that again but on camera for one of the scenes."

"No I wouldn't mind, um but I do have another question. I was wondering if I might dedicate this episode if that would be alright."

"I will see what I can do. If we can who would you like it dedicated to?"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"Okay I'll see what I can do about that and now my assistant will take you to wardrobe."

Sure enough Quinn is whisked away to wardrobe seconds later by one of the assistants.

They decide to put Quinn in black leather pants with a white dress shirt paired with a punk looking vest, while letting her wear her own doc martins. After she is dressed she is taken to hair and makeup. Quinn sits in the chair for about an hour letting the hair people add in colored extensions of pink and purple, which pick up the color in her vest. Next comes the makeup, and soon Quinn is daydreaming about Rachel. She is jerked out of her daydream when she feels a hand gently shaking her arm. She looks up to find Olivia standing there.

"Hey there, you ready to run lines for the first scene."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

So Quinn and Olivia go over the lines for when Thirteen is trying to talk to a barely coherent Brianna which is Quinn's character.

Once they have the scene done they go to the set they will be using for the interior shots. The set up and blocking takes a bit, but Quinn handles it well thanking god that Rachel had made them all practice blocking routines. After they film the interior scenes the head to the sight they are going to use for the exterior. Its already dark so they have no problem with that. They set up the cameras and lighting and then the makeup artists set Quinn up to make it look like she has coughed up blood on her white shirt. Then they give her a small packet of blood to put in her mouth so she can break it on queue and cough up some more blood. The scene goes quite well and they only have to re shoot twice but it had nothing to do with Quinn or Olivia. Finally they wrap for the day, a bit earlier than normal since Olivia insisted Quinn be given time to rehearse the rest of her lines.

Quinn gets cleaned up and the blood wiped off and changes back into her clothes, although she has to leave the colored extensions in as they glued them in. Olivia drives Quinn back to Santa Monica , and the two talk over the scene they had filmed.

Olivia drops Quinn in front of the Coffee Corner at about eight with a promise to pick her up the next day.

Quinn hesitates with her hand on the door not sure she wants to talk to Mark, but with a surge of confidence she walks into the store and goes to talk to Mark.

* * *

><p>The song i used in this chapter is by Alana Grace and its called A Cold Day for Rockets. Please review, i would like to know what you all think of this chapter. :D<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I know this chapter is shorter than the ones i have recently written but what happens in this one is really important to the story line. Again i hope you all like this chapter and thank you to alinabueno,jupiter01,Harley Quinn Davidson, Laxer,Ibid9999, and The T.M. for all the reviews

* * *

><p>Quinn walks into the Coffee Corner, somewhat apprehensively as she forgot to call Mark. But Mark is sitting at the counter as if waiting for her. He smiles widely at her.<p>

"Olivia called me and told me when you would be here, so I would know."

He motions for Quinn to come sit with him and then hands her a cup. She looks at the cup debating on taking it when Mark puts it in her hands.

"Just drink it and don't ask what it is until you've had some."

"That's really good. What is it?"

"Its peppermint tea, I figured you could use it after your long day. Now what did you come here to talk to me about?"

"It's about what you said the other day, about how everyone, even myself is running from something. And after thinking everything over I have found that in truth I have been running from things my whole life. Its how I have learned to protect myself. But now I think it's doing more bad than good for me. I'm running away from Rachel, from the girl I'm desperately in love with and I don't know what to do."

Mark who has been listening sympathetically places a calming hand on Quinn's arm. "Quinn it's natural that as humans we find a way to protect ourselves from what we deem to be harmful, and as individuals we find our own way to deal with things. And now that you have realized what it is you are doing you can take steps to try to keep yourself from doing that. Because if you run from things, they are going to catch up with you eventually and when they do it's not going to be pretty." Mark lets what he's said sink in before continuing. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You do Quinn, I know you do. Now tell me what you would do if you had the chance."

"I would tell Rachel everything, from beginning to end."

"Good now how are you going to do that?"

"Well I'm guest staring on the show House and I'm trying to get the episode dedicated to Rachel, so I was thinking of having her watch the episode then we can talk."

Mark smiles, "See Quinn you had a plan you just didn't see it, and you truly are quite the romantic with a gesture like that."

Quinn ducks her head shyly.

Mark looks at the clock and notices the late hour. "Quinn you should probably head home, would you like me to walk you?"

Quinn stands from the table taking her tea with her, "Nah I'll be good, but thanks for lending an ear and giving me a push in the right direction."

Mark stands and walks Quinn to the door, "What are friends for if they don't give you advice once in a while? By the way I like the new hair."

Quinn smiles as she steps out into the night and heads back home.

Rachel can't seem to get the thought of Quinn out of her head, especially after the news Brittany dropped on her like a bomb shell. She truthfully didn't mean to hurt Quinn, but she wasn't sure of her newfound feelings for the former Head Cheerio. She didn't want to give her false hope for a love that only turned out to be nothing more than lust. She wanted the whole fairytale and she hadn't found that with Finn, and now it looked like she wouldn't find it with Quinn either. Rachel decides to talk to Brittany and Santana to see if they might be any help with how she might rectify what she had inadvertently done.

So during lunch she sits down across from Santana and Brittany. Without giving them the chance to speak Rachel blurts out, "I need your help."

Brittany looks at Santana then back to Rachel, "But you never ask for help, you're always the one with directions and power points and boring talking."

Santana smiles at Brittany, "Brittany be nice."

"I am, I'm just telling her the truth."

Rachel sighs, maybe coming to them was a bad idea, and so she starts to leave.

"Berry, where are you going? I thought you wanted our help."

"I do but I don't want to be a bother."

Santana snorts, "A bother? You do that without trying." Brittany elbows Santana lightly. "Sorry Berry, now as I was saying you wanted our help?"

"Yes I want you help and apology accepted. What I want help with is how to tell Quinn that I do care for her and why I said what I said to her in the first place."

Santana raises and eyebrow questioningly, "You want to tell her how you really feel? And how do you really feel, because I know you told me that you love Quinn but why tell her now? Is it guilt for Quinn almost taking her own life or something else that motivates you?"

"Wow Santana, big words for you."

"I'm not stupid, Berry, no matter what you may think."

" I never said that. Anyways yes I do feel guilty for Quinn almost taking her life but it's not what motivates me to try and fix the situation. Why I want to fix the situation is because after careful examination of how I feel about Quinn I realized it was more than a passing fancy, more than it ever was with Finn."

Rachel sighs trying to find the right words to put in context what she feels, "I feel more like me with her than I do when I'm with me."

Santana looks at Rachel perplexed trying to make sense of what Rachel said, when Brittany smiles. "Oh so it's like Quinn completes you like Sanny does for me."

Rachel nods, slightly in awe of how Brittany understood what she meant.

"Yeah that's right, but how do you think I should fix this whole situation?"

It was Brittany who answered. "The two of you need to talk. No secrets, tell her how you feel and why you said your mean words to her and she might understand. Then she might give you sweet lady kisses."

Rachel blushes slightly from Brittany's words and she murmurs a reply, "Thanks Brittany, I appreciate the help."

And with that she leaves the two Cheerios to finish off their lunch.

As Santana watches Rachel leave she decides she won't call Quinn, maybe just text her to find out what she is doing, but she'll leave Rachel and Quinn to sort things out for themselves. She then turns to Brittany and puts an arm lightly around her waist.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispers in her girlfriend's ear. She places a discreet kiss on Brittany's cheek before the two resume their lunch.

When Quinn finally walks in the door she is exhausted from the day and slowly drags herself through the process of getting ready for bed. Finally she plops on the bed but before sleep finally takes over Quinn checks her phone as she had turned it on silent when she entered the set. She notices she has one text message from Santana so she opens it.

"Hey waz up in Cali? Meet any cute grls? JK. Miss u here. -S"

Quinn types out a quick reply before she sets her phone on the bedside table.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Miss you too.-Q"

Then she falls soundly asleep.

The next morning Quinn is woken by her alarm clock. She looks at it with bleary eyes and then drags her body out of bed. She hops in the shower and cranks on the hot water, hoping it will help wake up her sleep addled brain. Once she's done she lightly blow dries her hair and then pulls on a pair of jeans, a light t-shirt and her doc martins then heads down stairs to have some breakfast. She makes herself some toast and then goes back upstairs and brushes her teeth. Once her morning routine is done she reads over the lines for today's scene. After about thirty minutes of reading she hears a horn honk and then she rushes down stairs and out the door for another day of work with Olivia.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the next chapter and i hope you all enjoy. Its mainly to move the story forward but i still hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Quinn climbs into the car with Olivia and then the two drive off in silence. Quinn relaxes her head against the window of the car and shuts her eyes as if to drift off. She is roused from her thoughts by a quiet statement from Olivia, "So it seems Rachel is very important to you."<p>

Quinn turns and looks Olivia in the eyes.

"Yes she's important to me. Why do you ask?"

"I've just heard that you asked for your characters girlfriend's name to be changed to Rachel and that you would like the episode dedicated to Rachel Berry. So I guess you could see why I would be a little curious."

Quinn sighs and slouches in her seat. "The reason I had my characters girlfriend's name changed to Rachel because of the emotion I have attached to it, so I figured I could play of off that. As to having the episode dedicated to Rachel…" Quinn trails off, a little unsure of herself but then forges through to answer. "I dedicated it to her as a romantic gesture of sorts."

Olivia quirks a small smile, "Well I guess she can't fault you for trying."

Quinn smiles and the two settle into talk of the scenes they will be filming that day.

When the two have arrived on set they are immediately whisked into wardrobe then hair and make-up.

Quinn's make up makes her look sallow and unkept, and well kind of lifeless. Then she is dressed in a cami and boy shorts then a hospital gown. When they are done she is settled into a hospital bed on set then the effects team sets up a fake IV and nasal cannula. Just being set up makes Quinn want to take a nap but the bed isn't comfortable enough for that.

Then it comes time for the shoot so cameras are in position along with the actors and extras. Quinn feigns sleep as they prepare to shoot.

She hears the director yell "Action!", so she stirs slowly in the bed as if orienting herself to her surroundings. Once her character realizes she's in a hospital she pulls off the nasal cannula and then rips the IV from her arm, which sets off alarms. By the time the nurses come in Quinn has managed to climb out of bed but is supporting herself with the guard rail. A nurse reaches out a hand to touch her but Quinn's head comes up and she glares at her icily. "What am I doing here? Who brought me here?"

The vehemence with which Quinn voices her lines seems to startle the extra actress playing the nurse so she stammers with her lines.

"One of-off the doc-doctors brought you in."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Just get back in bed and I'll try to find out."

"Not good enough."

Quinn tries to move from the bed rail but stumbles as is called for. The actress playing the nurse helps Quinn back over to the bed. She sits there glaring at the nurse all the while.

"Will you stay here while I find the doctor that brought you in?"

Quinn sighs heavily, "Fine I'll get back in bed but you better hurry."

The nurse scurries off and Quinn slides back under the covers and with that the scene is called.

Quinn sighs heavily and lets her head sink back into the hospital bed pillow. She's startled out of her rest by a voice.

"Well I've never seen anyone scare one of the actresses on this show. You must be something special."

Quinn opens her eyes to see Olivia's cast mate, Hugh Laurie standing next to the bed with his cane resting on his shoulder.

Quinn smiles, "Well I try and pull on real emotions from situations I've been in."

Hugh chuckles, "I think we all do that but it comes with practice, now you waltz in here and do it like an old pro. You're putting us to shame."

Quinn opens her mouth to apologize but he stops her with a hand. "Don't apologize, there's no need, your just doing what you're supposed to. Although that means I have to admit Olivia was right." And without further explanation he saunters off twirling his cane and Quinn watches him go wondering what he meant. Soon the next scene Quinn is shooting is set to shoot, they call action and Olivia as Thirteen walks in to her room.

"Hi."

"You, I remember you."

"You should, I brought you here. And what's this I hear about you tearing you iv out?"

Quinn turns her head away from Olivia, "You should have left me alone."

"I couldn't have just left you there to die."

"And why not? Couldn't you have just turned a blind eye and just left me well enough alone?"

Olivia moves so she is once again in Quinn's line of vision but her face is drawn into a frown.

"No I couldn't have just left you there. If I had you would be dead. Is that what you want? To throw away your life?"

Quinn glares at Olivia, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Quinn pauses and looks at Olivia then proceeds to answer.

"I have nothing left to live for."

"You have no family?"

Quinn shakes her head.

"No boyfriend?"

Quinn shakes her head quickly.

Olivia looks at her puzzled.

"A girlfriend perhaps?"

Quinn shakes her head slowly but she can't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Olivia sees this and grabs a tissue and hands it wordlessly to her.

"She was all I had left, the one thing that made things worth it, but now she's gone and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't want you to throw your life away. She probably would want you to move on."

Quinn flinches as if she has been hit. "No I can't move on, she didn't leave me which is what you must be thinking. No its worse than that, she was taken from me by some stupid drunk while she was driving from work to see me."

Quinn dissolves into tears and Olivia gingerly lays a hand on her shoulder. Quinn's tears slowly subside but the silence that fills the room is disrupted by Olivia's beeper. She looks at it then back at Quinn, "I have to go for now but I promise I will be back." Olivia quickly hurries from the room as Quinn forlornly watches her go.

The scene is called and Quinn can once again breathe a sigh of relief. But then the make-up people are there to fix her make-up because of her crying. Quinn is sent to go and get lunch while they are filming other scenes. So she eats but after eating she gets bored and decides to take a picture of herself on set. She snaps a quick picture but doesn't notice the other person quickly jump in behind her. So when she looks at the picture not only is she in the picture but Olivia is as well. Quinn turns to Olivia. "Hey are you guys on your lunch break?"

"Yeah but we're both up when we film the next scene. Are you ready for it?"

Quinn nods, "Yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be. It will just be hard to convey the emotion of loss felt by someone when their loved one has died."

Olivia looks at Quinn, "Well isn't losing someone you love whether they walk away or die similar in a way?"

"Yeah I guess you are right."

Olivia gives Quinn a quick hug. "Don't worry you'll be fine. In fact you've been doing fantastic all day."

She smiles at the compliment then the two are called back onto set for the next scene.

Quinn is in bed when Olivia comes into the room.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I know we didn't introduce ourselves earlier but I'm Dr. Hadley also known as Thirteen."

Quinn takes Olivia's outstretched hand. "My name is Brianna."

"Well Brianna would you care to tell me what prompted you to give up?"

"Well my girlfriend Rachel had just gotten off work and was on her way to see me play at a local club when her car was hit by a drunk driver. I played that night and didn't get the call until after that she didn't make it, but that scumbag is still out there."

Quinn is crying but trying hard to control it. "I just couldn't continue playing music, I mean she was my muse my everything, and now that she's gone I just want it all to go away. "

Olivia has been listening silently. "Do you think Rachel would want you to live like this?"

Quinn shakes her head wordlessly.

"What would she say if she could see you now?"

"Probably something along the lines of I'm better than this and my talent shouldn't be wasted. But I don't care about all of that; I mean my parents left me money so I don't need to do anything."

"Do you think that's what you should do? Throw everything away? What about your music? Shouldn't you play again?"

"I don't think I can."

"I think you can you just choose not to. It might be hard but I know you can do it."

Olivia turns to leave the room but Quinn calls out to her.

"Dr. Hadley?"

"Yes Brianna?"

"When I get out of here do you mind if I call you for something?"

Olivia hesitates but then answers.

"Sure."

The scene is called and then Quinn is whisked to wardrobe where she is dressed in black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt along with a leather jacket and her black doc martins.

Quinn's next scene has her walking into the hospital after having been released a few days earlier. She walks to the nurses' station.

"Can I speak to a Dr. Hadley?"

Hugh Laurie as House, overhears her question and saunters over.

"So you're looking for our very own Thirteen. Who is she to you?"

Quinn glares at him. "She's a friend."

Hugh looks at Quinn closer. "Oh wait you are that girl she brought in. Hmm it seems our Thirteen has a way of picking up strays."

Quinn seems to bristle but jerkily hands him a white business card. "Just tell her I came by and give her this." Then she turns and walks quickly away. Hugh looks from the card to her retreating form then smiles.

With that scene finished Quinn is done for the day and just has to wait for Olivia to finish as she is her ride home.

Finally the other actress is finished and she meets Quinn so the two can walk to her car. The two are quiet on the drive back to the beach house. Quinn notices that Olivia looks tired when they reach her house.

"Do you want to crash here tonight? I mean we both had a long day." Olivia smiles genuinely at Quinn, "Thank you for the offer and I think I'm going to take you up on the offer." Quinn gets out of the car and heads to the front door while Olivia grabs something's from the car. Quinn looks at the bag in her hands questioningly.

"What you never know when you are going to need a comfortable pair of clothes."

"I agree I actually keep a pair of sweats and a tee shirt in my car too."

The two head into the house laughing. Quinn sets about making them some mac and cheese while Olivia sits on the couch.

"So Quinn you are heading home on Saturday right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well you will have to come back on Tuesday because you and I are going to be on the Ellen DeGeneres show."

Quinn drops the wooden spoon she is holding. "What? Why?"

"Because news is that your performance is Emmy worthy."

"That's nuts."

"So I was thinking I could come back to Ohio with you on Saturday so I can see where you grew up and also this Rachel that you are so hung up on."

"No that is such a bad idea."

"Oh well. You're stuck with me since I already made plans to go."

Quinn smiles and shakes her head. "Okay but I'm warning you nothing fancy, you'll attract too much attention."

Olivia smiles as the two of them settle down to eat dinner then they head up to bed. Olivia takes the other guest room and Quinn heads to hers. Once Quinn's head hits the pillow she is out like a light.

Quinn wakes the next morning before her alarm so she turns it off and then gets out of bed. She quickly showers then heads downstairs and starts some coffee. She sits at the breakfast nook sipping her coffee when Olivia comes down. She smiles at Quinn.

"Your my kind of girl, coffee in the morning."

"Would you like some?"

"I would."

Quinn gets up and pours Olivia a cup of coffee and hands it to her leaving her to fix it the way she likes it. Once Olivia and Quinn have their coffee they both sit and enjoy it, neither one talking. They finish their coffee and then Olivia gets dressed for the day while Quinn brushes her teeth.

The two leave and head for the set. Olivia turns on the radio and fiddles with it until she finds a channel they both like. She settles for 104.3 myfm and they listen in silence until Katy Perry's song Last Friday Night comes on the radio. Quinn who likes the song begins singing along like a little kid. Soon Olivia joins in and the two sing along until the song is over. Once the song changes the two glance at each other and burst into giggles.

"That was fun."

"I agree Quinn, I haven't done that in ages."

The two pull onto set with huge smiles on their faces. They are again whisked into wardrobe and hair and make-up. Today Quinn is dressed in grey pinstripe pants, a white dress shirt, and a grey vest along with a blazer. She is wearing her own doc martins and a grey fedora to finish off the outfit. Her hair has been styled into light waves and her make -up is almost nonexistent. When Quinn is finished she waits as they film more of the hospital shots then the crew packs up what they need to head to another sound stage on an adjacent lot, which houses a fake cemetery. Quinn readies herself for the scene knowing that it is going to be hard for her to do this. The director calls , "Action!"

And Quinn walks up the grassy hill to the grave. She loosely holds a bouquet of roses in her hand and kneels in front of the stone.

"I miss you Rachel. Hearing your voice, seeing you smile. I miss that, I just wish I could hold you again and tell you how much you meant to me. I remember when we thought we had all the time in the world and now look at me. I feel like nothing without you, I don't want to move on."

A wind blows softly on set and Quinn takes off her fedora and runs a hand shakily through her hair.

"It all happened so fast and now that I'm here alone I don't know what to do. You've left a void in my heart and I don't think it can be filled."

Quinn is crying now, not afraid of showing emotion. As the tears ebb she places her hand softly against the grave marker.

"But knowing you, you would be scolding me, telling me to move on with my life. To become the person and musician I was always meant to. And I will, I promise you I will be everything you hoped for."

Quinn sets the roses next to the grave and heads down the grassy hill but is stopped when she sees Olivia standing there.

"Dr. Hadley, I didn't think you would come."

"I told you I'd be there for you, I just had to get House to let me go. And since you're not my patient anymore its Remy."

"Well thank you for coming Remy."

"You're welcome. It's kind of chilly out here, do you want to get some coffee? I know this great little place that's down the way."

"That sound good."

Olivia heads off but Quinn gives the cemetery one last look before following her.

The scene is called and Quinn visibly relaxes, Olivia comes over and hugs her young friend.

"You were great, I know it took a lot to do that scene but it was amazing."

"Thanks I'm just glad I was able to get through it without any retakes."

Quinn is then pulled back into wardrobe where she is dressed in a grey shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans and her doc martins. Then she is sent to hair and make-up. They tousle her hair to give it a bit of that wild look and then put on black eyeliner with some smoky grey eye shadow and a red lip stain. Quinn looks in the mirror and smiles liking this look the most.

Quinn eats lunch with some of the techies and then waits for her next scene. They don't end up heading to the location till about 2am Friday morning. Luckily for Quinn she had bought and energy drink so she was awake. They drive to their destination for this shoot, the Viper Room. They set up and quickly get all of the extras in position. Quinn sighs and heads to the piano they have on stage, she is surprised to see Mark from the Coffee Corner waiting for her. She mouths, "What are you doing here?"

He mouths back, "Olivia called me."

Quinn nods her head in understanding. The director gives the cue and calls it.

Quinn steps up to the microphone, "Hey my name is Brianna Harper and thanks for coming out tonight. This is my last song and it's called A Cold Day in August."

"Forgotten never forgotten,

its an early autumn this year

this year

forgiven all is forgiven,

I remember when we were here,

there was a time when time was all we had and all we'd ever need,

it's a cold day for august,

still the sun burns my eyes,

as the ashes of summer drift on by,

it's a cold day for august,

and there's no turning back,

when the fall finally comes it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

Frozen I'm frozen,

feels like the end of an age,

end of an age,

unfinished still unfinished,

unwilling to turn the page,

I feel betrayed,

there was a time when time was all we had and all we'd ever need,

it's a cold day for august,

still the sun burns my eyes,

as the ashes of summer drift on by,

it's a cold day for august,

and there's no turning back,

when the fall finally comes it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast ,

it comes to fast,

There was a time when time was all we had and all we'd ever need,

you left a void,

a space to fill,

it haunts me now and always will,

it's a cold day for august,

still the sun burns my eyes,

as the ashes of summer drift on by,

it's a cold day for august ,

and there's no turning back,

when the fall finally comes it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast,

it comes to fast.

Forgotten never forgotten,

It's an early autumn this year,

this year…"

She finishes the song to loud and boisterous cheering from the crowd. She smiles and waves in thank you as she heads off stage and into the crowd. She walks to the bar and sits down.

The bartender looks at her, "What'll it be?"

"A coke."

"Coming right up."

Quinn is handed the coke, a real one and sips on it. She turns when she feels hands around her waist. She turns around and finds Olivia standing there, "Remy, I wasn't sure you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So what did you think?"

"You were great."

Olivia smiles and Quinn can't help but smile.

Quinn's smile falters as she looks into Olivia's eyes.

"Thank you, for everything. I don't think I could have made it without you."

Now Quinn hesitates but Olivia acts first, and pulls Quinn in and kisses her lightly on the lips. The two pull apart resting foreheads together.

"Brianna, you helped me as much as I helped you. So I think we are even."

Olivia pulls Quinn on to the dance as the scene fades out. The director calls the scene and both Olivia and Quinn seem to relax knowing they can now go home and sleep. The two are really tired so one of the drivers takes them back to the beach house, where Quinn and Olivia crash.

Quinn wakes the next morning to a gentle shaking. She opens her bleary sleep filled eyes to see Olivia standing over her.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up. We need to go to set. I think they are throwing a small wrap party for you."

Quinn groans as she pulls herself from bed. "I don't want to I want sleep."

"Come on, take a shower and I'll have coffee when you are done."

Quinn's eyes light up at the thought of coffee.

* * *

><p>Please review! Reviews make my day!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hope you all like this new chapter! I know i had fun writing it!

Want to send a special shout out to xOrax, your review made me smile, and just for you here is the next chapter! :D

* * *

><p>Quinn quickly takes a shower and gets dressed before heading downstairs. Olivia hands her a takeout coffee cup and Quinn looks at her quizzically.<p>

"You didn't have any coffee left so I went to the Coffee Corner and got drinks for us both."

Quinn takes a sip of her beverage and smiles at the taste of caramel.

"Thanks Olivia, this is a lot better than what I could have made here."

"Ah it was nothing. Oh and before you go Mark wants to talk to you."

"Do you know what about?"

"He wouldn't tell me when I asked, so I guess you'll just have to go see him and find out." Olivia looks at the clock, "Um Quinn we have to go now so just grab what you need and we will head out."

Quinn sets her coffee on the counter and then runs upstairs to put on her shoes and grab a light jacket, then heads back downstairs. Quinn grabs her coffee and meets Olivia outside where she is standing by a waiting town car.

The two get in and fasten their seatbelts and head off to the set. They are dropped off and Olivia and Quinn walk onto the set, which is eerily quiet.

"Where is everyone?"

Olivia turns to Quinn, "I don't know."

Then the lights go out and the two stand in place not wanting to move. The lights go on with a yell of, "Surprise!"

Quinn smiles looking at all of the faces of the people she has come to know while she was working on the episode. Quinn looks at Olivia to see her smiling widely.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?"

Olivia hugs Quinn lightly, "Yeah I did but really all I had to do was get you here. They did all the rest."

The cast and crew enjoy a lunch while watching the episode they had just finished filming. Quinn watches in awe seeing the whole thing unfold. As the episodes credits roll there isn't a dry eye in the place. One of the producers walks over to Quinn with what looks like a present. He hands it to her wordlessly with a smile.

Olivia urges Quinn to open it so she does. She opens the big box, and finds her script on top but it has been signed by the cast and crew and they have all written little notes to her. She smiles and sets it gently to the side. She wordlessly pulls out clothes from the box. Once the box is empty she looks over the clothes and recognizes them as the outfits she wore in the episode. As tears mist her eyes Quinn gets up out of her seat and turns to the rest of the cast and crew.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say but I owe all of you a big thank you for giving me this opportunity. It has been one of the best of my life and I will cherish it always." A huge cheer goes up from the crowd but before Quinn sits back down Olivia is standing next to her.

"I have my own announcement to make. Quinn, our producers would like you to continue to guest star on House as my characters girlfriend."

Quinn looks at Olivia stunned then a huge smile graces her face. "I can't believe I am hearing you right."

"Believe it Quinn, your pretty special."

"Thank you so much, and I will accept the offer to guest star on House as Thirteen's girlfriend."

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly and around four in the evening Olivia drives her back to the beach house.

"Quinn I'll meet you at the airport and we will be sitting next to each other on the plane so we can talk and you can tell me all about your home town." Olivia gives Quinn a quick hug before heading back to her car. Quinn picks up the box of gifts and takes it inside then heads back out to the Coffee Corner to see what Mark wanted to talk about.

Quinn walks into the Coffee Corner and sees Mark sitting on the stage with two cups beside him.

"Hey Mark, Olivia tell you I was coming?"

"Yes."

"I should have figured."

Mark hands Quinn one of the cups beside him and Quinn sips it.

"Thanks for the peppermint tea, it's amazing."

"I figured you would want one after the long day you have had. And I should be thanking you for getting me the guest spot on House. That was amazing!"

Mark has gotten up from his seat on the stage and heads behind the bar and pulls out a basket full of coffee and tea from his shop.

"I made this to say thank you." He smiles sheepishly as he hands it to Quinn.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Mark, I've been meaning to go buy some coffee to replace Erica's."

Mark seems to perk up at the name, "Erica? You mean Erica Hahn the doctor?"

"Yup that's the one. She let me stay in her beach house."

"Wow that place is amazing."

"Yeah it is and I think this will be a nice present to leave her for when she comes again."

Mark looks at Quinn sadly, "But it was for you."

"Yes but I don't think I can take all of this on the plane with me."

"Right, well how about you give me your address and I will send another basket to you."

Quinn grabs a piece of paper from the bar and writes down her address and then hands it to Mark.

"Thank you for everything Mark, and if I ever come back I will be coming here."

Quinn heads out to leave but Mark stops her, "There is one more thing I forgot to give you."

He hands Quinn a People magazine with Olivia on the front cover. She looks at it perplexed until Mark opens it to the article and sees a picture of her and Olivia when they were filming. She takes the magazine from him smiling.

"Thanks again for everything Mark, now I'm going to have to talk to Olivia about this tomorrow."

Quinn gives him a farewell wave before heading out the door with the basket and magazine firmly in hand.

She spends a couple of hours packing up her stuff and straightening the beach house before falling asleep.

She is awoken by her alarm at four in the morning, so she drags herself out of bed and gets ready to fly home.

At six Addison shows up to take Quinn to the airport. Quinn puts her bags in the trunk of Addison's car and then gets into the passenger seat. She gives the beach house one last look as they drive away.

"So Quinn how was your stay here in California? And how is your shoulder?"

"My stay here was amazing and I owe Erica so much. Also my shoulder has been healing well. I can pretty much move it without too much pain."

"Good. So are you excited to be heading home?"

Quinn smiles, "For once yeah, I'm actually excited to be going home. Because I know that I'm ready."

The two chat for the rest of the ride to the airport. When they get there Addison gets out of the car to see Quinn off. Quinn gives her a quick hug and thank you before heading into the airport.

Once Quinn has gotten through security and dropped off her bag she sits down in one of the chairs waiting to board the flight.

She must have drifted off because she is lightly being shaken awake. Quinn looks at the person who has woken her and smiles to see its none other than Olivia.

"Hey sleepyhead, you ready to head home?"

"Yes I'm ready to head home. Although I still don't know why you want to come."

"I've already told you, you are interesting and I want to know where you come from."

The two sit side by side, until Quinn remembers the People magazine. She pulls it out of her bag.

"Care to tell me about this?"

Olivia looks at the magazine sheepishly, "Well I was interviewed by People and they wanted to know when House would be back to filming. So I told them that I found someone to play the role opposite me and they wanted to know a little about you. I just told them the bare minimum."

"Yes but now my name is in a magazine, people are going to know who I am."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's just going to be chaotic."

"Yes it will but I will be there for you if you need me."

The two head to the plane as they board, and then they settle into their seats in first class. They talk about what they are going to do and where they will hang out.

Finally the plane touches down and Quinn and Olivia exit together. They grab their luggage and then Quinn follows Olivia to the car rental. Quinn decides to call her mother and talk to her while Olivia is dealing with the car.

The phone rings twice and then her mom picks up the phone.

"Hi Quinnie, how are you? I'm sorry I haven't been home I've just been so busy but I will be back next Monday."

"I'm good, I just took a break from school for a week but on Monday I will be going back. I just needed to take some time for myself."

"Whatever you need to do Quinnie, and know I'm here for you."

"Okay mom, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Quinn hangs up her cell phone right as Olivia is handed the keys to a car. The two walk out of the airport and to the concierge desk for rental cars. Olivia wordlessly hands the keys over and waits as the car is brought around.

Quinn's eyes almost bug out of her head when she see's the car pull up. It is was a Lamborghini and that was all Quinn needed to know, and then she was sure they were going to stick out like a sore thumb driving around.

Olivia takes the keys from the driver and runs her hand appreciatively over the black hood of the car. "I've been dying to drive one of these." She smiles and winks at Quinn.

Quinn sighs as she places her bags in the back seat of the car. Then she settles into the passenger seat mumbling to herself, "At least I packed light so we were able to fit our bags in."

Olivia slides into the driver seat of the Lamborghini Gallardo Nera. "Even though this is the 2007 model I really like it."

Quinn glares at Olivia, "You are just trying to make us stand out aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh you are insufferable."

"But you still love me."

Quinn shoves Olivia's shoulder lightly, "You goof, just drive alright."

Olivia puts the keys in the car and starts it up. The car roars to life and Olivia pulls out of the airport and begins the drive to Lima, Ohio with Quinn giving her directions.

The two arrive at Quinn's house about two hours later. Olivia parks in the driveway and the two walk up the path to the front door. Quinn pulls out her keys and opens the front door, she enters and heads up to her room. She hesitates outside the door but the opens it. She looks wordlessly at the spotless carpet but then spots a note taped to her vanity mirror.

The words on the note begin to swim before her eyes as she reads, "Q, some of the guys and I fixed up your room. Hope your better after you come back from California.-S"

Quinn pulls the note from the mirror and holds it to her chest, only turning around when she hears Olivia at her door.

Olivia looks at Quinn and sees she crying, "Hey are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Quinn shakes her head. "No I don't need anything. I'm just grateful to have my friends who care about me."

Olivia doesn't seem to completely understand what Quinn is talking about so she hands her the note, and after reading it Olivia hugs Quinn tightly.

Olivia pulls away from Quinn and Quinn wipes the tears from her eyes.

"So Quinn, what do you say to getting something to eat?"

Quinn smiles, "That sounds great. Just let me get changed and fix my make-up."

Olivia nods, "Sure I'll get changed as well and then we can head out."

Once Olivia leaves Quinn pulls one of her House's characters outfits out. She pulls out the grey shirt and black vest but keep her blue skinny jeans on as well as her doc martins. She then goes into the bathroom and fixes her make-up.

Now finished she heads downstairs, to find Olivia sitting on the couch.

"I see you like your new clothes."

"Yeah they are pretty comfortable. Now there is only one main restaurant here in town and that is Breadsticks, so we'll go there."

The two head out and Quinn slips on some black ray ban's as they walk to the Lamborghini.

Quinn and Olivia settle into the car and head off with Quinn once again giving directions . They arrive and Quinn nervously fiddles with her rolled up sleeves until a cough from Olivia alerts her to the fact they have been sitting there more than a moment. The two exit the car and head into Breadsticks.

Quinn enters nervously followed by Olivia , they are escorted to a booth and the two settle into it and begin looking at the menu. The two order and talk things over about the show, until Quinn sees Santana, and Sam enter the restaurant. She fights the urge to duck out of sight and Olivia notices that.

"What's wrong?"

"Some of my friends just walked in."

"Oh chill, I seriously don't think they would recognize you, not with me anyway."

It turns out Olivia is right when Santana and Sam leave without really glancing her way. The two finish their meal and head back to Quinn's house. They settle in to watch some television and end up falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated and sought after so if you could leave one, it would be like a little Christmas present! Thanks for reading and i hope to have the next chapter up soon.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the long break on this story, but i'm back and we only have about 4-5 chapters left! And i promise you they will be good. Hope you like this one. I had so much fun writing this. :)

* * *

><p>Quinn wakes up the next morning with a crick in her neck. She opens her eyes and looks around realizing that she and Olivia fell asleep on the couch. She gets up and heads into the kitchen to fix something for breakfast. She decides to make some pancakes and gets to work.<p>

Quinn is just finishing setting the table when Olivia walks into the kitchen looking very disheveled.

"What are you making? It smells really good."

Quinn smiles as she continues finishing the pancakes.

"I'm making pancakes and there is coffee since I figured we both could use some."

Olivia wordlessly walks over to the coffee and fixes herself some. After she's had some coffee she sits at the table and waits for Quinn to finish.

Quinn, having already set the table serves the pancakes and the two eat in silence.

Once they have finished Quinn puts the dishes in the sink and the two head to their respective rooms to get ready for the day.

Quinn is waiting downstairs when Olivia finally comes down.

"So Quinn what is there to do for fun around here?"

"Well I could show you around town or we could go to the mall."

"I think that's a great idea."

"Which one?"

"Both, we could go the mall and then you could show me around town, or vice versa."

Quinn nods, "Okay sounds good, so do you want to head out now?"

Olivia smiles, "Lead the way." Quinn heads to her car but Olivia gets into the passenger seat of the Lamborghini. Quinn walks from her car over to the passenger door and looks at Olivia. "Really you want me to drive this beast?"

"Sure I mean it would go with what you are wearing?"

Quinn looks down at her grey skinny jeans and white dress shirt. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you look cool now get in the car and lets go."

Quinn obliges and gets in and revs up the car. Somehow Olivia has gotten ahold of Quinn's ipod and has connected it to the stereo by the time they are almost to the mall. Quinn jumps when the beginning notes of Don't Rain on My Parade fill the car. Quinn turns and glares at Olivia only to find her smiling with the window down. That's when Quinn realizes that this version isn't the original, it's actually the one Rachel sang, not that Quinn would ever let anyone look at her ipod. Her ipod was almost like her diary, so of course she didn't want anyone else looking at it, never mind blasting it from a car that sticks out like a sore thumb. Quinn pulls the car up at the Valet parking and immediately gets out of the car and rounds on Olivia.

"What the …." Quinn trails off staring over Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia glances over her shoulder and finds two teens standing by the mall entrance,

"Quinn who are they?"

Quinn grabs Olivia's arm and pulls her in so she can whisper in her ear. "The one on the left is Kurt, he's in Glee club with me and the girl on the right, well that is Rachel and she's the girl I'm in love with not to mention you just blasted her singing Don't Rain on My Parade."

"Wait that was her?" Olivia asks a little too loudly. Quinn hisses and tries to grab for Olivia's arm but she is already moving away from Quinn and over to where Rachel and Kurt are standing.

By the time Quinn gets to Olivia's side she is already extending her hand for Rachel and Kurt to shake. "Hi my name is Olivia and my friend here told me that it was you that was singing that song we were just listening to."

Quinn watches a Rachel visibly blushes, "Well I'm not sure it as me, I mean I couldn't really hear it."

Olivia looks at Quinn and she sighs before stepping forward. "I'm pretty sure it was you, I've seen your MySpace videos enough to recognize you and your voice."

After Quinn says this she realizes exactly what she has said and looks away sheepishly.

"Oh well thank you, I didn't think many people even used MySpace anymore."

If Quinn could hide she would .

Finally Kurt steps into the conversation, "So where are you guys from?"

Olivia answers before Quinn has to answer, "Oh were from Los Angeles but we are here visiting a friend."

Now Kurt looks interested, "Oh is it anyone we might know?"

Olivia smiles and replies, "Well we are here visiting Quinn Fabray. I'm not sure if you guys know her or not."

Quinn can't believe Olivia has just said that and so she elbows her, but Olivia comes back with a whack to her shoulder. Quinn visibly winces and grabs her shoulder. "Owww….why that shoulder?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot." Quinn growls but turns back to Rachel and Kurt.

Rachel looks between Olivia and Quinn, "Have you seen Quinn, is she okay?" Rachel seems almost frantic to find out information about Quinn. Olivia looks at Rachel and says sincerely, "Is there anything you want us to tell Quinn?"

Rachel's eyes are shining with unshed tears, "Just tell her that the glee club misses her, that I miss her."

Rachel wipes at her eyes, "I don't know why I'm crying, if I am ever going to be in show business I can't be so wrapped up in my emotions."

Olivia lays a hand on Rachel's arm, "You know people in show business get wrapped up in their emotions to. They are just as human as you are."

After that Quinn grabs Olivia and drags her away from Kurt and Rachel, leaving them to watch puzzled.

"What were you thinking? Are you trying to get them to recognize us?"

"No but Rachel seemed pretty torn up about you. Why did it seem like she didn't' know what went down?"

Quinn sighs, "Because she doesn't know what happened, no one does, except for a few of my friends."

Quinn hears a laugh she recognizes and has to stifle the urge to hide behind Olivia. She turns around and sees Santana and Brittany walking toward them. Then without warning Brittany sees Quinn and squeals and then runs over to her and squeezes her. Quinn tries her best not to squeak as pain lances up her shoulder. Olivia sees the pain etched on Quinn's face and pulls her gently away from Brittany.

By that time Santana has finally wandered over, "Britts, what did I just say about hugging random people?"

"That it scares them, but Sanny this isn't a random person."

Santana looks from Brittany back to Quinn. "So this chick is someone we know?"

"Sanny stop joking, you know who it is. Its Q."

And with those words Quinn watches as Santana's jaw drops, "What the hell? Quinn is that really you?"

Quinn nods her head shakily, "Yeah San its me."

"Holy crap, what the hell happened to you?" And then Santana notices Olivia, "And who is this?"

Quinn can't help but smile, she should have known the only person to recognize her would be Brittany.

"Well as you know I was in California and while I was there I made a new friend, Santana, Brittany, I would like to introduce you to Olivia. Olivia these are my two best friends Brittany and Santana."

Santana eyes Olivia, "So are you and Quinn friends or more than friends?"

Olivia and Quinn glance at each other and can't help but laugh. Once the laughter has subsided Olivia lays an arm over Quinns shoulders, "Well if you mean have we kissed then the answer is yes."

Now it's Santana's turn to laugh, "I'll believe that when I see it."

Quinn is about to reply that she can see it for herself on House, when Olivia tilts her head up and kisses her. Quinn shuts her eyes and gets lost in the moment.

The moment is broken by some random guy whistling, Quinn turns around to see who it is and sees both Puck and Finn watching them hungrily eyeing them.

Something in Quinn snaps and she marches over to both boys, "What the hell Puckerman, don't you have something better to be doing?" Then she whirls on Finn, "And you don't you have a girlfriend?"

Puck and Finn look at her confused, "Whoa easy there, it was just in fun."

Finn drops his eyes, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Now it's Quinn's turn to look confused, "Wait what, but you and Rachel…. What the hell is going on?"

Finn looks at Quinn, "Rachel broke up with me, she said she loved someone else. And anyways how do you know Rachel?"

Quinn turns to walk away but glances back, " You never were the sharpest tool in the shed Finn."

And with that she walks back to Olivia, Santana and Brittany.

"So now that you two know I am back, you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

Both girls nod their heads. "Okay then, well since it seems like everyone and their mother is here at the mall I think Olivia and I are going to head home. And I will be playing a song tomorrow in the quad during lunch so if you could get everyone there that would be great."

Santana agrees and then Olivia and Quinn head back home and try to think of the perfect song for Quinn to sing.

They spend the better part of the afternoon looking for a song until Olivia's phone goes off and the song Dancing With Tears in My Eyes fill the room. As Olivia answers her phone Quinn jumps off the couch and says , "That's it!" She then starts jumping up and down, happy she has found the song she can sing.

Olivia gets off the phone and looks at Quinn, "You have to postpone your song till Tuesday because I just got a call that the two of us are going to be on the Ellen DeGeneres show."

Quinn immediately stops jumping up and down and looks at Olivia completely shocked, " But I uh…."

Olivia shrugs her shoulders, " Sorry girlie, but we have to be on a plane back to LA in about five hours. So pack a bag and then call your friend to change the performance to Tuesday. I'll make sure you are back by then, I'm rooting for you to get your girl."

* * *

><p>Please review, they make my day! :D<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

I hope you all like this next chapter and i hope you like the special guest i have in this chapter. Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Quinn ran upstairs and packed a bag and then texted Santana.<p>

"Not going 2 b there tomorrow, going back 2 LA. B back on Tues."

After sending the text she heads downstairs with her bag in hand. Olivia is already waiting there for her and the two of them head quietly to the Lamborghini. On the ride to the airport Quinn decides to text Rachel as well.

"Hi Rachel, I just wanted 2 say I miss u 2. I will see u on Tues."

Quinn sends the message and then turns her phone off. They get to the airport and rush through security to make their flight. Once they are seated on the plane Quinn stares out the window and lets her mind drift.

Quinn must have drifted off because Olivia is shaking her awake. Quinn opens her eyes and sees Olivia peering down at her. "Hi sleepyhead, we have to get a move on."

Quinn gets out of her seat and combs her fingers through her hair. The two then make their way to the baggage claim and grab their bags. As soon as they walk out the door they are blinded by flashbulbs. Quinn ducks her head and steps a little behind Olivia, but when she hears her name being shouted she looks up. A small smile graces her features as she follows Olivia quickly through the crowd of paparazzi and to their awaiting car.

"How do you deal with those people? I feel like I'm blind."

Olivia laughs, "Yeah you never get used to that."

Quinn and Olivia talk about small things on the way to Olivia's place. By the time the two get their it is 10:30 in the evening and the two decide to turn in for the night. Quinn falls asleep quickly with thoughts of Rachel filling her mind.

She is awoken the next morning when Olivia begins bouncing up and down on the bed. Quinn groans and tries to pull the covers over her head, but that doesn't work because Olivia pulls all the covers away from her. Giving up Quinn sits up in bed and looks at Olivia, " Why must you find the most obnoxious ways to wake me up?"

"Because seeing your reactions is hilarious, now get up and go shower, we have to meet my stylist in and hour and then head over to the studio in two hours, because they are going to try and get us into today's episode if they can.

Quinn upon hearing this stumbles out of bed and quickly showers, and then once she is dressed she heads downstairs to where she finds a mug of coffee waiting for her. She downs it and then Olivia is there ushering her out the door and to the car. The head to Olivia's stylist and she works her magic on both Quinn and Olivia making them look like they just stepped out of the pages of Allure or Vogue.

Now that Quinn and Olivia are back in the car and driving to the Ellen DeGeneres studio, Quinn begins to feel her nerves getting to her. Olivia lays her hand gently over Quinn's. "Hey I know you are nervous but everything will be fine and I will be right there with you."

"I know but I wasn't prepared for it to be today, I was planning on singing to Rachel today."

Quinn bows her head so that Olivia can't see the tears brimming. But Olivia knows and tilts Quinn's chin up so that she can look the younger girl in the eyes. "You will get to sing to her and show her how much you love her, that I promise. And just to let you know, you are going to be singing today, on the show."

Quinn's eyes go wide at the thought but then her smile brightens and she looks at Olivia, "So what should I sing?"

"I think you should sing something that would let Rachel know that it is you. So how about you sing that Demi Lovato song, Skyscraper, the one you were constantly playing on set. And I think that would be a good choice."

After that is settled the tow fall into conversation about what is going to happen on the show. Finally that moment is here and Olivia is called out on stage leaving Quinn to wait, but she watches the screens backstage to see what they are talking about.

Olivia sits in front of Ellen and can't help but smile to be back on the show. After the applause has died down Ellen turns to look at Olivia.

"So now that you are back on House can you tell us what's going on?

Olivia's smile seems to light up. "Well now that I am back on House I can officially tell you my character is going to be getting a girlfriend."

Ellen smiles , "And we have an exclusive sneak peak at the new episode airing tonight!" Quinn watches the scene unfold and can remember it clearly. It's the scene where her character Briana and Remy come face to face for the first time since Remy brought her to the hospital.

"Hi."

"You, I remember you."

"You should, I brought you here. And what's this I hear about you tearing you iv out?"

Quinn turns her head away from Olivia, "You should have left me alone."

"I couldn't have just left you there to die."

"And why not? Couldn't you have just turned a blind eye and just left me well enough alone?"

"No I couldn't have just left you there. If I had you would be dead. Is that what you want? To throw away your life?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

The short clip ends and the audience bursts into loud applause. Quinn doesn't hear much of the rest of the interview since she is more thinking about the clip they just showed. Then all of a sudden she Is being ushered toward the stage entrance. She hears her name being called so she begins walking down the stairs and then all of a sudden Demi Lovato's song All Night Long comes on and she dances her way down the stairs thankful that she had Britt any to teach her. She dances her way over to Olivia and Ellen and then sits down. The crowd claps and Quinn gives a little wave from her seat. She turns to find Ellen sitting there ready to ask her a question.

"So how did you get to play opposite Olivia on House?"

Quinn brushes a piece of hair behind her ear as she answers the question, "Well I was having some issues where I was living in Lima, OH so a friend sent me to sunny California for a week to myself and I met Olivia on the plane and told her my story. After the plane ride I gave her my number with plans to meet for coffee.

We decided to meet at the Coffee Corner during the open mic night but I didn't tell her I was performing so she was shocked when I got up and played a song."

The rest of the interview goes by in a quick flash and soon Ellen is speaking to Quinn again, "Now we have a piano here in the studio and Olivia here has told us that you love Demi Lovato's Skyscraper. Would you play for us?"

Quinn can help but smile and nod her head as she heads to the piano. She sits at the piano and begins to play and sing.

"Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.

Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?"

When Quinn starts in on the first chorus she hears another voice join hers. She looks up and see's none other than Demi Lovato singing along with her. The two smile at each other and continue singing until the very end of the song. As the two sing the last verse of the song they are now both standing next to each other.

"You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Ohh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper."

Their voices fade away and they are met with thundering applause. Demi leans over and gives Quinn a quick hug. The show ends moments later, so Quinn heads backstage only to find Olivia talking with Demi Lovato. Quinn nervously walks over. Demi looks up when she hears footsteps.

"Hey it was great singing with you today, and Olivia here tells me you are working on a song to perform tomorrow?"

Quinn blushes bright red, "Yes I am but I'm not sure what I should do."

"Why don't you perform Skyscraper? You did a wonderful job with it today, and I can even join you if you want."

Quinn can see Olivia giving her a thumbs up over Demi's head so she decides to go along with it. "Sure you can come, but we are leaving on a plane tonight to head back to Ohio."

Demi smiles, "Let me talk to my manager and if I can come I will meet you at the airport."

Demi walks away from Quinn and Quinn watches her go. She can't even believe that she just sang with her. She feels as if she is floating on cloud nine.

Olivia comes over and claps her on the shoulder.

"So now that the show is over we need to run home, get changed and then head to the airport, because I want you to get to sing to your girl tomorrow."

Quinn blushes, "Thanks Olivia, you truly are amazing."

With that the two head out of the studio and Quinn gears up for what could potentially make or break her.

* * *

><p>Please review... reviews are like candy to me, they make me incredibly happy!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for being gone so long and not updating but i've had some personal issues with a close friend and i've started school again. But i hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Olivia and Quinn head from the studio straight to her house where Quinn gathers up her bag and Olivia grabs a bag that she has packed and the two get into a car and head to LAX. They are standing at the gate when a familiar voice makes Quinn turn around.<p>

"Hey, so it looks like I will be going with you to Ohio."

Quinn smiles, glad to know that Demi would be coming with them.

"Well I'm glad you will be there with me too. I'm a little nervous to tell the truth."

Demi looks at Quinn and arches an eyebrow, "Why would you be nervous, after everything that has happened lately to you, yet this one performance has you nervous?"

Quinn nods meekly, "It would be the fact that I am admitting that I love someone in front of the entire school, and luckily I have you there with me to help."

"Alright, I can understand where that would be a nerve wracking thing but you can do this. I know you can."

The three board the plane and set about formulating a plan for how this will go down.

When they arrive in Lima its late so Olivia get a rental car albeit not as flashy but it's a BMW, which will still stand out. All three of them then head to Quinn's house.

Quinn numbly gets out of the car and makes her way into the house wanting nothing more than to go to sleep but she shows both Olivia and Demi to their respective rooms. Only when her guests are settled in does she finally head up to her own room. Quinn falls quickly asleep.

She is awoken the next morning by her alarm clock blaring beside her bed. She sits up and quickly turns it off and then blearily gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. She jumps into the shower which helps to pull her out of her sleep addled mood. When she is done she wraps a towel around herself and heads back into her bed room. But Olivia and Demi are sitting there waiting and Quinn about freaks.

"Oh my gosh are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?"

Olivia chuckles, "No now go put this on." Quinn eyes the clothes that Olivia hands her and heads back into the bathroom. She puts on her bra and panties and then stares at the clothes Olivia has picked out for her. She first pulls on the white skin tight tank top and on top of that a black vest. She then pulls on the black skinny jeans and steps out of the bathroom. She is then whisked into a chair by Demi who sets about doing her makeup and hair. Once Demi is done she steps back and holds up a mirror so Quinn can see. Quinn's wild pink and purple hair has been styled into a something that reminds her a bit of a lion's mane with pieces going every which way but it's her eyes that catch her attention. The smoky eye shadow makes them look alluring. She turn to look at Demi and can't help but smile.

"Wow I look…" She trails off not sure what to say.

"You look hot." Olivia says earning a smile from both Demi and Quinn. Demi provides the finishing touches to Quinn's outfit with a black blazer and a pair of black sunglasses. Once they are ready the three head out to get some coffee and then drop Quinn off at school.

Quinn is nervous by the time they reach the high school and she turns to look at Olivia. "I don't think I can go in there."

"You can Quinn, you're strong and you can do this."

Olivia pulls into a parking spot and Quinn gets out of the car. Olivia also gets out and goes over to Quinn and hugs her tightly. The two pull away from each other and then wordlessly Quinn heads into school.

As soon as Quinn walks into the high school she can feel eyes on her but she takes on her HBIC mode and walks the halls as if she owned them. She walks with a purpose and spares a glance to no one. She is about to reach her destination, Principal Figgins' office, when a hand on her arm stops her.

She turns quickly around and finds Santana standing there with an unreadable look on her face.

Santana eyes Quinn, "You owe me an explanation. What's with all the secrets?"

Quinn's head pops up when she sees Olivia standing behind Santana.

"You forgot your bag so I figured I would give it to you." Olivia hands the bag over to her with a quick smile.

"Thanks Olivia, I think if my head wasn't attached to my body I would have most likely forgotten it today. Now you should probably get out of here before people start to recognize you."

Olivia quirks a smile at Quinn, "We wouldn't want that now would we." She quickly kisses Quinn on the cheek and then heads back out of the school. Meanwhile Santana has been watching the exchange quietly. When Quinn turns back to Santana she has a look of confusion on her face.

"I know I recognize her from somewhere but I don't know where."

Quinn sighs, "You should probably come with me to Figgins office so I can explain things to you both at once."

So Santana and Quinn walk to Figgins office and wait for him to arrive. He notices the two when he arrives.

"Santana and friend, what can I do for you?"

Quinn replies, "A word if you will."

"Of course."

Once the three of them are settled into his office, Quinn removes her sunglasses.

"Principal Figgins, I am here to ask you if it would be alright if I make use of the quad this afternoon during lunch. I have a few friends with me today and I have planned a special performance and would like the whole school in attendance."

Figgins looks at her confused, "Okay but who are you?

"Quinn Fabray, I just changed my wardrobe and hair. I shouldn't look that different."

"Quinn it's good to see you back, I shall inform your teachers of your return."

"No I don't want you to do that, I would rather you wait until after this afternoon's performance to do that. Please just trust me on this."

"Alright just this once."

"Thank you. Oh and just so you know the friends I have coming today are Demi Lovato and Olivia Wilde. But just keep that quiet."

Then without a reply from either Santana or Figgins Quinn gets up from her chair and leaves the office. She is stopped moments later by Santana who grabs her arm yet again.

"Are you seriously telling me the person who just gave you your bag was that chick from House?"

"Yes."

"Geez Quinn what in the world happened while you were in California?"

"A lot happened San, but both Olivia and Demi are here to help me try and get my girl."

"Good to hear that Quinn. Speaking of she looks kinda sad, how's about you make her happy."

"Really Santana?"

"If you tell anyone I said that I will ends you."

"Alright, now you need to leave so I don't look suspicious."

Quinn pulls out her phone as Santana walks away.

**You look gorgeous Rachel-Q**

Quinn watches Rachel as she fumbles for her phone and grins when she sees the excitement on Rachel's face. She turns away so as not to stand out.

Her phone vibrates in her hand moments later.

Quinn where are you? I miss you.-R

Quinn types back a quick reply.

I'm at school today but you won't see me until later this evening. And don't think of going and looking for me you have class. And I promise we can talk.-Q

She watches Rachel's reaction to the second message and Quinn's heart hurts to see her so unhappy.

Hey cheer up… you look better when you smile.-Q

Quinn's last message prompts Rachel to look around her and Quinn smoothly hides her phone while pulling out the magazine with Olivia on the cover and begins walking to class.

Once Rachel is safely inside her classroom Quinn pulls out her phone and texts her back.

**You saw me Rachel, I know you did. As for the hug I will give you as many as you want later. But as for today I have something special I am doing for you.-Q**

Her phone vibrates moments later and Quinn is shocked that Rachel would be texting in class.

**Special? Like what?-R**

Quinn smiles, it's just like Rachel to want to know every detail.

**You will see Rachel, be patient. I love you, remember that.-R**

Quinn's phone vibrates and this time she hesitates in opening her phone.

**I love you too Quinn, I really do.-R**

Quinn stares blankly at her phone and then a huge grin breaks out across her face. She can't help it as the words she has been longing to hear have finally been said albeit not in person but it's a start in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Please review, they are like candy and make me super happy! =)<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story, my muse kinda deserted me. And for the past two months i been working on a book i'm going to be publishing so everything else kinde fell to the wayside. But i hope that you all like this chapter. There are about two chapters left in this story

* * *

><p>Quinn wanders the halls trying her best to kill time while waiting till lunch but she gets a tad fed up and lets her feet lead her where they will. She soon finds herself at the doors leading into the auditorium. Pushing open the doors she slips quietly inside. Making her way using the dim lighting she winds up on the stage. Looking around she takes a steadying breath trying to calm her giddy nerves.<p>

Her quiet calm is shattered when the doors to the auditorium slam open. Quinn's head jerks up worried that it might be someone she knows that could blow her plan out of the water but she utters an audible sigh of relief when she sees Demi and Olivia walking toward her.

She smiles and jumps off the stage and makes her way to her friends.

"Hey guys, so what do you think, will it work in here?"

Demi glances around and turns back to Quinn.

"Yeah we should be able to easily set up in here."

Olivia tilts her head to the side and appraises Quinn with a searching look. While Demi and Quinn set up the microphones and the piano so that she can play during the song she feels eyes on her. Once Demi and Quinn finish setting up Demi heads out to grab some food while Quinn sits down next to Olivia. The two sit there in silence until Quinn speaks.

"Is something wrong?"

Olivia shakes her head gently, her hair moving to partially obscure her eyes. She pushes it back and turns to look at Quinn.

"Nothing is wrong; I've just been trying to think of a way to give you something."

Now Quinn is confused and Olivia can see that, as it is easily readable in her hazel eyes.

Olivia silently places a blank DVD box in Quinn's hands.

She looks from Olivia to the DVD box and then opens it with shaking hands. Her eyes widen dramatically, when she sees that the DVD is a copy of the episode of House. She pulls Olivia into a hug grateful for everything the older woman had done. The two pull away from the hug and sit and talk to each other while waiting for Demi to get back with food.

Demi arrives a little while later with sub sandwiches for the three of them. The trio eats in silence all thoughts focused on the task ahead.

Quinn finishes her food first and heads to Coach Sylvester's office. She makes her way to the door and hesitates with her hand poised to knock when Sue's voice rings out.

"Either come in or go away I have no time for wimpy babies."

So with a quick turn of the door knob Quinn walks into Sue's office to find the Coach pouring over papers not even sparing her a glance.

Quinn waits for Sue to look up at her and when she doesn't she clears her throat.

Sue looks up expectantly at her. "What do you want? I have no time to deal with people."

Quinn arches and eyebrow and looks back at her Coach.

"So you wouldn't have the time to spare to get everyone into the auditorium for an assembly?"

Sue frowns at her, "No, I don't have time for that, this isn't the girl scouts, this is cheerleading."

Sue looks back down at her papers and Quinn decides to try a last ditch effort.

"Not even for your former head cheerio?"

Sue looks up at her, really looks at her, and a sly smile crosses her face.

"Q, you sly dog. I should have figured it was you what with the drastic hair and the change in wardrobe. California has changed you and it is yet to be seen if that is good."

Quinn raises and eyebrow skeptically. " Really? And how did you know I was in California?

Sue smiles. "I have my ways. And if you require the sniveling masses in the auditorium they will be there."

Quinn smiles and begins to head out the door but turns back. "Thanks Coach, I appreciate it."

"I do hope you know what you are doing with the Diva. I don't want to have a riot on my hands."

Quinn can't help but chuckle at the thought. " Don't worry I'm prepared and I know what I am doing."

She then slips from the office and heads back to the auditorium to wait. After about an hour of waiting she hears Sue's voice over the PA.

"Everyone in the school is to report to the auditorium in ten minutes and if I find any of you missing you will regret it."

Quinn laughs out right and then heads up onstage with Demi to make sure everything is all set up for the show.

When students begin to file into the auditorium butterflies begin to form in her stomach but Olivia's hand finds hers and gives a reassuring squeeze.

"You will be fine."

Quinn waits until everyone is in their seats but before she walks out onto the stage Olivia gives her a quick hug before placing a microphone in her hand.

Making her way assuredly out onto the stage she looks out at the crowd.

"I know you are all wondering what you are doing here so I shall explain. I am here on behalf of a student at this school and I have show for all of you, along with a few special guests.

So now without further stalling, this is a song near and dear to my heart. This is Skyscraper."

She settles herself behind the piano and begins to play, all of those moments before leading up to this one.

_"Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?"_

Taking a momentary pause in the song she introduces the first guest.

"Give it up for Demi Lovato."

The sounds of cheering and clapping assault the ears and she can't help but smile as they move through the song, harmonizing together.

_"You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Ohh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper."_

As we finish the last words Demi hugs her tightly, and Quinn get up off the piano bench and takes the microphone in hand.

She waits for the loud applause and cheers to die down before speaking.

"Before I go any further I need to set some other things up."

She quickly moves the piano back and then hit the switch for the projector screen. Once the projector is down Quinn walks back out on stage with Olivia at her side.

"Now for the next part of this show I have someone else to introduce it."

I hand off the microphone to Olivia and head to the projector booth with the DVD she gave me earlier. I listen to her as her words echo in the space.

"Hi, my name is Olivia Wilde and I am here with a sneak preview of next week's new House episode. I had the great pleasure of working with a student from this school and I can't wait to show you this episode."

With that done I set the episode to play and watch as the opening scene plays. Then the introduction plays and my dedication to Rachel begin to play. I notice most people in the room talking amongst themselves.

The episode continues and I can tell everyone is enraptured by what is taking place. I sneak back down from the booth and scan the crowd for Rachel. I find her sitting next to Kurt and Blaine, watching the show with her mouth slightly agape.

As the end credits roll, she stays hidden and watches as Olivia once again takes up the microphone.

"So what did you guys think of the episode?

The cheers that resound make her heart swell with pride.

" Well that is the end of the show, so now everyone head back to their scheduled classes."

Everyone starts to get up from their seats and I watch Rachel slowly make her way out.

"Will Rachel Berry please make her way to the stage?"

Olivia's question jolts me from my fears and my heart begins thundering in my chest as I watch Rachel make her way to the stage where Olivia is standing.

Once everyone is gone I make my way up onto the stage nervously wringing my hands, watching Olivia and Rachel talk. Olivia see's me and gives me a wink before heading off stage.

Rachel turns around toward Quinn surprise and happiness written clearly on her face.

"Quinn."

With that one word she launches herself at Quinn burying her head in the crook of the blonde girl's neck.

"I've missed you so much," she murmurs.

Quinn holds tightly to the short brunette. "I know Rachel but I'm here now."

Rachel looks up at Quinn warmth reflecting from her eyes.

"I love you Quinn, I've missed you so much."

Those words floor the blonde and a happy smile stretches across her face.

"I love you too Rachel."

Rachel smiles shyly and Quinn is not quite sure what to do now but her decision is made for her when Rachel pulls her forward by her shirt and kisses her softly on the lips. The kiss deepens as Rachel tangles her hands in Quinn's hair.

Both pull apart when air becomes necessary.

Rachel reaches up and swipes a stray hair from Quinn's cheek.

"I'm so glad I found you."

Quinn smiles softly, "I'm so glad I came back to you."

Off stage Sue, Olivia and Demi watch the intimate moment between the two girls, each happy to have played a role in bringing them together.

The two girls know there is much that needs to be discussed but for now they spend the moment basking in each others warmth and love.

* * *

><p>See that box down there, it would really like it if you would review and i would as well. So please tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
